Lester Finds Love?
by WizardsWoman
Summary: Lester meets the woman of his dreams. Will he be able to keep her. Smut is involved if you are under 18 stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to JE. Mistakes are mine O/C characters are mine. Be kind this is my first attempt. **

Chapter 1 Lunch at Shorty's

The core team was having lunch at Shorty's. Tank had just gotten home the day before from his last mission. Per Rangeman luck they had their usual table in the back. A woman alone was sitting close enough to hear some of what they were saying.

Tank was saying I am glad we all decided that as we each complete our last mission we are done. No more re-upping. They agreed, done. It was time to move on to other things. Rangeman was growing. In addition to Trenton, Boston, and Miami they now had offices in New York, Pittsburgh PA and Washington DC. None of them needed the money.

Ranger was already out and was getting very serious with Stephanie. Bobby and Lester were the only two not done. Bobby was slated to go in about six months. Lester sometime after that. They could see a light at the end.

Lester asked, "So Tank now that you are done what are you going to do about Lula?" Tank replied, "I have not decided we get along great. I enjoy her company. The draw back is she can be Lula. I wish she and Stephanie would take their safety more seriously." Another thing all of them agreed upon.

Tank asked Bobby how serious was it between him and Connie. They had been seeing each other for a while. He replied They were not going to get serious until he was out and done with the contract. I was thinking about breaking it off with her before I leave. Something the guys had always done in case they did not come back. Ranger had always sent Stephanie back to Morelli when he would 'go in the wind' for fear he would not return.

The woman sitting near them figured out they were or had been military. She was an above average woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes and of average height and weight. She was fit. As she was leaving she approached the guys. "Hi. I overheard some of what you were saying. I presume you all served in the military. They all said yes. I have always tried to thank people that I meet that have served. So, Thank You." She took a moment to look each of them in the eyes as she thanked them. When she met eyes with Lester, that is where they stayed. They each introduced themselves but her eyes never left Lester's. His did not leave hers either. It was not lost on either one of them. She introduced herself as Amanda Maxwell. Lester is hot Amanda thought to herself. She told them it was a pleasure to meet them and to enjoy this beautiful day. "I believe it is a great day to go topless" was her last statement before leaving.

A few minutes later the guys were on their way out the door. Amanda was at her car trying to get the spare tire out. While she was inside somebody flattened one of her tires. Lester came over and offered to help. She graciously accepted. After all, she was not stupid. When he was finished he loaded the tire in the trunk for her. She thanked him and offered to pay him for his time. He refused. "Well at least let me take you to lunch sometime." He smiled at her told her that would be great. He handed her one of his business cards after he wrote his cell number on the back. "Call me if you need anything at all." he said as she was putting the top down on the car.

In the truck, nobody said anything on the way back to Haywood. Lester was thinking about those eyes and her smile. He was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 We have a date

**Everything familiar belongs to JE Mistakes are mine O/C mine.**

Chapter 2 We have a date

APOV  
A few days after meeting at Shorty's, I called Lester. Hey Lester, it is Amanda. Did I catch you at a good time? "Hey Amanda, we are good. What's up?" I was wondering about that lunch date, are you ready to collect? Trying to sound chipper in the phone. "Absolutely Sweetheart." When would you like to go and where. You pick. "Would you like to go to Shorty's again or Pino's, Sweetheart?" Oh no, you changed the tire and I said I would buy you pick. "Let's do Pino's. Do you want me to pick you up or meet me there?" I will meet you there. I have run some errands while I am out. I will see you in an hour.

An hour later, Amanda pulled up in her convertible with the top down. Lester pulled in behind her in his truck. Lester had a dark blue Ford F150 Raptor.

Lester secured a table in the back of the room. He sat with his back against the wall. "Why are you sitting there?" She asked. "Military training. It keeps people where you can see them and nobody gets behind you." He replied. "I noticed that the other day at Shorty's. I just did not know why." He smiled. What branch did you serve? "We all served in the Army Special Forces." He thought Steph had tons of questions. Must be a female thing. "Is that how all of you met?" "Yes and No. Ranger and I are cousins, the others I met there." You seem really close. "We are, you have to be to do the job we were doing. You have to have each others back."

The waitress came over to take their orders. A few minutes later she brought them their water.

Now it was Lester's turn to ask her some questions. How long have you lived in the area? "I have been here about a year." What made you come here? "I needed a change of scenery and a new start." Where do you work? "I work at an auto body shop repair shop." He thought a receptionist. Lunch came and they basically stopped talking.

They had ordered a pizza with sausage, pepperoni and mushrooms. It was good. After they finished eating, they sat just looking at each other. It had almost reached the point of awkward when Lester spoke. You have beautiful blue eyes. I have never seen blue eyes with specks of brown in them. She blushed and thanked him. She told him about her dad's eyes. They were blue with brown rings around them. We used to kid each other that we were a quart low on BS. What happened to him? She gave him a slight grin wit a far away look of remembrance in her eyes. He passed away just before I moved here. He died from a heart attack. Before any more questions could be asked by either, Lester's phone rang. It was Tank. With the standard Rangeman greeting of "Yo". We need you here for a meeting. We got a take down to plan.

Lester thanked Amanda for lunch and then tried to pay for it. She refused to let him. "It was to be on me." He thanked her again and said he would call her.

She headed back to the shop. She did not expect to hear from him again. She had done what she told him she would do. Took him to lunch. She was glad she did not tell him she owned the shop. It might get her another date. Hopefully, he thought she was a receptionist or something. Most men she met thought that until she said otherwise. Then she did not hear from them again. She had ran the shop with her dad. Then when she was married to Danny Foster, they ran it. When the shit hit the fan with Danny, she closed up shop and moved to Trenton. It had been slow to start, but it was growing steady. They were moving thru forty cars per month and doing four complete restoration jobs per year. It was beginning to be profitable. The complete restros were coming from every where. She had people from back home in Virginia sending her cars to do. She had a waiting list. She was getting a reputation and being very successful.


	3. Chapter 3 The take down

**Familiar is JE's. Mistakes mine O/C mine.**

Chapter 3. The take down

Lester arrived back at Rangeman for the meeting. He was all smiles. Tank asked him were he had been and who had he been with. Lester reminded him of Amanda, and that they had gone to lunch at Pino's. Somebody shouted, Did you sleep with her? "NO!" He shouted back. Another said, Where is Lester and what have you done with him? Everybody laughed. Ranger walked in and everything went silent. Stephanie was right behind him. "Gentlemen, we just received a tip on Martin Long. As you know, we have been having trouble catching him. He has been staying one step ahead of us. Intel says he will be at this new club Stages tonight. We will be using Steph to get him out." They finished up the plans for the take down and returned to their cubes or offices.

Lester was lost in his own world and not aware of his surroundings. Stephanie walked up. "Who is she?" Lester jumped or fell out of his seat depending on who you asked. What do you mean? "Not aware of your surroundings, Lester. I never sneak or walk up on you." There is nobody. "He went to lunch with a woman named Amanda." Hector told Stephanie. "Amanda, humm, how did you meet?" Lester explained the circumstances on their meeting. "Aren't you a gentleman.? Do you like her? Are you going to see her again?" Beautiful, you sure are nosy, but to answer your questions. Yes, Yes, and I do not know. I told her I would call her. "Lester Santos, did you sleep with her? You must have since you gave her your famous 'I'll call you'." She said as she put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow at him. I will have you know I did not even try...yet. He snapped back. "Where is Lester and what have you done with him?" She shook her head and walked off.

The team got to the club at 1900 hours or 7PM for normal people. Hal and Manny were at the door. Woody was working the bar. Lester and Junior were mingling in the bar area. Stephanie came in and looked to the bar. Woody gave her a nod towards the FTA (Failure to Appear). He was sitting at the bar. Martin Long was a good looking man, not Rangeman good looking. But, he could hold his own in the looks department. Since Woody was working the bar Stephanie placed an order and got water in its place. Martin looked at her She started making her usual small talk about her boyfriend standing her up and ending with asking the FTA outside to go somewhere more private. It worked like a charm as usual. Out the door. Ranger and Tank took over. Once in cuffs, Martin was loaded into the waiting truck where Tank and Manny took him to the cop shop. Steph told Ranger she would like to stay for a while longer since the club was nice and it was Friday night. Time to blow off some steam, Ranger agreed. Martin Long was a good payday for Rangeman. He was out on a million dollar bond for drug trafficking. Not everybody stayed, but Ranger, Stephanie, Lester and Woody did. They were in the back of the club near the restrooms. Lester and Woody were putting some moves on a couple of girls. Ranger and Steph, well not much else needs to be said about them.

Lester and Woody walked to the bar to get drinks for themselves and the girls they were trying to pick up. Amanda was there talking to the bartender. Lester nudged Woody. "Man I have got to get rid of that girl back at the table." Woody asked why. "That girl over there is Amanda. The one I had lunch with today." Yeah, so. "I liked what I saw when I was with her today. I would like to spend more time with her." Lester, you just want to get in her pants. Lester glared at him, will you help me or not? "Yes Lester I will help you but you will owe me. Especially if you get laid and I don't." Woody, just make it happen and for your info it won't happen tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know you more

**Same thing. JE's owns the ones we want. I get to make mistakes and own the O/C.**

Chapter 4 Getting to know you more

Amanda! Lester said being chipper. I did not expect to see you here. "I usually do not go to clubs but some of the gang from work was supposed to be here. So far, they are a bunch of no shows." Would you like to join us? Some of my friends are here. "Sure, let me grab my stuff." They walked back to the table. The other girls were gone Woody had found another girl. Lester did introductions and let Amanda sit beside Stephanie. He would let her ferret info out of Amanda. Steph asked a few of the questions Lester had asked. Then asked a few girly questions. Do you like to shop? "Doesn't every girl?" Amanda asked back knowing it was not her top ten, but certainly beats going to the dentist. Stephanie was feminine, Amanda was not so feminine. Amanda was not afraid to get dirty. Stephanie just had a way of getting dirty without intending too. She was more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts or a dressier shirt like she had on now. She was not against dresses but there were not her first choice. Steph had on a fairly revealing outfit she noticed. Definitely not in her wardrobe. She liked Stephanie immediately. Amanda found her to be super nice and was easy to talk to. They decided they would have to meet for lunch and maybe get mani-pedis. That Amanda knew she could and would do.

It was starting to get late, so Amanda told everybody she was going home. Her friends had never shown.

She thanked Lester for his company and put a gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled and offered to walk her to her car. She gladly accepted. He asked where she was parked. She pointed to a new three quarter ton Ram truck. He looked the truck over when they go to it. He raised his eyebrow and commented on the truck. Beautiful truck, Sweetheart. "It belongs to the garage." They let you drive it? "Why wouldn't they?" I did not figure a receptionist would get that kind of privilege unless she was married to the owner. Amanda licked her lips. Last time I will hear from him, she thought. "Oh no, the business lets me drive it any time I want, especially since I own the business." Lester cringed. "There is no Mr. Maxwell, he was my father. My ex-husband's name was Foster. I did not take his last name." Finally he spoke, Amanda, I am sorry I presumed when you said you worked at a body shop, you were a receptionist. I should not have done that. It is not a traditional roll for a woman. "I get that a lot. Sorry if what I do makes you feel uncomfortable. It makes most men feel that way." I am not uncomfortable, just surprised that is all. If you are good at it do it, Lester retorted. He held the door to the truck while she got in and then closed it for her.

A week had passed since Lester had seen Amanda. He had wanted to call her, but put it off. He really should have his ass kicked for not calling her. He could not understand for the life of him why he had not. Maybe he was afraid after their conversation Friday night that ship had sailed. Although he thought he had smoothed it over by apologizing and telling her basically if she wanted to do that she should. Maybe he would try later after his sales call he had to go to later today. He dreaded the sales call. The customers wanted to complain about pricing, business were not as bad as private individuals. He had to be there at 1000. He would leave the office at 0930. That would give him plenty of time to get there.

**What awaits him at his sales call?**


	5. Chapter 5 The estimate

**The usual disclaimers still apply. They are JE's. Mistakes and O/C mine.**

Chapter 5 The Estimate

His drive was uneventful. He arrived at 0955 at a ten bay garage named "Maxium Autobody". He walked into the receptionist and asked to speak with the owner "Max". He also advised her he had a 10AM appointment. Coco, the receptionist, told him to have a seat and Max would be right out. A couple of minutes later Max/Amanda walked out the door. "Lester what brings you by" she said gleefully. "Apparently, I am your 10AM appointment. You are looking to have Rangeman do the security for two garages and a barn" She was looking for that "Yes I am."

So this is your place. Yes, I love it here. I have four hundred acres, the house is over that way. Let me give you the nickle tour. We can start here with this garage. This one is fifteen thousand square feet and it ten bays. There is also about fifteen hundred square feet of office space and storage. He looked around, he was impressed. Where is the next one he asked. As they walked towards her personal garage. The dogs started barking. I hear some big sounding dogs. I have four. Let's walk over there then we will finish. As they approached she whistled. Two German Shepherds one was tan the other black appeared. The tan is Wyatt Earp, the black is Doc Holliday. They walked around the house towards the barn. She whistled again. This time to Rottweilers came around the side of the house. Here is Snake Plisskin and Batman. In case you did not figure it out, I like Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer. "How do you sleep at night with those horses in the house?" Quite well. He thought she should. "I understand why you are not worried to much about the house.

Since we are close to the barn I will show you it, then back to the other garage. She showed him around the barn and explained her concerns about fires and such. He petted the horses. She had two Pintos and a Chestnut. Because of the Chestnut she had met Patrick Swayze. He was cool after she proved she knew what she was talking about and to ask his horse trainer, she told him.

They headed to the other garage. She explained this was her personal garage and sale garage. There were several antique muscle cars in this garage along with her daily drivers. All the cars in here were Dodge, Chrysler or Plymouth. "So you have a thing for Mopars?' Yes, I do. They are my favorite. Out of the ones in here my pick is the 1971 Plymouth Cuda 440 6 pack car. I can see why, it is nice, very nice. "I have close to a million dollars sitting here in just these seven cars. In the right conditions some of these could come close to the million on its own. A Cuda convertible similar to this one sold for $3.5 million in Seattle a few months ago. I have to protect these cars." Lester nodded in agreement and said he understood.

Lester wanted to talk to her about the acreage she had. He wanted to know how the property laid. Was there water on it? She answered his questions. He told her he would be in touch he just needed to run a few numbers. He wanted to talk to Ranger. He had a thought.

**Wyatt is mine. The horses are real and mine. Yes, I met Patrick Swayze at a horse show because of my chesnut Arabian. He was nice after I proved I knew what I was talking about and told him to ask the trainer. She verified that I was telling the truth. To that point, he was not nice.**


	6. Chapter 6 The proposal

**The standard disclaimer applies. I just want Lester still.**

Chapter 6 The Proposal

When Lester returned to Rangeman, he went straight to Ranger's office and knocked. "Enter" from the other side of the door. He had about half way learned not to walk in Ranger's office if the door was closed. He learned to much about his cousin and his girlfriend. He also spent to much time on the mats for the same thing.

He reminded Ranger who Amanda was. "I have an idea that might benefit us and Amanda. She has four hundred acres with rolling hills, clearings, woods and water." "Let's hear the rest of it." came from Ranger. "If we could give her a discount and use the property a couple times a year for training. It could benefit all parties. She is using about fifty acres for the horses and gardening. It seems ideal. How long have we been looking for larger acreage to do this?" Let's meet with the core team and come up with figures. Wonder if she would be willing to sell. Lester doubted it. She loves the place.

Ranger sent a text to Bobby and Tank telling them to come to his office. In the mean time Stephanie came in. Two minutes later Bobby and Tank entered. "Everybody remember Amanda?" Nods from everybody. "Lester was at her place today to give an estimate on her facilities. Lester can explain his idea. Lester took over and told them what he saw and what she had said about the property. When he was finished he asked for everybody's thoughts and opinions. Stephanie's only question was if he had mentioned this idea to Amanda. He had not. Bobby and Tank thought half off equipment and monitoring was fair. It was agreed half off of both and Lester would present the idea. Around 1600 Lester called Amanda.

Lester's POV

Hey Amanda, it is Lester Santos. "Hi Lester." I have the pricing for our equipment and services. I would like to meet with you to go over all of it. When would you be available?

We could meet this evening if you are available. I am about finished at the shop. Would you like to grab dinner somewhere?

That sound great. Would you like for me to pick you up or meet somewhere? How about you pick me up about 6:30? Would that work? Where would you like to go so I know how to dress?

My first thought was in nothing would be best. But what came out of my mouth was, jeans and a blouse will work. A date with a touch of work. I could handle that. Now where do I take her. We don't need to go to a chain restaurant. They are too noisy and impersonal. I really do not want Pino's or Shorty's. I could take her to Redman's Diner. Nice but not over the top. I will ask her when I get there. I need to get ready.

Amanda's POV

Wow Lester did ask me out or at least to dinner. Amanda don't read to much in to this. It could be all business related. I really need to quit talking to myself in the mirror. I do not care, dinner is dinner. Okay, mental check list time. Showered, shaved legs and all other necessary areas, make up, hair. All checked. Dogs fed, watered and secure. Check. Clothes, GEEZ! This has got to be quick it is 5:40 PM. Here is my favorite blouse and jeans. She finished getting dressed. The door bell rang. She felt giddy like a girl. UGH! Why did dating have to be a pain, and I am not sure it is a date even.

Lester's POV

It is 1755. I cannot wait to see Amanda. Showtime! I rang the door bell. Luckily, she had locked Wyatt and Doc in another area of the yard to allow me access. I knew why she slept so well. Those two dogs together weighed as much as me. Without a gun I would not stand a chance against them. Not that I could bring myself to shoot one of them anyway.

Amanda's POV

I heard the door bell and the dogs. Luckily for Lester they are secured. I walked to the door and opened it. There he stood in a cream colored chamois shirt, with a forest green Henley underneath and jeans. He was yummy. Please come in. Let me grab my coat and purse. I was hoping he was wanting something more than just to give me a quote. I had a good feeling. First giddy now butterflies in my stomach. Crap Crap Crap. I am not some school girl. But he is hot. You look beautiful he called out to me as I was getting my things. I told him thanks and he looked good too. He would look better with no clothes. Sigh, but for now, I will dream.


	7. Chapter 7 The Proposal Continued

**They are Janet's. Mistakes and O/C mine.**

Chapter 7 The Proposal Continued

Lester's POV

I was thrilled when she opened the door. She had on a pink top with dainty flowers all over and a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places. I told her she looked beautiful. I have always thought Steph looked good when she went out. Amanda was just as good looking in her own way. I could tell Amanda was not a city or 'burg girl and that was alright by me. She was her own person.

On the way to the car, I asked her if Redman's Diner was okay with her. I explained it would be quiet where I could go over everything. I was hoping this would be more than just a business meeting or at least the very start of something more.

We arrived at the diner. It had its typical counter and booths at the front. On the left side was another dining room. I asked if we could be seated in that area. We were seated in that room at the very back table. We were the only ones in the room. We would have never known if anybody else was around with the way we were looking at each other. Good, I thought. The waitress took our drink and food order. She returned a few minutes later with the drinks.

I started going over the pricing and then approached about the half off offer for use of her property for as long as this agreement worked for everybody. Our dinner arrived just as I was finishing. It worked well. It gave Amanda time to think. Amanda had ordered grilled chicken with a salad. I had a turkey club sandwich with chips. It was quite good.

###############################

Amanda thought it over and agreed to allow them to use the property with the understanding any structures built became part of the property. If they found any structures on the property that was locked they were to leave it alone. All reasonable requests. She advised him she had some caches around the property in the event of an emergency. They were to be left alone unless of an emergency as well. If used, they need to be replace promptly. He agreed to all of these terms. A deal was made.

After they left the diner Lester drove them to the park. He asked her to walk with him around the lake. As they walked he took her hand. With that jester she smiled to herself. Maybe there is more to this than just business. They walked for a while. When they had gotten half way around Lester guided her to a bench.

##############################

Lester's POV

I asked Amanda to join me on the bench. I have been thinking a lot. I would like to see you more often than just for business. I would like to date you. I would like to see where it could go. What do you think? Would you like that? Her face lit up. I took that to mean yes. Finally, she did say yes.

Amanda's POV

I joined Lester on the bench when he asked. It had been a wonderful evening. One of the best since moving here. When he asked me to sit I started to worry. Was I reading to much into this? I waited for the other shoe to drop as they say, but it did not come. Instead, I heard him asking me to go out more often. My face lit up. I was shocked, finally I said yes. I had been alone for months. I had hoped and wanted to see if there was more to it than just business. I felt a spark the first time I met him in Shorty's a couple of weeks ago. Until now, we had not breached the subject it was business. We finished our walk. When we got to my house he walked me to the door and gently kissed me good night. It was perfect and he was a perfect gentleman. My night was outstanding.


	8. Chapter 8 Spending Time

**Damn still Janet's.**

Chapter 8 Spending Time

Lester's POV

Saturday morning I was up at my usual 0500. I mad my way to the gym for my morning work out. When I entered, I saw Ranger already there. I told him how things had gone with Amanda. He felt her requests were fair and reasonable. I told him the paperwork was on his desk. I told him I had asked her to go out on a regular basis. He shook his head, and how long will this last? I do not know, but I wanted to find out. Poor girl does not know what she is getting into, Ranger smarted off. We sparred for a few minutes, until others started coming in. I was due for monitors at 0800. I headed back to my apartment and showered. When I arrived on five, I contacted Hector. I arranged for him to go to Amanda's on Monday. I was going to accompany him while he was there. I called Amanda at lunch time. "I scheduled Hector to come to your place on Monday after lunch time."

Amanda made an unusual request of me. She asked me to bring two of my shirts that I had wore but not washed. I told her I would. I need to talk to her about that request. Weird.

Amanda's POV

Monday came in no time. Lester and Hector showed up as promised. I bounced out to the truck to see Lester. He got out and pulled me in for a hug and a deep kiss. Great there goes the panties and my knees are rubber. After he felt I had been thoroughly kissed, he introduced me to Hector. Hector's english was not all that great but I could understand him. Lester handed me the shirts. He had a bewildered look on his face. I had to laugh. They are for the dogs as if I had ESP'ed him. I can put them in the house. Your scent in there lets them know you are okay to be there. You teach a dog what is appropriate. It is not the first time I had done that training method. I will exchange them out in a couple of days. You will be fine in a few days around them. He still looked worried about the dogs. You will be fine a assured him.

A few hours later they were finishing up and I went to check on them. Hector went over everything with me and put the final touches on all of the wiring. I asked Lester what was on his agenda tonight. He gave the best possible answer. "Anything as long as it involves you Sweetheart." Smart move let me decide. I decided on Pino's. I asked Hector if he wanted to join us. He politely declined. I thanked him for his help and work. I told him I would bring Lester to Rangeman later. It was a warm and beautiful evening, so it was a topless night for the car that is. I let Lester drive. He might drive the 200 or the trucks but not my babies...yet.

When we got to Pino's he came around and opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. When I was out he pulled me to him and kissed me. "Sweetheart, I have waited all afternoon to do that again." I wanted to know why he had stopped! I got a big wolf grin and another kiss. Must have said that out loud. The man can kiss. His tongue asked for me to open my mouth, I did gladly. I could have stayed there for quite a while. It was nice. After we ate, we headed to Rangeman. We pulled up in front of the building and stopped. He came around and opened the door for me so I could go get in the drivers seat. He leaned against the car fender with his legs slightly spread to allow me closer access to him. We stood there holding each other Neither really wanting the evening to end. He kissed, kissed, and kissed me some more before finally saying good night and heading in the building. I was glad we were going slow. But the hormones said they could stand a little more. Me too, hormones.

Lester's POV

She is amazing and does not realize it. These couple of times we have gone out had been driving me out of my mind. While Hector and I were doing the install, I was watching her work on a car. Such a tremendous job, she does it effortlessly. Hector punched me a couple of times to get my mind back to the job at hand. I could not wait until we were done. I wanted to watch her more and then spend the evening with her.

While I am worried about the dogs, she does not seem to be. I will take her word for it. I want to be able to come to her without worry. I like my ass where it is. I need to ask her out on Thursday. I have that evening free. Time for the next step. I will call her on Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Date

**Janet's character. O/C mine**

Chapter 9 Another Date

Lester called Amanda about going out on Thursday and changing the shirts. It was all set for 7PM. There was a nice seafood restaurant that had opened recently. They decided to try it.

Amanda had talked to Stephanie a few times on the phone. She called her and explained her situation. Steph agreed to get Ella and they would go to the mall. Ella had excellent taste and knew what kind of outfit to get that Lester would love. Amanda had never picked an outfit to please someone else. Ella and Stephanie found a medium blue dress with three quarter sleeves and a low V-neck. She tried it on. It fit perfectly and hit just above her knees. They added a silver lacy shawl and matching FMP's. Amanda's lucky day. On clearance with an additional 30% off. This is how she liked to shop. Next stop Victoria Secret. After finding a pale blue matching bra and thong, Amanda was set. Thanks to Stephanie and Ella, Lester would be in trouble. They went to lunch. After they ate she thanked them for their help and headed home. Thursday could not get here soon enough. She was ready for the next step.

Thursday came. Date night.

Amanda showered, shaved and moisturized all parts that needed attention. She applied very little make-up. She did not need or use much. She got her hair done leaving it down and straight. She finished by getting dressed. She had locked Wyatt and Doc up again not taking anything to chance tonight. There was a knock at her door right at 7PM. Amanda opened the door and invited Lester in. He brought her bouquet of roses pinks, reds and white. They were beautiful. No man had ever given her flowers. Luckily, they were in a vase. Tears escaped her eyes. He pulled her close and asked about the tears. She told him. "Sweetheart, you deserve flowers. You will get more from me I promise." After her tears stopped she stepped back from him to take in the site before her. He was smoking hot. She realized she was looking at him like he was dessert. If she got her way...he would be. He complimented her on her outfit. She told him who helped her get it together. Now it was her turn to feel like dessert.

Would you like a tour of the house? He pulled her in for a kiss. It turned into several hot steamy kisses. He slid his hand down her side lightly skimming her breast. She let out a soft moan. He heard it. He took his right hand and grasped her left hand then moved it to his chest. She began rubbing his chest lightly. Another moan escaped her. Her eyes had started devouring him. The house tour and dinner was forgotten.

She led him to her bedroom. It was painted light blue, with teak wood floors. The room was huge. It had a king size bed, matching chest of drawers, dresser and a pair of night stands. Lester also noticed four dog beds spread around the room.

######Smut starts here############

She took his suit coat off of him. Then unbuttoned his shirt and took off the his tie. After that he stopped her. "Are you sure about this?" He took her hand and rubbed it on his pants over his bulging cock. "See what you have done to me? I want you to be sure this is what you want. I know when I undo and take off these pants my ability to stop will be gone." "Lester, I want to make love to you and then I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Is that too much to ask?" Lester told her, "I believe I can do that for you." She turned for him to unzip her dress. He like it on her, he liked it better in the floor. "I see Steph took you to Vicky's as well. No outfit is complete without a trip there."

All too soon all the clothes and shoes were on the floor. They were standing face to face just looking at each other taking in the sights before them. Lester took her face between his hands then leaned to kiss her. It was passion filled with plenty of tongue. She took her hands and began rubbing them on his chest. She liked that feeling. She let her right hand work its way down across his stomach and wash board abdomen. She was going to orgasm just feeling his body. She knew she would turn to goo at any moment. But she let the hand keep going downward until it finally reached his cock. He was larger than any other man she had known, but that would not stop her.

He was massaging her breast while taking his fingers to her nipples. She was moaning constantly. He was having a hard time with her rubbing his cock. This was the most passion he had ever had with a woman. He usually loved them and left them. He slid on hand down to her slick folds to find she was dripping wet for him. He teased her clit and opening. He slid his middle finger in her then wiggled it around. He felt little jerks and knew it would not take much to get her off. He thought about adding another finger then decided to wait until she was on bed. He wanted and needed to taste her. "Come on, let's to to the bed." When they were on the bed, he slid between her legs to the spot he wanted. If I do something you do not like, tell me, I'll stop. She was as good as he had dreamed. What he had tonight had made the cold showers and taking matters into hand over the last few weeks all worthwhile. He teased her sensitive clit while lapping the juice that ran from her. She told him she was coming. Just as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt ripped through her body. She screamed his name Les. That was all she could get out. When she started coming back down, she smiled at him and said thank you. He smiled back. It was all my pleasure. He meant it "You said you wanted me to make love to you, are you ready?" She was so ready.

He knew he was larger than a lot of men and would have to take it slow. He entered her tight wet pussy slowly, trying to let her body adjust to him. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he asked her if she was okay. She nodded yes. He slowly started pumping in and out of her. She moaned with pleasure at what he was doing to her body. "Les you feel so good." He knew he was getting close and he could tell she was too by the way her breathing changed. "Sweetheart, come with me." They both groaned as they came together. He propped himself up while he was still on and in her. "You called me Les, why. You usually call me Lester." It felt right she replied. "Please call me that all the time." He could feel himself getting hard again. "Somebody said something about fucking them like there is no tomorrow. Do you want that, Sweetheart?" She smiled and nodded. "Let me hear you say it." Les, Let's go again.

Let me know if I hurt you or if it is to much. I can stop or slow down. Whatever you need. Since her body had adjusted to his size she could handle the pounding he was giving her pussy. It was pure pleasure as far as she was concerned. There were no complaints from either party. As Lester came again Amanda did too. He growled her name, as he seed shot in here. She was sated. They went to sleep with her wrapped in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Hearbreak?

**If you read you know the drill Janet's crew and my crew.**

Chapter 10 Heartbreak?

The next morning she woke up sore and alone. She bit back the rears while in the bathroom. She did not want to cry at all but she was human. She walked to the kitchen and found a not. The tears flowed. She feared the don't call me, I'll call you note. It read:

Amanda,

Sorry I left without waking you. You looked like you were sleeping peacefully. I am a creature of habit. I will call you later. I have meetings this morning so it will probably be this afternoon. I had a wonderful time last night. You were amazing.

Lester

Figures. The tears kept flowing.

Amanda was going through the motions of work. She had plenty to do, an office to run, employees to oversee and estimates to write. Best not to think about last night. Just move forward.

About 2PM, Coco paged her to come to the office. There was a large hanging basket of flowers on the desk. "Somebody has an admirer and it ain't me." Amanda opened the card:

Sorry I haven't called yet. Really busy. Les

That brightened her day. She was not totally blown off. She put them on the filing cabinet in her office across from her desk. She could look at the beautiful petunias while she did some paperwork. She loved petunias. It reminded her of her dad, he called her his sweet tunie. The basket could be hung on the front porch and would go with the others already there. She had an empty hook out there.

When she got to the house, the answering machine showed a message. It was Lester. He wanted her to call back. She cleaned up before calling. She planned on fixing supper while she talked to him on the phone. He picked up on the second ring. "Yo." "Hey Les." "Did you get the flowers Sweetheart?" She told him yes, thank you, they were watered and hanging on the porch. "Great I saw the others on my way out this morning. Sorry I left so early, I am used to waking up about 0500 and did not want to disturb you." Creature of habit, she understood. "We are doing a take down, when I am finished do you want me to come over? I can bring dinner." She liked that idea and told him sure and she would be waiting. He could decide what they were having. "See you soon, probably in an hour to hour and half. Dinner is covered. Yippee!

Amanda found herself crying again. This time they were happy tears. It was not just one night. She had worried for nothing. Stephanie had let Lester's reputation slip as being a one night stand sort of guy. She did not want to be a notch or another Lester victim. Maybe she was not going to be.

She called Stephanie. Steph answered. Amanda asked if she had time to talk or if she was on the take down. She was not and wanted to know details about the date. Amanda told her about the flowers and that Lester loved the dress. Then tried to change the subject. She did not tell Stephanie about never leaving the house or the night they had. Stephanie was glad to hear about the dress and surprised about the flowers. "Lester does not send or bring a woman flowers. Ranger said Lester was all smiles today. So he must have enjoyed the evening." No doubt. If she only knew. Amanda told her about the basket of flowers today at the office. Steph was happy for her. "He must be crazy about you. Like I said he never does the flower thing." That made Amanda happy and feel much better. Her heart smiled at that.

About 7:30PM, Amanda's cell phone rang. Lester. "Where are you sweetheart? You are not in the house." She had walked to the barn to take care of the horses. I will be there in a minute. I am on my way up from the barn. She walked in to find Lester in the kitchen. He had gotten out plates and utensils. The pizza was already on the plates as well. She was washing her hands when he came up behind her. He nuzzled his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her. I have looked forward to seeing you all day. He spun her around and kissed her long and thoroughly. I missed you today Sweetheart. I missed you today too. He kissed her again, it was also long thorough and passionate. He deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue against her lips to gain access to her mouth. They finally needed to separate and come up for air.

They made their way to the table to eat. Once they were finished and cleared the dishes from the table she took him on a tour of the house. He had wandered some the other morning while looking for the second bathroom. But she gave the official tour and he needed to take it. He was most curious about the basement. The second bedroom was lavender in color with matching rugs on the hardwood floors. It supported the typical bedroom furniture, dresser, chest, night stands. There was a queen size bed in here. It had a hand made quilt across it with various shades of purples, pinks and white. In the corner was a sewing machine. He guessed besides cars she had other hobbies. The last bedroom was green in color. It was the same as the lavender room except no sewing machine. Then there was the other bathroom that he had found this morning. She took him down stairs to the basement. HA! She had been holing out on him. In the basement, he found for all intent and purposes a man cave. Any guy would love this room. There was a garage down here as well. Parked in there was a black 1969 Dodge Charger in pristine condition. There was a glass wall dividing it from the "man cave". The cave had a sixty inch flat screen mounted on one wall. With a couple of sectional sofas and recliners. There was a dart board mounted on the same wall but further away. There was a slate pool table in another area. The room also had a kitchenette against another wall. The last wall had three doors. One was to a bathroom, another was to a storage area for canned food. The third door opened into another room that was strange. All that was in it was a bed with "toys". She had a fantasy room. Interesting he thought.

**With the way I have been entering this story it is not a cliff hanger for long. This story is actually done on paper I am just typing it in here.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Tour Finishes

**If ya know em they are Janet's. Other wise it is mine.**

Chapter 11 The Tour Finishes

"I thought about it. Now it is a panic room. I am here by myself. I do not need a fantasy room, I have one upstairs. I can act out up there. I could fantasize in that room about having a man. Well that fantasy has happened now. So I can move on to others maybe with that man. There is a panel that hides that room. She went on to close the panel. Nobody knows the room is here except for you. Let me show you the pool and hot tub." Lester loved this place, he could live here just in this room downstairs. The basement would be a great for parties. Sometime they would have to have one.

They returned to the living room. It had the appearance of a log cabin in there. Rough sawed beams on the ceiling. Cedar logs for the walls. With a huge fireplace along the back wall. There was a television in this room but it was only a forty two inch screen. This was the kind of room you wanted to curl up under a blanket, watch the fire and read a book or snuggle with someone when it was cold outside. "Les it is time." He took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. She stopped. "Where do you think we are going?" "You said it was time." "Yeah, Les, to let the dog in." Damn, he thought. "There is not going to be any problems, I promise. "Are you sure about this?" "Just sit on the couch and lean back. You will do fine." "Yeah, but you are not going to be dinner for them." She let them in. Wyatt and Doc came up to him. He gave them treats and won them over. "They are big pushovers really. Like you really. Rough on the outside, pushover on the inside." They wanted petting. Lester was glad that was all they wanted. Wyatt was a ham. He got his toys out for Lester to play. Finally, Wyatt gave up trying to play and wanted belly rubs. He was the belly rub king.

Amanda and Lester were cuddled up together on the couch watching Amanda's favorite movie Tombstone. Lester got her attention by playing with her hair. They adjusted their positions to where she was in his lap. They began kissing at first gently then quickly deepening. The way she was sitting she could feel his erection growing. "Do you realize what you are doing to me?" He asked. She took his hand and placed it just inside the top of her pants to encourage him to move it between her legs. "Probably the same thing you are doing to me." He felt her wetness and liked that it was because and for him. "Can we move this to where we do not have an audience?" Referring to the dogs. She smiled and nodded yes. Once they were safely tucked away from doggie eyes. They started removing each others clothes.

###########Smut starts here################

When Amanda removed Lester's shirt, she began rubbing his sexy muscular chest with her hands and followed by soft kisses. It took all he had to stand and moan while she showered him with attention. Something he did not let women do, he was always in control. He removed her shirt once he was able to move and then her bra. She had beautiful breast. They were the perfect size as far as he was concerned. A real change for "the breast man". He thought, God I love this woman. He kissed her on the forehead, eyes, nose, each cheek and mouth before moving down her neck and chest. He kissed each breast. He took the right one and knead on it and pinched the nipple. While he had his mouth on the left breast's nipple. He bit the nipple, then laved it with his tongue to soothe it. He switched breast and repeated the process. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved down her ribs making his way slowly to "the playground". Amanda watched, smiled, moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he enjoyed her body. She moaned when he made his way to the playground. She loved his talented tongue and what it could do to her body. She was ready for him. He slid his tongue between her folds. "Sweetheart, are you glad to see me? You're dripping for me. Let's see how you taste." "Les you are killing me." "You make an excellent dessert." He flicked her clit with his tongue. He loved making her jump. He slid a finger in her as kept working her clit. Then he added a second finger in her. He continued until he felt her orgasm hit. As soon as she started coming down, he slid into her allowing her time to adjust. He wanted her to enjoy every time they were together. He wanted it to be as pleasurable for her as it was for him. "Are you okay?" "Yes make love to me Les." Not being one to disappoint He did just that.

############End smut#################

Now that he could be around Wyatt and Doc. The next challenge would be Snake and Batman. They could be standoffish with some others they would take up with quickly.

Two months later, those two were not a problem. He could do what ever he wanted with them. Overall, they were good dogs.

He was spending almost every night there. They talked about him giving up his apartment on four. He could stay at her house with her. Most of his clothes were there anyway. The only clothes he had at the apartment was his Rangeman clothes. He could keep a change of clothes in his office for in case of emergency. Luckily, they had decided for him to move in with her. A new hire needed an apartment. Since the apartment came furnished Lester did not have to worry about that. A few clothes and some person effects were all to move. He had a few kitchen items that he had purchased. They could be stored at the shop in the storage room if they were not needed in the house.

They were excited for this new step in their lives. They had come along way in a short time. So much for taking it slow.


	12. Chapter 12 Not Such Good News

**Sorry I forgot this. They are Janet's Amanda is mine.**

Chapter 12 Not Such Good News

Bobby had received his papers for his last mission. He had hoped to put it off since hew was about to finish medical school in a month. He was just to close to being finished to have a six month setback. He would have to start that semester over. Medical school was not cheap.

He knocked on Ranger's office door. "Enter" from the other side of the door in a loud voice. He opened the big oak door. "Hey Ranger. I need some help." Ranger nodded. "I got mission papers to leave in a week. I will be finished with medical school in a month. If I go now, I will loose the whole semester. I was hoping to get a deferment so I can finish.?"

"Who would you ask or what would you suggest we do?" Ranger asked as he steepled his fingers.

"We could ask Lester if he would go on this mission. It would allow him to finish his contract and me finish school." Bobby suggested.

"Where is Lester? I will make a few calls and explain the situation. Then we will go from there. I think Lester will be fine with it."

Bobby told him Lester was at home with Amanda and thanked him for his help.

Ranger called the higher ups and explained Bobby's situation. They agreed to the proposal and asked it Lester was on board. Ranger told them probably. He would call back to confirm.

Lester received a text from Ranger. Report to Rangeman. Lester explained to Amanda that he hated to go but he was needed at the office. "See you when you get back." B there n 20. Was his text back to Ranger. He kissed her bye and left.

Lester knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter". He opened the door. "What's up?" Ranger replied, "You are. Bobby got mission papers today. He lacks a month from completing medical school. I have talked to the Commanding Officer in charge and they approved you going instead if you will agree. You have to report in a week." Lester had a surprised look on his face. He had not expected this. "I will go, Bobby needs to finish school. I have several things I need to do. I need someplace to live for a week. I gave up my apartment. And after this, Amanda's will be gone. Let them know I am on board."

He started going over his list of things to do before he left. His shots were current. He needed to change his will. He would still leave his Rangeman interest to the rest of the core team. They can decided what to do there. He would leave his money and rental houses to Amanda. Beautiful would not need it since her and Range were an item. He knew it was not wise to have left everything to Stephanie anyway, but he did not know who else to leave it too. His only relative was Ranger. He sure as hell did not need it. Amanda was precious to him, she had became his world. She was already well off with her business, but if she wanted to escape his money would help. He wanted her to be better off if he did not return. He also needed to end it with her. He did not want to leave her in limbo. If she found someone else while he was gone she needed to be able to freely move on. This was going to be hard. He did not want to leave her or give her the freedom to move on. Yeah he was being selfish. Hopefully, she would wait but he could not ask that of her.

He called Amanda. Hey Sweetheart, I have a few things to do here at the office before I come home. Let's go to dinner to night.

She was all for that. Her day had gone to hell in a hand basket. He told her he would be home around 1800.

At 6PM he got home. When he came in she was walking out of the bedroom. She was wearing a cornflower blue shirt with gray stripes and jeans. Wanna go to Redman's he asked. She nodded yes. She was glad to see him she needed a pick me up. A huge deal she had been working on fell through. The guy backed out on purchasing one of the cars she had for sale. It had been a really big let down for her. Unaware that her day was about to get worse, they left for dinner.

At dinner Lester was distant. She wondered if she had done something to make him mad. She had told him about her day on the way to the diner. Maybe he was just thinking about that. She asked him about his day and he never answered her. After dinner they went to the same park they had gone to when they decided to start dating. It was cool out this evening, but they slowly walked around the lake anyway. He stopped at the same bench and sat. He asked her to join him. She sat and had an uncomfortable felling about what was coming. Lester finally spoke as he took her hand. She knew tears would be falling soon. "Amanda, you know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." She nodded yes and the tears started to fall. She could see and knew where it was going. Not good. "I need to end this relationship with you. I have to go on a mission. I will be gone for six months at least. Wow, there was no holidays coming up it is only the end of May and first of June, she thought. "It is not fair to ask you to wait for me when I do not know if I will come back alive. I want you to be able to move on if you desire and find someone to take my place." She felt a whole gamete of emotions. What was he asking or telling me, she thought. "Why are you doing this?" "I never leave a woman behind waiting on me. What I do is to dangerous to have her waiting." he replied.

"What happens if I WANT to wait?" she asked with a sharp tone on want. "You can't it is not fair." "AGAIN I say, what if I WANT to wait?" still using the sharp tone. "Please do not make this harder than what it already is. If it was not for this mission, this would be me proposing to you instead." He did not intend to say that last part out loud. She stopped crying and just looked deep in those beautiful green eyes. "I would like a proposal better. Do you mean that?"

"Yes, more than anything, I wanted you to be my wife." "I will wait for you."

"You can't wait for me, I do not know if I will return." "I deserve to have a say in this. This is not just you in this relationship. The last I checked it took two to have a relationship." She held up one finger, "You" then she held up a second finger "Me" and intertwined the two. "Relationship, got it?"

"I got it." "Good, then I will wait for you. I have waited for years for you, I can wait a few more months. If you have something and someone to come back to it is incentive."

"You have made me a very happy man. If you want to wait I will accept that. Amanda, I love you today, tomorrow and forever." "Lester, I love you today, tomorrow, and forever. When you come home we will get married."

"Just so you know, I have already made some changes to my will in case something goes wrong. I have made provisions for you. I have had every intention on marrying you since we had lunch for the first time at Pino's. So most of this is things you would get as my wife." "Lester you cannot do that. What about your family?" Ranger is my only family. I have no siblings and my parents are gone. We both know Ranger does not need the money. You are my family, who knows you could be carrying our family now." She drew back. She needed to tell him the truth so he would know. "Lester, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Danny took that possibility away. I will never be able to have children. I hope that is not a deal breaker for you." "It is not a deal breaker. What happened?" "Can we talk about that at a different time? My nerves are a little raw at the moment?" He said sure. Kids or no kids he wanted her.

"We have a busy day tomorrow." They walked back to the car hand in hand. Both happy they had an understanding.

**Amanda is strong. She likes to get her way. More to come on no kids.**


	13. Chapter 13 Whats Next

**Not mine Janet's. Well Amanda is mine. Mistakes are too.**

Chapter 13 What's Next

Once they were home, they got ready for bed. They held each other until they went to sleep. In the morning, Lester woke Amanda by showering her with soft kisses. She rolled over to allow him better access to her front. They held, kissed and caressed each other most of the morning. Slowly he made love to her. When they were finished he held her while she cried. She lied to him and told him they were because she was happy to have him in her life when he asked. He knew better but let it go. It was nice to be loved. She was scared something would happen to him and she would be alone again.

Amanda finally had to go to the shop. She wanted to stay with him all day. They decided Lester would cook dinner for them tonight. He left to run a few errands. When Lester returned that evening, he had all the items he needed for dinner. Steaks, he would grill those. Amanda helped anyway. She made salad, baked beans and corn.

After dinner was finished, leftover stored and dishes washed, they went to the cave aka the basement. He pulled her down on the couch beside him. "I want to give you something. I would like for you to keep it while I am gone." He opened a small box. It had a heart shaped pendant on a white gold chain. He put it around her neck. While he was clasping it, he told her "This is my heart. Please think of me and what I mean to you. If you break my heart I will take it back. It is all I can give you right now."

"It is beautiful. I will always think of you and I won't break your heart. Please don't break my heart either." She leaned over to him and kissed him. She wanted him right then and there.

##############Smut###############

She made her intentions known when she took his shirt off then her own. She did not want there to be any miss communications between them. There wasn't. He helped her out of the rest of her clothes and removed his own. He sat on the couch while she kissed and rubbed his chest. Slowly she worked her way towards his groin. He let out a moan that almost sounded like a growl. She cupped his balls in her left hand while taking his shaft in her right hand. She used her tongue on the tip and the head of his cock. While she was laving him repeatedly, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. It was all he could do besides moan.

No other woman had given herself completely and freely to him as what Amanda had. The only thing she had asked of him was for him to love and give himself to her. He was just as willing to give himself to her as freely and completely too.

Amanda could tell he was close. She heard his breathing change and felt him starting to go more rigid. She sped up her process. He let out a huge moan and shot his load down her throat. She swallowed every drop of him. "God Sweetheart that was incredible. It felt out of this world." He pulled her up for a kiss and traded places with her. "My turn. Let's see if you can take it like a woman." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I will try to do my best." she said and then giggled.

Following the pattern she had done, he kissed and rubbed her chest. He made sure to pay close attention to each breast. He rolled the nipples in his fingers and followed it with kisses and sucking on them. He finished by laving each with his tongue. When he was satisfied she had taken that part like a woman he moved on the her abdomen. Again kissing and rubbing the area with his rough hands. He gently moved her legs further apart. He took his middle finger to her already sensitive clit., lightly flicking it, she would involuntarily jump. He found that amusing. He let his tongue take over that part. He slid a finger in between her velvety wet folds and moved it inside her. Next he added a second finger. He pumped them into her has he sucked her clit. He could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers. She was coming fast and hard. "Ride my fingers. Come for me Sweetheart. You are so beautiful." Just as he said that she exploded. He sucked up the juices that ran from her. "Look what you have done to me." He stood. There was his cock, full, erect and ready to go again. He sat on the couch. She straddled him and positioned herself over his cock. She looked down at him. "Are you ready?" Not giving him time to answer she impaled herself on him. Geez! He thought. She was indeed ready for him. Her wall were relaxed and she had plenty of juice for lubrication. He held her hips and let her ride him. She was moaning at the pleasure she felt between her legs. She felt incredible on his cock. With each stroke she brought him closer to orgasm. When he could no longer hold it, he teased her clit with his fingers. "Go with me Sweetheart." He went over the edge, she followed him. They stayed joined and wrapped in each others arm until their breathing returned to normal. She enjoyed the feeling of being joined to him like this.

"I love you Amanda." "I love you Les." Once they were able to move they gathered up their clothes, went to clean up and then to bed. She woke around 3AM with him snuggled in behind her and his arm across her. She felt safe, loved and wanted. She did not want to get up but the bathroom called. When she came back Lester began kissing her neck and nuzzling on it. MMMM nothing like a 3AM fuck and a 4AM fuck except maybe a 5AM fuck. The alarm went off at 6:30. "That thing lies." Wyatt and Doc start aggravating her. "Wyatt, Doc no go back to sleep." "Sweetheart they are more effective than an alarm clock. Let them out, I will be here waiting."

**I promise you Wyatt is more effective than any alarm clock. He will let you know when it is time to go out. **


	14. Chapter 14 Thursday into Friday

**Still Janet's. Amanda and mistakes mine. The title to this chapter is a little different since Lester leaves in a few days.**

Chapter 14 Thursday into Friday

She came back. He was right there as promised. ASLEEP! She sighed and snuggled in to him. He pulled her tight to him. They woke an hour later. She could feel his morning wood in her back greeting her. She wiggled against it. "What are we going to do about this?" "I can come up with a few ideas." He said with an eyebrow waggle. She licked her lips. "Show me." He pulled her onto her back and showed her one of his ideas. "I am also good in the shower." He grinned at her, then scooped her up and took her to the shower. When they were done, he asked if she was convinced he was good in the shower. She smiled, shut the water off and grabbed a towel. She was going to dry him off. He took the towel away from her to dry her first. "I need to make sure your breast are good and dry." As he continued use the towel on her now dry breast, she giggled. It made his heart feel good and skip a beat.

They dressed and headed out to the kitchen. His cell phone chirped, he had a text. It was from Ranger. Can u and Amanda meet Babe and I 4 dinner after take down 2night? He read it to Amanda. She said sure. "What should I wear." "Nothing would be fine by me, but since it is not a party of two, jeans and t-shirt would be best or a blouse if you prefer. We will be in Rangeman gear."

They had breakfast with bacon, eggs and toast. He kissed her bye and left for Rangeman. She went to take care of all the animals and headed to the shop. She had a big day ahead of her. A Mustang they had been contracted to restore was finished. The owner was coming to pick the car up. A forty thousand dollar pay day. She also had another car that was due to be finished today. The owner would be there tomorrow. The week was going to be a great week financially.

There was a few days before Lester let her for six months. It made her sad and proud at the same time. She knew he was still serving our country.

Later in the day, Lester called her. We are going to Shorty's after the take down. We should be there about 2100. She hated military time. She had to think with it. She could not wait to see him and find out what Ranger wanted. Probably about using the property.

She finished her work. Then repeated this mornings chores of taking care of the animals. She grabbed a shower, shaved, moisturized and did other necessary things to look good for Lester. She headed to Shorty's about 8:30. She wore a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with horses on it. She was the first one there. She secured the table in back of the building. She sat where she could watch the door and look for Lester. She understood the desire to sit in that position. You can see everything and nothing nor anybody gets past you. The came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Baby." Amanda said as Lester entered. He had some of the other guys with him. He introduced her to Cal, Woody and Hal. She remembered Woody. He pulled her in for a mind blowing and panty ruining kiss. "Yeezha, get a room" Cal said.

Ranger and Steph came in a few minutes later. Ranger took Amanda's seat. She did not care. She had what and who she wanted.

They ordered pizza and beer. Amanda ordered a soda. "Don't you want beer as well?" Stephanie asked. "I do not drink any alcohol. I never could get past the smell. I figured if I did not like the smell, I would not like the taste. I really never had the desire for it, drugs or smoking. Horses and cars are enough drugs for me."

Ranger spoke, "Good choices. I was wanting to know if it would be okay to come to your place on Saturday. We need to get a plan together for training."

Do you have ATVs? It is the easiest way of getting around the property line. There is a road going around it. I do not take trucks over it. It does to much damage, unless it is an emergency. "No problem. The guys that are here now will be the only ones coming."

I will guide you. I have two ATVs. After everybody has finished for the day we could have a campfire. Maybe grill steaks, if you want. Make it a send off for Lester. Lester spoke, "I do not need a send off." Amanda asked him, "Are you sure?" Then whispered in his ear. After everybody else leaves we can get a sleeping bag or blanket and make love by the fire. A huge wolf grin came across his face. Since you put it that way, it sounds like great idea, he whispered back. "I think it is a wonderful idea Amanda." He confirmed out loud to the others. "Yeah, you are going to get laid, you cannot fool us." Tank teased.

Ranger, what time do you want to start? How about 0800? It is not to early. Amanda agreed.

Amanda and Lester headed home. She could run him to work in the morning, since his truck was at Rangeman. They got ready for bed as soon as they got there. When they managed to get to bed they cuddled and drifted to sleep. Too tired to do anything more than sleep. They had, had a long day. Really Amanda was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Lester woke at 0500. He quietly got dressed and went for a run. He returned a few minutes after 6AM. Coffee was brewing and he heard the shower. He slipped out of his clothes and went in the bathroom. "Would you like company?" "Hop in."

##########Smut##########

"I am very good in the shower." Amanda replied, "So am I." She dropped to her knees and grasped Lester's growing cock. "Let me show you how good." She took his cock in her mouth and began sucking on it. Lester moaned. Amanda smiled to herself. She was glad she could make him feel good. God she was going to miss him while he was gone. Six months might as well been six years in sex terms. But she would make it. She felt him tighten and heard his breathing change. She sped up just a little. She felt him explode in her mouth. She swallowed every drop. He pulled her back to her feet and into his arms. He kissed her. He could taste himself on her lips. Thank you, that was amazing. He kissed her again, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. He deepened the kiss. He could feel himself getting hard again. He took her hand to place it on his growing member. Would you like this in the playground? She moved her leg to allow him better access to her waiting pussy. She wrapped her leg around him. He wrapped he other leg around him then backed her against the wall. He easily slipped into her since she was wet for him. I love that I can make you wet like this. She moaned. It was not going to take much to send her over the edge. He thrust into her three more times and felt her climax. As she was moaning his name, he finished as well. They finished their shower. They dried each other off and got ready to face the day. It had started off great.

###########End Smut###########

Ranger had told Amanda how many would be at her place on Saturday for the bonfire. She went to the store to get steaks, potatoes, corn on the cob and salad items. Everything could be cooked in or on the fire. With the costs of steaks she really should consider using part of her property to raise her own cattle. Unfortunately, her garden was not ready or she would have had all of the veggies needed.

Lester was to leave on Monday. She felt a sense of dread come over her. She was going to need her friends and work to help her deal with everything. She returned home to put up the groceries. With that task done she went to the shop.


	15. Chapter 15 Friday thru Saturday

**They are still Janet's. Amanda and mistakes still mine.**

Chapter 15 Friday thru Saturday

Lester called. He asked how her day was going and offered to fix dinner tonight. How about spaghetti for dinner with garlic bread? It sounded great to Amanda. "While I have you on the phone, would you mind getting what ever the guys will want to drink tomorrow night. You know more about what they drink than I do. He agreed. The rest of the day flew by and the work day was done. Lester got beer and ice for the cooler for tomorrow nights get together. He fixed the spaghetti along with homemade sauce. It was outstanding. After kitchen detail was done they went downstairs to shoot pool. They talked a little about his up coming mission and the dangers of it. He told her all he could about to try to ease her mind. Sadly, he only knew a few of the details. He used what he had experienced on other missions to try to answer her questions. It was really all he had to go on. It kept him from getting in trouble for disclosing information. Most he would learn once he reported. He knew this would be hard on her so he did not tell her of all the danger. He feared he would not come back the same or come back at all. This was going to be the most dangerous assignment he had been on in a while.

She knew he was not telling her everything. She could sense it in him. She hoped and prayed he would be safe. She knew he was protecting her as well. It did not make her happy but she appreciated him for it anyway.

They went to bed. They were going to have an early morning. It was going to be a long day as well. They woke at 6AM. Even though today was going to be a long day, they still made time for each other. They enjoyed a fun round of love making. Nothing over the top, mainly just to enjoy each other body and connect with each other. They showered and got dressed. They were spending the day together and work for Lester so to speak. Lester made coffee while Amanda started breakfast. It was 7:30 when they finished breakfast and clean up after themselves.

They headed out to the garage to get out the ATVs. One was covered in mud. "Why is this one so filthy?" I wanted to check a couple of things out on the property yesterday. So I went out for a few minutes. You will see later. The others arrived a few minutes later. The men unloaded the ATVs.

"The main road we are going over first is the perimeter and property line. As we go past other roads I will give you an idea of what is down each one. We can go over all of them or just the ones you are most interested in. Everybody fueled up?" They nodded yes. "Let's go." As they rode Ranger asked various questions about the terrain. She answered his questions. They reached one of the roads and stopped to tell him what was down that road. "Who bulldozed these roads or were they already built when you bought the place?" Asked Ranger. "I built the roads." "Okay, but who bulldozed them?" "I bulldozed them myself. I learned how to operate a dozer years ago from my uncle. I have a Cat D9."

"Let me get this straight. You own a body shop can run a dozer, ride ATVs and live alone?" Tank questioned. "And I can operate an en loader/backhoe and have a Class B commercial drivers license." Amanda stated. "I think I am in love." Woody proclaimed. "She is mine. Paws off." Lester growled. "No, I am not a 'burg girl. I have a blast on the dozer. I enjoy a nontraditional female life. When we get to the next road we will go down it. You all will love it. I hope you brought extra clothes."

They got to the next road. Amanda turned down it. They went about a half a mile before Amanda sped up. Up ahead was a mud pit. She blasted through it sending mud everywhere. The pit was thirty feet wide and about one hundred fifty feet long. She stopped a safe distance away from the pit in case others decided to have fun in the mud. All of them did. Her philosophy, what is the point of an ATV and mud if you do not mix them?

Woody, Cal and Hal decided they really liked Amanda. She was laid back, attractive, not afraid to get dirty and had interest they had. If Lester ever let her go they would be asking her out. This woman they knew they would stand a chance, not like with Bomber, which was no chance. Of course they loved Stephanie, but Ranger would never let her go. These two women were a hundred and eighty degrees different from each other. Which was a good thing. They each had their own good qualities that the men liked.

After playing a few minutes, Ranger said it was time to move along**. **At the next road Amanda told Ranger this area she preferred them not to use. There was a fall out shelter in that area and did not want people around it. He agreed to that request.

After passing two more roads, she stopped. This road takes you to a two acre pond. It is approximately fifty feet in depth in the center. There is a diving platform in the center. It is a twenty by twenty deck. You are welcome to use it. I like to fish in that pond. "I do not know if you have noticed, but we have driven past four fuel caches, if you need to use them that is fine, just replace what you use." She felt comfortable about making the offer after being around Ranger some today. "I noticed them. I appreciate that and we would replace them." They moved on. They returned to the house about lunch time.

While breakfast was cooking this morning, they took the time to make sandwiches and fix a veggie tray for lunch. They brought them out with bottled water. The men talked about what roads they wanted to go back over. Mud pit road topped the list. All Ranger could do was shake his head. He would not roll his eyes even though the comment deserved it. They ended up with four roads to look at closer. Then the "children" would play in the mud. Amanda opted to stay at the house to get things set up for the evening festivities.

The men left out to finish scouting about 1300. Amanda started setting up tables and stacking wood. Once she completed those tasks, she went in to take a shower. Afterwards, she did as much as possible to be ready. Salad was ready, steaks marinated, potatoes washed and wrapped, and the corn was finished soaking and wrapped. Fire lit. Good to go.

Stephanie, Lula and Connie arrived. They helped Amanda get all the food out. As they were carrying the last of the food out the men came back. They were ready for showers after they loaded the ATVs. Lester showed Ranger and Tank to the extra bathrooms in the house. Amanda told Bobby there was a shower in the barn and where to find it in the lounge. Then she took Cal, Hal and Woody to the shop. She showed them where the showers were and left them.

All three of them were wondering to themselves how serious Lester was about her. Each one wanting to ask her out if he fucked up. How did he end up with her, they all thought but never spoke out loud. Eventually, all of the men made it back out to the fire. Lester was the last one to come out. Amanda could tell he was thinking. "Penny for your thoughts." she said. He smiled. "I have a big decision to make. I leave in a couple of days." "Anything I can help you with?" Amanda asked.

"Yes there is, you can say yes." "Yes to what?" she questioned.

**Wonder what the question is? I know I have made Amanda sound really tomboyish. I can do all of the things she can do except the dozer. My uncle never took the time to teach me. I did watch him a lot. I have the basic concept of using it. My real life "Lester" has wanted me to get my Class B license for a while. I need not get them with my road rage issues. He has let me drive his tractor trailer before. I know I can do it. Sorry this is a short chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Saturday Night Con't

**Janet has still not given me Lester, so she still owns all of them. Amanda is mine, I would trade her for Lester.**

Chapter 16 Saturday night continued

"Yes to marrying me tonight, right here, right now. I watched you today. I cannot imagine spending my life with anybody but you. You are so relaxed and take everything in stride. You want to enjoy life."

"Are you sure about this? The other day you were trying to end our relationship because of this mission. Now you want to marry me? Really big change Santos. What is with the change? Spill it."

"Like I said, I watched you today. You were totally relaxed. You bossed Ranger around with follow me, don't use this area and other things. Nobody bosses him around."

"Well, yes I was relaxed. I was on my turf. In my element. I did not boss Ranger. I had to tell him where places were off limits. I know what it is, your afraid I won't be here when you come back or things will have changed and I won't be available."

"I saw the way the guys looked at you. There are three that are quite taken with you. So, I guess yes I am afraid. I want to know I have a wife at home waiting on me. That loves me and only me. That drives me wild. That makes me want and need to be a better man. Someone that looks beyond this exterior and sees me. And above all else, and this is purely selfish, I want to make love to my wife before I leave not just my Sweetheart."

"How could we pull this off even if I agreed to marry you now? We do not have a marriage license or a minister or even a justice of the peace."

"Actually I have a marriage license and a friend owes me a favor, he is a minister. All of that is covered. The last piece I need is a bride. You."

She pressed her lips together not sure whether to laugh, cry, scream, run or say yes. When would we get to take a honeymoon? What if he did not come back then what? She needed a minute. She excused herself and went to the house. She did not answer him for now. She really needed to think and quickly. She went in her bathroom. She stood there looking in the mirror. What do I do? If I say not now then what.? If God forbid something happened and was killed, I would never know myself as Mrs. Lester Santos. If he was injured I would have no rights to stay with him or make decision on his medical care. All questions she asked herself as she looked in that mirror. She loved the idea and the sound of being Mrs. Lester Santos. Amanda Santos nice ring to it she liked it. She also loved the idea of making love as husband and wife. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her closet. Lester came in the room. She could tell he was hurt. She smiled at him. "I am sorry." she said. he dropped his head. "I understand. I should have not asked." Amanda spoke. "Lester, please look at me." He looked in her blue eyes. "I am sorry, but you have some calls to make. We can not get married without the minister. Also, it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. He broke out in a huge smile.

"I know someone. I will be right back." Lester left the room. A few minutes later he returned with Wyatt and Doc. "They agreed to walk you down the aisle and be the ring bearers. I promised them extra milk bones if they did not bite anybody." It was perfect.

Let me get dressed. how out of this room. She could not believe that in less than two hours she had gone from seriously dating Lester to engaged and was about to marry him. Probably the shortest engagement in history. Stephanie and Lula came in the house. "Amanda." Stephanie called. Wyatt and Doc answered. Amanda shushed them. "In the bedroom." Stephanie asked, "Why are you changing clothes?" There is a party out there with no host or hostess." "I cannot get married in jeans and a t-shirt. Lester had to go make a call to the minister."

"You are getting married?" Lula asked. "Yep as soon as the minister makes it here." "What the hell happened here, we missed something." Stephanie complained.

"He wants me to marry him before he left. He wants me to be Mrs. Lester Santos. I want that too." She left out the making love part. TMI as far as that goes. "I can't imagine my life without him. The honeymoon will have to wait until he gets home obviously.

"Sit down we need to doll you up some more." Steph nodded in agreement with Lula. Amanda did as she was told. Wyatt and Doc go bored and went to lay down on their pillows. Fifteen minutes later Ranger came looking for Stephanie. "Babe, are you in here?" Wyatt and Doc answered again. "In here but do not open the door. Amanda's security detail is in here and obviously working." What are you doing?" He asked through the door. "Go talk to Lester. He can explain." Ranger left without saying anything. Steph rolled her eyes. "He can be just as bad in person as on the phone. No goodbye or okay. I am going to have to keep working on that."

"Girl, I believe you are ready." Lula deemed after thirty minutes. "Lula can you find out if everything is ready for me, please? If I put the leashes on the dogs they will be ready to bust through the door. Lester said they could also be ring bearers." Amanda looked at their collars. Sure enough there were the rings attached with ribbons.

"They are ready. Are you sure about this?" She nodded. "Ready?" Lula asked. "Except for leashes I am ready. Lula, I am positive I want this." She put the leashes on Doc and Wyatt.

"Let's get married."


	17. Chapter 17 Wedding Bells

**They are Janet's. Mine is Amanda and mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words of encouragement I have received through private messages and reviews. Questions will be answered here in this chapter on Amanda's past and why no kids.**

Chapter 17 Wedding Bells

They all headed out of the bedroom and went outside. Somebody had found the wedding march and had it playing. Steph went to Ranger. Lula went to Tank. Wyatt and Doc stayed close to Amanda. Their tails started to wag when they saw Lester. Both dogs started to relax a little. When they reached Lester, Amanda told them to sit. They did between Lester and Amanda. "Looks like they are making one last point." She smiled, snapped her fingers and pointed "Wyatt." He moved to her side. "Doc" and pointed beside Lester. Doc moved beside Lester. She handed Lester Doc's leash.

Amanda noticed some of the guys from the body shop was there along with Coco. Lester must have called them. She was glad her work "family" was here.

The minister spoke. "Dearly beloved..." When it came time for the vows, Lester was to speak first, he had written his. "Amanda you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I fell for you the first time our eyes met there in Shorty's. You have looked beyond my rough exterior and saw the man I am capable of being. I will love, honor, and cherish you today, tomorrow and always.

"Amanda do you know what you want to say?" the minster asked. "Yes."

"Lester, I am glad I came in Shorty's that day. I did not believe in love at first sight until I saw you there that day. I wondered what kind of man you were. I found out that day. I flattened the tire on my car. I was prepared to find out if you were a gentleman. You are a true gentleman. Lester I will love, honor, and cherish you today, tomorrow, and always." Lester was smiling at her and her vows. Confession is good for the soul.

"Rings."

They got the rings off of the collars and placed them on each others finger. "With this ring I thee wed." "You may kiss the bride." Lester kissed her to the point of an "R" rating. Gotta put on the best public display of affection at a time like this.

"For the first time ever I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lester Santos." The guys whooped and whistled. Lula and Stephanie cried. The dogs were barking at everybody, but were happy. The Santos' took the dogs back to a secure area of the yard for a while, then returned to their guests. They had a few pictures taken on cell phones. They would get passed around via text.

Eric and the guys stopped to see Amanda. She asked Eric if Lester had called. He had. Each one of them gave her a kiss and gave her best wishes. They would see her on Monday. They thanked Lester for the call, shook his hand and advised him to never hurt her or end up like Danny. Coco hugged Amanda and offered her best wished. She looked at Lester, "Don't hurt her or you will be like Danny." then hugged him.

After the shop guys came through the Rangeman crew started filtering past. All the guys kissed Amanda on the cheek and welcomed her to the family. Each one told her if she needed anything to let them know, since Lester was going to be gone. As the guys got to Lester they did that weird man hug with a fist bump. Several called him a lucky bastard. They let him know they would watch over her as one of their own since she was now. That was something else he had wanted for her. Safety. Steph came through with Ranger. She kissed Lester on the cheek and congratulated him. Ranger told him that he and the other men would keep an eye on her to keep her safe. Tank and Lula were next to congratulate him. Tank repeated what Ranger had said. Lula told him that she and Stephanie would take her shopping. "She should be well stocked on Victoria Secret stuff when you get home."

The guys from the shop and Coco left. Woody, Cal and Hal had their questions answered. She was off the market. They headed out to find a bar. It was going to be strange without Lester being with them. Nobody knew when Connie and Bobby left. They had been slipping around still seeing each other even though they were supposed to be splitsville.

Lester asked Ranger, Steph, Tank and Lula not to leave just yet. He wanted to find out some more about Danny Foster and if he was going to be a problem.

They were chilling out around the fire. "Sweetheart, you looked beautiful up there this evening." "Thank you, you looked pretty sexy yourself."

"I am not sure how to ask this except to just ask it. Coco and the guys said something that concerned me." She motioned for him to continue. "They told me if I hurt you I would end up like Danny. What did they mean?"

Amanda sighed. Danny is dead. It happened a few weeks ago. I know he was murdered. The person or persons responsible has not been caught. I doubt they will be either." She sighed again. "Here is the story. When Danny and I got together it was great. I mean really great. We dated about six months and got engaged. We finally got married. Less than a month later the beatings started. He would always apologize and like a dumb ass I would take him back. By two months in the marriage, the beating were really bad. He would drink to excess and when he did he was a mean drunk. The last time was the worst beating and when I left. He blacked both eyes, broke my nose and my jaw along with my left shoulder. After he beat me, he raped me. Then he passed out. All of the trauma has left me unable to have children. With the damage Danny did to my uterus, I cannot carry to term. I have lost one child already. I was pregnant at that time.

When I married him, Eric Stover gave me a burner phone. He told me to keep it hidden. He did not trust Danny. I called him but could not talk. He could hear me crying. He came and got me then took me to the hospital. I left with the clothes on my back. The hospital patched me up along with putting the left arm in a cast from hand to shoulder. I found out then that the arm was broke in two places as well. Eric had taken pictures of all the damage. The hospital and the police took pictures. Man, I looked like I had gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson, then run over by a Mack truck. I was bad. They kept me for observation because I had a concussion. Danny showed up at the hospital. He was trying to get to me, luckily Eric was there. He held him off until security arrived. He was arrested then released on bond a couple of days later. It was determined I needed surgery on my shoulder and jaw to repair the damage. After Danny was released, my dad filed for a restraining order to keep Danny away from me. He got me a security detail. Dad also filed paper for a divorce on my behalf. That part at the courthouse business was funny, you just had to know my dad. It wasn't but it was. The court said Mr. Maxwell you cannot file these papers for your daughter, she has to do it herself. Dad's version, I crossed my arms, looked at the woman who was arguing with me that I could not just do that. Well, I am and I am not leaving until I do. They called security on him. Dad pulled out his phone and showed her the pictures of before and after of me. She cancelled security. The papers were filed. I was divorced without ever saying a word. Not that I could with my jaw wired shut. Dad was used to getting what he wanted. He could be bullheaded. Lucky for me under the circumstances. The lawyer protected me. I got everything, business, house, cars, you name it, I got it. Danny went to trial, got convicted and sent to jail for thirty five years assult and battery, attempted murder for me and second degree murder for the baby. He ended up getting released on a technicality something to do with his lawyer. I did not wait to hear what the deal was. I closed up the shop, sold everything and moved up here when he came after me. Dad had passed by then, so nothing there holding me back. I ran. The guys and Coco followed me after I got this place. They are loyal to me. A few weeks ago, we had a lull in business. The guys said they were going to visit family back home. I never questioned it. A call came in on the burner. "Danny is dead. You are clear. Get rid of this phone." I did. Two days later, the guys were back. None of us mentioned Danny again. I have a good idea who did it, but I will never tell. They are loyal to me like I said. I am a sister to them. They are well compensated. If something untimely should happen to me. The shop becomes theirs. The like me have poured their hearts and souls into that place. The fallout shelter I spoke of on the trail is because of Danny. Lester, I know we won't have time before you leave, but Ranger Tank, I will show it to you sometime. If I am under Rangeman protection like the men vowed to me this evening. I won't need it. Now you all know why they said that to you Lester."

The men sitting there had a look of knowing. They would have killed for the women sitting there and at least one of them had.

Lester, now that I have depressed the hell out of you, can we have our wedding night?"

"Sweetheart, you have not depressed me. I appreciate you telling your story. your secret is safe with us. It will never leave this group. You are safe. The men at Rangeman take care of our family. You married into a large family." In unison pretty much they vowed no further. "Let's have our wedding night. We will clean this mess up in the morning." Ranger and Tank volunteered to put the fire out before they left.


	18. Chapter 18 Wedding Night

**Janet's are still hers. Mine still mine. Thank you for the reviews.**

Chapter 18 Wedding Night

The Santos' walked to the house. He stopped at the door. He picked Amanda up to carry her over the threshold. God, I love this man. When he got to the bedroom he sat her down. He unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor. Undone her bra letting it join the dress. Lastly, he removed her thong. He took in the beautiful creature before him that was his wife. He loved her so much and was filled with such passion and emotion he wanted to cry. He was a very lucky man. She could see the emotions running across his gorgeous face. "I love you so much." She wanted to ease his emotions a little since the room was heavy with them. "Lester, I love you too. But you are over dressed for this party of two, come here. He obliged and smiled. Emotions lowered. She unbutton his dress shirt, letting it join her clothes. She removed his belt. He took the belt from her. He looped it around her waist pulling her to him. His lips came crashing down on hers. He wanted and needed to taste her mouth. His tongue slid in her mouth, then deepened the kiss even more if possible. The passion she saw on his face was now showing on his lips. She held him as tight as possible never wanting to let him go. Finally, she did so she could help him out of those pants. With them on it meant he had on too many clothes. She unbuttoned and unzipped them.

############Smut Hey it is the wedding night. It usually happens.#############

COMMANDO! Woohoo! It allowed his magnificent cock to spring free. She wrapped her hand around it and slowly began stroking it. She loved the feel of it in her hand. She knew somewhere else it would feel wonderful. She backed towards the bed. "I see what you are doing." She only smiled.

"I want you now, Les. Make love to your wife." he let his hand slide down between her legs. She was so wet for him. He knew she was ready. "I am going to make love to my wife while you make love to your husband." She loved the sound of that, her husband. She spread her legs for him. He slid between them and his cock slid gently into her. She was indeed ready for him. He did not have to wait for her to adjust. He filled her to the hilt. Slowly he thrust into her pulling almost all of the way out before pushing fully back into her. She always felt good to him, but even better now that she was his wife. He continued his lovemaking assault on her body until he was ready to go over the edge. He stopped before going over. He waited until he calmed back down. He rolled them over without ever coming out of her. He wanted her on top. She happily obliged him. With Amanda on top she had him even deeper in her. He filled her so full. She loved all eight inches of him. She loved the way his girth stretched her out, she had no idea about that measurement and really did not care if just felt fantastic. For her, he was pure pleasure. She looked at him with glazed eyes, "Come with me Les." He stopped. Not yet you don't. I am not done with you riding me, but it was too late, she was gone. When she went, he went. He screamed her name as he came. She collapsed on top of him. "That was wonderful husband." "Yes it was wife."

They went several more rounds during the night. Finally going to sleep when both of them were totally spent. They had a lot of love to make before he left her. He wanted her to know she was well loved before then.

#########################

Lester had done most of his packing. He only had a few personal effects he wanted to take to pack at the last minute.

They spent most of Sunday in bed since he had to leave on Monday morning. In between rounds of making love they would talk. Is there any chance this mission would be done early?

I doubt it. We never really know what the mission entails before getting there. It can be as simple as an extraction to taking someone out. We have taken out drug traffickers to human smugglers to guerilla warfare leaders. He let her know the dangers without telling her details. It is an intel gathering mission first. Then who knows from there. I feel certain it will be at least the six months. Please do not be surprised if it goes longer. I hope that it does not. I want to hurry back to you. We have a honeymoon to take. While I am gone you can decide where you want to go. I think it needs to be for a month and someplace warm.

Will you be able to call? Probably not. I will be checking in with Tank and Ranger. I will try to set up an advanced call time. Maybe, I can hear your voice a few times. He knew this was going to be hard on her. It was going to be hard on him. He drew in a deep breath. He caught the scent of her body wash and sex on her. God he was going to miss that. This would be the first and last time he left a woman behind. Except this was not just any woman this was his wife. When this was over, no more missions period. Buck it up soldier, his mind screamed. You have a job to do. He could kick himself for marrying her. But he would have kicked himself for not marrying her before he left especially if she ended up with someone else. He had seen Ranger send Stephanie back to Morelli too many times. Surprisingly, it had not backfired on him. He did not have his cousin's luck.

Amanda had drifted off to sleep after their last round. Lester slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen. He made a call. "I have everything set for the delivery are you going to be able to do what I asked for? Good." He hung up the phone. He fixed a couple of ham sandwiches on whole wheat bread and added chips and water.

He took everything in on a tray. "Hey Sweetheart, do you want something to eat?" She nodded and sat up. After they ate, she snuggled into him. They just held each other. Neither one speaking or doing anything. Connecting with each other on their own wave length. They did not always need words. As Sunday came to a close they knew tomorrow would be an exceptionally hard day for Amanda. He would never admit how hard it would be on him.

Lester had talked to Ella. He had asked her if she would prepare something for Amanda to eat Monday evening. He knew she would not be in any condition to think much less cook. Ella had agreed to fix enough for her to have leftovers on Tuesday as well. "I will take care of her as much as she will let me. She does not want anybody fussing over her."

Lester had spoke with Hal earlier on Sunday to double check that he would deliver a letter to Amanda every Wednesday while he was gone. Hal confirmed he could and would. Lester had written twenty six letters to Amanda. Hal also had a video to get her in the event Lester was killed while he was gone.

Lester had arranged for flowers to be delivered to Amanda every Friday. She deserved them. She would not be able to forget him even if she tried. He wanted her to know she was loved.

Stephanie and Lula had agreed to drag her out another day of the week for shopping or at least lunch. Eric and Coco were going to spend a little more time with her each week.

Ranger, Tank and Bobby assured him they would keep her safe and be there if she needed them.

They went to bed knowing this would be the last night they shared for a while. The made love three more times before going to sleep. The alarm went off at 5AM for normal people. What an ungodly hour she thought. She felt morning wood poking her in the back. She loved his morning wood, afternoon wood, or any other time wood for that matter. She plain and simply enjoyed this man.

##########Smut Hey they are newlyweds, what do you expect?#########

She snuggled in closer and reached for his cock. "Playing with fire, Sweetheart." "Wanna burn me?" "With pleasure." as he flipped her on her back. He showered her with kisses paying close attention to her breast. He worked his way down her body until he reached her mound. He began his assault on her clit. As he was licking, nipping and sucking on her, he took his middle finger and entered her waiting pussy. She was wet and getting wetter. He inserted a second finger. She reached her orgasm. She was screaming his name over and over. When she was able to breath again she started her own assault on his luscious cock and balls. Licking caressing and sucking on him. He was moaning with pleasure from her actions. He made her stop. I do not want to finish like this and I do not have time for another round. I am going to fuck you now. She got herself onto her hands and knees. "Will this position work for you?" "Yes it will." as he slammed in to her. With as wet as she was he knew she was relaxed enough for this. They both wanted it hard. He pounded into her pulling out to where his head was the only thing left in her then slam into her again and again. With as active as they had been over the weekend he would take a few minutes to finish. Plus when she was sucking him she had also desensitized him by concentrating on the head of his cock. Damn this could take a while he thought. A wicked grin crossed his face. Damn my bad luck, not. He slowed a little to hive her a breather. He had been pounding in her pretty hard for a while. When she was ready to go again, he felt her slamming on his cock. He moaned knowing what kind of pleasure she getting from him because he was getting it from her. It felt awesome to have her pounding on him, it made him harder. He felt her orgasm building, he reached around her and teased her clit. He felt her walls clamp down on his cock sending him over the edge with her. She got a full body quiver out of him. The both collapsed on the bed covered in sweat. "Something to be said for a marathon round." "Woohoo!" she replied. "Glad to be of service. I know what you did, you married me for my cock." "Damn busted."


	19. Chapter 19

**All the standard stuff still applies. Not mine, except mistakes and Amanda**

Chapter 19 The Dreaded Day

"Get in the shower, I**'**ll fix the coffee." She started the coffee and crying. That was the last of the super sex for a while. He was leaving her for who knows how long. She composed herself. She told herself she knew going into this relationship and now marriage he would be leaving. It was his job. She respected that he was loyal to his contract and was not trying to get out of it. She was glad it was his last. After this he would go only if he wanted and they were short missions.

She heard the shower shut off. A few minutes later Lester walked out of the bedroom, duffel bag in hand. "So do you think this morning is etched in you memory bank big guy?" "It is up there Sweetheart. That has to be the best round we have had and we have had some memorable rounds." as he tapped his head.

"Do you want me to go to the airport with you?" "Do you want to? If it will be easier on you then yes, come with me?"

Let me shower real quick. Lay me out some clothes so I can come back and go straight to the shop. She headed to the shower. Lester got her a pair of jeans and a Kiss T-shirt he had seen her in at the shop. The he picked out a bra and panty set. He wanted to take a pair of those with him preferably with her still in them, but he thought better of it. He grabbed a pair of socks and her boots as she was turning off the shower. He grabbed her towel as she opened the shower curtain and began drying her off. She graciously accepted his gesture. She quickly got dressed as they heard a car horn. Hal and Woody were taking him to the airport. He took his gear to the SUV and came back for Amanda.

Amanda and Lester walked to the SUV hand in hand. "Amanda is riding with us to the airport. Will you see to it that she gets back okay?" "We sure will." Hal replied. They held hands and kissed several times on the way, making sure they stayed at the 'PG' rating. Everybody knew she would fall apart when he got on the plane. They arrived at the airport then drove to the terminal for private flights. When they parked the men got out. Woody opened the door for Amanda, but she did not get out. Lester came around to her side after his gear had been stowed on the plane. She was trying hard not to let him see her cry, it would only make it harder on him too.

She turned in the seat to face him. He stepped towards her. She opened her legs to allow him to get as close as possible. He moved up between her legs. He gently stroked the side of her face with the back of his left hand. "I love you Sweetheart." "I love you too. Where is your wedding band?" He handed her his ring. "I cannot wear it on my mission." Then she lost what little control she had. She let the tears flow. She had on the necklace with the heart, his heart. She added his band to it. he kissed her long and passionately. "I have to go. I love you with all my heart, today, tomorrow and always." I love you today, tomorrow and always too with all my heart."

He did fist bumps and man hugs with Hal and Woody then boarded the plane. Woody got in the drivers seat. Hal got in the backseat with Amanda. They waited until the plane took off then pulled out. Hal pulled a very distraught Amanda to him to comfort her. "It will be alright, he will be home before you know it. Today and tomorrow will be the hardest."

"Hal or I can stay in a spare bedroom at your place if you would feel better." Woody volunteered. "We get along with Doc and Wyatt." " I appreciate the offer but Lester might not." Amanda replied. Hal spoke, "Lester suggested it. He did not want you to be alone the first couple nights he was gone. I am suppose to bring some supper Ella cooked for you over. I will bring a duffel." She nodded okay. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They dropped Amanda at the body shop about 9AM. Hal said he should be back about 6PM and he would see her then. Woody kissed her on the cheek and held her for a minute. Call me if you need me. He gave her his cell number. She appreciated the gestures.

The guys in the shop gave her hugs and reassured her everything was good if she wanted to do something else today. She went to the barn. The horses always cheered her up. They came to the barn when they saw her. She would give them apples, carrots or peppermints whatever happened to be in the barn at the moment. She did not remember what she stocked out there the other day. She brushed on them and gave them their treats. They slowly wandered back to the field.

She walked back to the shop about lunch time. The guys were heading across the lot to go get lunch. Eric waited while she caught up with him. "Doing okay?" She shook her head no. "It will get easier. For the record he is a good man as far as I am concerned. He asked us to watch over you." "Eric he is good. He asked Hal and Woody to stay tonight and tomorrow night."

Lester, Ranger, Tank, Lula and Stephanie know what happened to Danny. It will not go any further. They do not know who did it. I believe that they do not care who did it. They care that now I am safe. Lester saw the pictures of what I looked like. If you had not done it, Lester would have he was pissed. Ranger has asked to see them as well. Can we go to Pino's for lunch?

Pino's it is. I would do anything to protect you. You know that right.? She shook her head yes. They walked into Pino's Hal and Woody were there. She reintroduced everybody. Hal got the waitress back to the table. Amanda and Eric ordered. Hal and Woody had already ordered only a couple minutes before.

"Woody, Lester said you are into muscle cars." At least Eric was trying to get a feel for these me that were supposed to stay at my house Amanda thought. "Yes I am." "What breed interest you most?" "I can appreciate all of them but I love the '70 Mustang Mach 1 the most." "What about you Hal?" "I like them all but my pick would be the Plymouth Cuda." "Make Amanda show you the garage and the basement. There are a couple of Cudas in there." Eric ratted Amanda out. "We have seen some of your cars. Are you holding out on us?" Hal questioned. So Lester did not spill the secrets of the house and garage. She thought. Saved by the food arriving she did not have to spill what she had in the garage and basement. They ate in silence. When they finished eating they spit the bill in half and settled up. "See you this evening." Amanda called to Hal.

On the way back to the shop Eric told Amanda they had the drag strip reserved for the afternoon a week from this Saturday. What cars are we taking to photograph and play with? She gave him a list of cars that needed photographed to go on the web. I am also bringing 'Dom', he needs blown out and some playtime. She had not driven the '69 Dodge Charger in a while. He needed some attention. He stayed in the basement.

When they got back to the shop, Coco told her Ranger called and wanted her to call back. She went to her office and called him from there. "Carlos Manoso." Is this Ranger? "Yes." It is Amanda, Coco said you called.

"How are you holding up?" Pretty good for the moment. I am trying to keep busy. I appreciate you calling to check on me.

"Not a problem. However, that is not the only reason for the call. I was wanting to bring some of the men for training on Saturday. Is the farm available then?" Sure what time on Saturday?

"Morning and again at dusk." Sure no problem. If Stephanie and Lula want to hang for a while they are welcome that evening.

"I will pass that along. I am sure they will." With that he hung up. She looked at the receiver, he needs to learn some phone manners. Amanda attended to some business and making a few phone calls to a couple of potential clients. She was planning on taking three new cars for sale to the track to be photographed. She wanted to go over them with a fine tooth comb to make sure they were perfect. She had a plan for the next three days.

She usually spent a day per car going over making notes on anything that needed to be done before the shoot. Anything quick she would handle. Major repair she would assign someone to the task.

She walked up to the first one. Eric came by "Are you going home?" She looked at her watch, "I guess so. I did not know it was so late. See you tomorrow." She locked up the shop and walked to the barn. Then from the barn to the house. She stopped to play with Snake and Batman when they bound up to greet her. She got them fed and gave them fresh water. Two dogs down two to go. She fixed Wyatt and Doc's food then let them in to eat.

She grabbed a quick shower. When she came out of the bathroom Wyatt and Doc were going ballistic. Must be Hal. She motioned for them to lay down. They did. She opened the door for Hal after running to get her robe. She pointed towards the kitchen. "In there, I will be right back." She got dressed real quick. When she came back out the last of Hal's blush had disappeared. Hal told her Ella had made chili for dinner. She asked him if he liked cornbread. "Sounds good." She got it baking.

"Let me take you on a tour of the house while that bakes." She showed him to his room first, the green bedroom, the bathroom and then the rest of the upstairs. She took him to the basement. "This is Dom." and pointed to her beloved Charger. "Beautiful." She showed him the entertainment room and the pool and hot tub that were outside.

"This is better than the community room we have at Rangeman. If you let us you can have plenty of company here." She laughed. The first of the day. "Lester might have something to say about that. But I will consider it while we are gone on our honeymoon. We will need someone to house sit." "Lester won't mind. He does not want you to be alone all the time. You have a very large family now. You will have at least one volunteer while you are gone."

They went to eat. It was delicious. After they cleaned up the kitchen, "What do you want to do now? Watch a movie, throw darts, or shoot pool."

"Throwing darts sounds good. I have not thrown in years." Hal decided. They threw three games. Hal won two. "Tell me about Dom. Where did you come up with the name?"

Dom is a '69 Dodge Charger, 383 Magnum engine, cranking nine hundred horsepower, four speed automatic with a 3.55 rear end and it has nitrous oxide, so it is a bottle fed baby. Have you ever watched the Fast and Furious movies? He had. We are going to the track a week from Saturday. If any of you all want to come you are welcome. We have the track rented for the afternoon.

They talked for another hour about this and that but nothing in particular. Hal yawned. "I got to go to bed I have an early shift tomorrow. Woody will be here tomorrow night. He will have kittens when he sees Dom."

Thank you for a nice evening." He kissed Amanda on the forehead. "I should be thanking you. If I had been here alone, I would have been a wreck. What time do you need up? I can fix coffee and breakfast."

"I have an alarm clock. You do not have to get up." She nodded in understanding. "Good night Hal." The dogs followed her to bed which surprised her since they had been following Hal. She had been leaving Snake and Batman outside so not to over whelm Lester and now Hal. Wyatt and Doc made up with Hal fast. Traitors. Hal gets their loyalty after one dog treat. Yeezh.


	20. Chapter 20 The Rest of the Week

**Mistakes and Amanda are mine. Everybody else Janet's**

Chapter 20 The Rest of the Week

The next morning she heard Hal stirring. She had yet to be asleep. She mumbled to herself while looking in the mirror, you look like shit. She slipped on some clothes and went to the kitchen. "I would say good morning but I do not believe you are done with the night. Did you not sleep well?" I have yet to be asleep. "Go back to bed, I will stop back about 0830 on my route and bring you breakfast."

He grabbed a couple of dog biscuits. If those two dogs fall for that again I am firing them she thought. She fell in the bed.

As promised Hal stopped at 8:30 on the dot. Traitor dogs, let him in. He knocked on her door. "Amanda it is Hal, are you awake?" He opened the door. She was asleep with one of Lester's T-shirts in her arms. He quietly closed the door, fed the dogs then let them out and walked to the shop. He found Eric. "Amanda is asleep. I stayed there last night. When I got up this morning at 0500, she came in the kitchen, she looked like hell. She said she had not been asleep at all. I told her I would bring her breakfast a 0830. she did not answer so I checked on her, she is asleep now. I fed Wyatt and Doc and let them out. I did not do anything with Snake and Batman."

"Thanks man, Coco and I will check on her around noon. I will take care of Snake and Batman." "Where did she come up with those names?" She likes Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer. She also likes Vin Diesel." Hal nodded. "Later."

Amanda woke up about 10AM. Hal had not returned she thought. Where are my dogs? She walked to the kitchen where she found empty dog bowls, donuts and a note:

Amanda, I was here at 0830 but you were asleep. I fed Wyatt and Doc. They are outside. As you will see I left you donuts. I hope you like Boston Creme donuts. I will tell Eric to wake you later, so if you are reading this let him know you are awake. You need more rest. Hal

Her new best friend, Hal is a godsend. Boston Creme are my favorite. He was smart and left Snake and Batman alone. Eric has probably already fed them. He has no problem with them. Really nobody would. They look and sound scary. Amanda ate the sugary treats then took a shower. She got to the shop around 11AM. She found Eric.

Did you feed the boys? He shook his head yes. "You doing okay today Max?" She shrugged, as well as to be expected considering I have only been married three days and only spent one day with him as husband and wife. So meh at best. I gotta work. I will be going over the Roadrunner. I want to get going on these cars. How am I suppose to do this for six months? He stepped over to her and pulled her in his arms, "One day at a time, one foot in front of the other. You will make it. You are the toughest chick I know."

You are biased. It is tough being tough ya know.

Lester arrived at an undisclosed location to meet with the rest of the team. There were three other men and one woman. They received their case files. He read the first few lines. He closed the file and looked at the Commanding Officer. "Sir, I cannot do this assignment, I am married. I won't cheat on my wife even if this is work related." His "CO" looked at his file. "Santos we do not have you listed as married." "Sir, I was married on Saturday." "Sorry Santos it is a little to late now. You were accepted because you were not married then. Your background is already established and they know what you look like. You now have a second wife. Congratulations."

Lester was beyond pissed. Bastard, he thought. He would not betray Amanda that way.

Amanda finished going over the Roadrunner it only needed a couple minor adjustments. She started on the 'Cuda when Woody called. "Do you want the left over chili or would you like something from Pino's." Stephanie said the meatball subs are good I can eat that. He said he would be there about 1800 with food.

She looked at the clock. It was already 5PM. She found Eric, told him what the Roadrunner needed and she was done for the day. "I hope you have a better night." Me too. She took care of the horses, played with Snake and Batman, then fed them. She needed to take a quick shower. She had gotten some grease all over her arm. How she managed that she hadn't a clue. When she got done she showering she dressed. She wanted to see Wyatt and Doc. She fed them and loved on them even though they are traitors. A 6PM on the dot she heard Woody. So did Wyatt and Doc, she had contained them for the moment but would bring them back in after they ate dinner.

Even though Woody was there she missed Lester. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Hal mentioned he was probably being briefed before going on. She longed to hear his voice. This was only the second day. How the hell was she going to survive six months? "One day at a time, darlin." I said that out loud? "It is okay. Steph does that all the time. We are used to it and expect it"

Let's eat. Yeah, I want to meet Dom. "Hal has a big mouth." she said. They ate in silence. She showed Woody to the bedroom and where the bathroom was located. They headed to the basement. "Holy shit!" She told him the particulars on Dom as she had told Hal the night before. "Hal said I needed to meet Dom, but would not say more. I guess he would not have done it justice. Hal mentioned something about the drag strip a week from this Saturday." She shook her head.

"We have the track rented for the afternoon for a photo shoot for the sale cars then to play around. The guys from Rangeman are welcome to come. I have three sale cars. Then we are taking a few others. Some of the guys are bringing their toys. I am taking Dom."

"Hal and I are coming. I am not sure about anybody else."

We usually do pizza somewhere or bring it back here and goof off. Since we are car fanatics we usually watch a Fast and Furious movie, but never Tokyo Drift. This time it is Fast Five.

She finished showing him around. He loved it. All of the guys would. If they find out what all is here, you will never get rid of them. The guys will want to make use of the hot tub after Ranger gets done with us on Saturday. We are always sore when he is done. They played some pool. "I have to get to bed. I have an early shift in the morning." I can fix coffee and breakfast if you like. "You just sleep, I will grab something from the office."

They went up to their bedrooms. He kissed her on the forehead before they went their separate ways. She let Wyatt and Doc in for the night and closed her bedroom door. She got ready for bed. Before crawling in the bed she grabbed Lester's shirt. She slept better tonight but not much. She was exhausted.

Woody was up at 0500 and out the door. Amanda slept until 8AM. She got ready to face the day and headed into the kitchen. At some point Woody had brought her donuts. Boston Creme. There was a note from Woody:

Amanda, Hal said you liked Boston Creme donuts. I dropped them off for you. Have a good day. Remember one day at a time darlin. One or both of us will be here tonight. Woody

She ate, took care of all the animals then headed over to the shop. Lester's friends were really spoiling her, much like he did. It was nice to be cared about by so many people. Between the Rangeman staff and her staff maybe she could make it.

Around noon Hal came in the shop. "Hey Amanda, I am suppose to give you this." He handed her the letter. "Do you want to go to lunch with Eric and I? We are going to Shorty's." "Meet you there." She went to the office to read her letter. She recognized the writing. It was from Lester:

Hi Sweetheart, I hope you are dealing with this well. I know your guys and my guys are looking out for you. Please let my guys be of comfort to you if you need it. I am sure Had and Woody blew a gasket over Dom. They needed a surprise like that. My guys will want to be there all the time when they see the entertainment room, pool and hot tub. No drooling over the eye candy. HaHa. I have more letters to write. I miss you. I love you today, tomorrow and always. Lester

She cried. He had taken the time to write a few lines to her to encourage her. He was wonderful and she missed him. She looked at the letter and talked to it. Lester I miss you so much. I hope you are safe where ever you are. I love you today, tomorrow and always.

Lester sat in this meeting with other team members. They would be leaving Friday to actually start this mission. He was sick. In his previous life, this mission would have been up his alley. Husband and wife picking a third person to party with. Trying to infiltrate a human trafficking ring. He needed condoms. He needed someone else to do this mission. Damn Bobby. Him and his fucking school. He would not be worthy of Amanda when he got home. God he missed her. "Santos come back to us." Snapped his CO.

Lunch was nothing exciting. They agreed that Hal could stay there at her place Wednesday .

Amanda was doing paperwork on Friday. For some reason the guys wanted paid for the work they do. "Max you have a delivery." She walked out front. There was a dozen roses for her. She looked at the card. I am glad you are mine. I love you, Sweetheart, today, tomorrow and always. Lester. This week had not been easy on her. But, he was doing his best to make it easier. She carried the vase of flowers in her office where she could look at them all day. She finished the paperwork. She left for the day taking her flowers with her.

She went through her evening routine with the animals. She heated up the chili from the other night. It hit the spot. She got a text from Ranger. He and the men would be there from 0730 until 1200. They would return about 1800 for some more exercises. Steph and Lula were coming to see her then. She sent a text back C U then.


	21. Chapter 21 Saturday Rangemand Drills

**Standard disclaimer. Not mine. A few nasty words.**

Chapter 21 Saturday Rangeman Drills

Amanda made a list of everything she needed to do on Saturday. Long list. She needed to get Dom out to see if any work needed to be done before next Saturday. She also needed to get feed for the dogs and horses. Those were the most pressing things on the list. She went to bed. The liar alarm clock went off at 7AM. She knew a couple of things for certain. Her dogs were traitors, alarm clocks lie and 7AM on Saturday was way to early to be out of bed. Well make that three things. She smelled coffee. She did not sleep walk and the coffee maker is not automatic. Somebody was in the house. It had to be someone the dogs would let in. That narrowed the list to three people, Lester, Eric or Hal. Lester was who knows where, but not here, down to two. She slipped her clothes on and grabbed her Judge. She slipped out her bedroom door. She saw a man in her kitchen. He had his back to her it was not Eric. She was familiar with his back side as well as front side they had history. Put your hands up and turn around slowly. It was Hal. She lowered the gun. "I come bearing gifts of donuts, Boston Creme to be exact."

You are lucky. I accept your bribe, now I am going back to get properly dressed. Give me a minute. What are you doing here? "I wanted to check on you. I had not seen you since Wednesday."

I am alright. I have to run and get feed for all the animals then I am getting Dom out. Get ready for next weekend. "I would love to hear that thing run." She thought you will. "We will be done around noon. I will help you unload everything before we leave."

Thanks Hal, I appreciate the help. Especially today, her shoulder was hurting. Thank you Danny.

The others started to arrive. She had the garage door open for the truck. She got in it to leave and waved to them.

She returned a couple of hours later. She parked at the barn. The horse feed and pine shavings for the horse stalls needed to be unloaded first. She headed to the house.

Dom needed her attention. She opened the basement garage door to back the Charger out. She got in and just bumped the starter. The beast roared to life. She backed the car out and shut the door to help keep exhaust fumes out. She gunned the engine a few times listening to the while trying to make sure nothing sounded off before shutting it down. There were times she would sit in there just thinking about things. The sound of that car was soothing to her. This was her thinking spot. She sat there thinking about Lester. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he miss her like she missed him? Where should they go on their honeymoon? She wanted to go to Hawaii. She wanted his opinion. She did not know if he had ever been there. So today she was not thinking. She kept coming up with questions. She gunned the beast a couple more times and shut it off.

The men all heard the noise. "What the fuck is that?" Tank barked. Hal replied, "If I had to guess you just heard a beast named Dom." And what the fuck is Dom?" "A black '69 Dodge Charger with a wicked 383 blower motor cranking 900 horsepower with a bottle back up. Pure evil rolling. It is Amanda's child." Woody added, "I believe it will eat up anything in its way." Ranger smirked, yes smirked, "Can't touch my Porsche turbo." "They have the drag strip rented next Saturday ask her if you can run it down the strip. She said any of us that wanted to come out could. They are planning on running on the strip some after a photo shoot." Woody extended the invitation.

Back to it men! Ranger barked.

They finished at noon as promised. They walked by Dom. It looked evil. Tank spoke, "I will bet you a hundred dollars that car would have your Porsche for lunch." As he glared at the chrome blower sticking up out of the hood of the black beast. "You're on, anybody else want in the action?" Next weekend Ranger would either be five hundred dollars richer or poorer.

Hal helped Amanda unload everything. "Next weekend will be exciting." "I am ready to play with the cars.", she said. "We heard Dom this morning. Ranger does not think it could eat his Porsche. If possible we would like to see it happen. He could be out five hundred bucks. He is the only one betting on the Porsche." "Bring it. He has to have safety gear. Helmet and fire proof suit that kind of stuff. It is a track requirement for all drivers.

The men showed back up about 6PM Stephanie and Lula were with them. Amanda looked at Ranger (let the trash talking begin), "I understand you do not believe my beast Dom could have your Porsche for a snack." "No way." He replied. "My beast has never seen a set of tail lights." "It will next Saturday." She snickered and said, "From what I heard you are the only one betting on the Porsche. Word is you are going to be five hundred bucks poorer." "So Amanda, what are you getting out of this challenge." came from Cal. "Pure fun. This beast rocks the world for me. Ranger, you need racing gear. If you do not have any I can probably come up with some." She walked off.

Stephanie and Lula asked what that was all about. Amanda did a quick recap for them. The women went for some retail therapy.

They headed for Macy's shoes. Stephanie left with a pair of three inch brown FMP's. Lula had a pair of four inch silver strapped FMP's. Amanda found a pair of flat tan sandals that would go with an outfit Lester had bought her. She planned on taking the outfit and now sandals on their honeymoon. They made various stops through the mall with a required stop in Victoria Secret. Amanda waited outside with all the bags. She was in good shape and did not need more stock in Vickie's. Twenty minutes later Stephanie and Lula returned with their purchases. "I ain't never heard of somebody not needing anything from in there. It makes no sense at all." Lula stated. "No man at home no need." "You need a man." "Lula, I got one, married him now he is God only knows where." "Oh yeah you do. I forgot." They shopped some more in silence. Stephanie announced she was shopped out. The others agreed. They headed to the car. They made it back to Amanda's before the men returned.

They were watching television downstairs when the guys came in. "What is for dinner?" Stephanie asked. "Babe."

Cal suggested Shorty's. Shorty's it was. Somebody would pick it up and bring it back to Amanda's. Cal left for Shorty's. He suggested it he got to go. The some of the others played pool and threw darts. Hal, Woody and Bobby opted for the hot tub. Amanda put Dom on jacks and the guys helped her get the car back inside. She did not want to start it and get exhaust fumes inside the house.

Cal returned with the food. They ate. The pizza was good. The guys reminded Ranger not to forget next Saturday. The trash talking ensued. "Amanda, what are you getting out of this seriously?" Woody asked. "I am getting nothing. But, what I would like is rather than the betting business, take the money and donate it to the animal shelter. They are always underfunded."

"We can do that." Came a reply. "I will even sweeten the deal for every hundred donated by the guys, I will match it." Amanda added. "Rangeman will do the same." Came from Ranger. They had a plan and Amanda had a smile.

She loved animals. Her dogs came from rescue groups. It was important to her. Stephanie and Ranger were leaving. They stopped to tell Amanda good night. "I plan on rounding our donation to five thousand dollars to the shelter. The shop has had a good year so far. It won't miss the money." "Let's just make it an even ten grand. The shelter always needs help. Rangeman tries donating to various causes throughout the year." "Awesome, thank you."

After Ranger and Stephanie left the others started leaving. Hal and Woody remained. "Darlin, we will help you clean up." She smiled, "Thank you." They helped her clean and carried out the trash. "Do you want someone to stay?" Hal questioned. "If either one or both of you want to stay. You know where your rooms are. The dogs and I are done for the night." Everybody went to their rooms except Doc he followed Hal. Damn, I have lost my dog. Traitor. Wyatt followed her, so he redeemed himself a little bit but he was still a traitor.


	22. Chapter 22 The Tour and Racing

**The usual stuff not mine. They are hers, just not Amanda.**

Chapter 22 The Tour and Racing

She woke the next morning to scratching on her door. Doc wanted in. She heard the door open. Doc bound up onto the bed. "Somebody wanted his mom. Breakfast is almost ready. Come out when you are dressed." Hal told her. She took care of bathroom necessities and headed out.

She was starting to sleep better. She made it through the first week. Breakfast was awesome especially if someone else made it. Pancakes, bacon and sausage. She got some of all three. "What would you like to do today darling?" Woody asked. "What do you mean? I never have plans etched in stone." "You have us the entire day. We are both off." Woody told her. "You take this watching out for someone really serious." "When it is family, yes we do." She understood that. Her guys take care of her too. She now had another family.

"Could I have a tour of Rangeman? Lester never took me there." Hal got out his phone, "Yo Boss, Amanda would like a tour of Rangeman. Sure, full tour." He hung up the phone. "All set. Ranger said there were no places off limits except his place on seven." She took care of the animals and took a shower before they left. It was a thirty minute drive there.

They parked in the underground garage and started the tour there. They went to the gun range. Amanda was never really into guns, but she could shoot and hit what she was aiming for. She did however like the gun range there. Hal or Woody would introduce her to the men as they went along. They said there was not as many people there today since it was Sunday.

She met Hector. "Hola, you are Lester's wife?" She nodded yes and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek then muttered something in Spanish. "I am sorry I do not understand Spanish." Hal translated. He said, Lester is a lucky man. Good thing that he is gay or he would be after you. She blushed. They do know flattery.

They showed her the gym and the mats Lester would get the shit beat out of him on a semi-regular basis. "Lula and Stephanie do aerobics in here. They would love it if you wanted to join them." Hal said. "They shut off the cameras in here so they can have some privacy. They are here three days a week."

Next was the control room. They stepped off the elevator on five. The cube farm she thought. The amount of monitors was amazing. She saw her garage and barn on there. "We can pull up different feeds. For example all Rangeman company cars and most personal vehicles have trackers on them. Stephanie and Lula's personal cars have trackers. The guys who are married, their spouse's car has trackers." Woody explained. "Does my car have a tracker?" "No, your marriage to Lester took place so quick we never got a chance. We will in the very near future." She was not sure she wanted it on there. That felt like spying on someone. She did not think it was great for somebody to know her every move. "What happens if I do not want the trackers on my car?" she asked. They both shrugged their shoulders. "Nobody usually objects. Why wouldn't you want them on there?" Woody stated. "I am not sure I would like someone watching my every move." she rebutted. "Most of the time they are never looked at unless it is an emergency." Hal reassured her. They continued the tour.

Lester was under cover as Mark Lambert. He was traveling with his wife Sharon. He knew he could never explain this fiasco of a mission to Amanda. As far as he was concerned, this contract had cost him the most important thing in his life, his Sweetheart. They reached the club for their meeting for a potential third person. One of the requirements was to have sex with the candidate. He refused the first couple of times they were out, saying he was not feeling well. That worked. Hopefully, it would work for a while. Six months would be ideal but he knew it was only a stall tactic. Over the course of the next few weeks he would have to come up with other excuses. He had the other team members to keep in mind. They all had to remain safe. He thought his only option somewhere down the road was going to be ask Amanda for a divorce. He was not going to be worthy of her after this. She could then move on with her life. He could resume his playboy life style. Stock up on condoms. He was a very unhappy man.

Amanda had enjoyed the tour. Now when any of them talked about different parts of the building she could envision what area they were talking about. All of the men she had met welcomed her. Several wondered how Santos managed to not screw up this relationship. Cal had joined the group. They decided to take Amanda out to dinner somewhere. The ended up going for Chinese food. They sat around talking about the up coming event on Saturday. Cal was coming. He told them Manny had an old Pontiac GTO. Amanda told him to tell Manny he was welcome to bring it. Cal said Manny could not come because of work. "All of the guys are excited about it." Woody commented. "Everybody wants to see Ranger get taken to school on something. He is always the best at everything." Cal chimed in. "You guys are really putting the pressure on a girl."

Amanda told them she needed to head home to take care of the animals. She kissed Cal good night and thanked him for a wonderful time. Hal and Woody drove her home. They were going to help her around the farm and chill with her. Both were quite smitten with her, especially Hal.

The week flew by. Hal delivered Lester's letter on Wednesday and the flowers came on Friday. The two biggest highlights of Amanda week. Tomorrow they would all have fun.

Race day came. Amanda and the guys loaded up the cars they needed to photograph, Dom and the toys they wanted to play with. They arrived at the track twenty minutes later. While they were unloading the cars, the Rangeman guys started to arrive. Woody, Cal and Hal were in an SUV. While Tank, Lula and Bobby were in another. Ranger and Stephanie showed up in the Porsche turbo. Business first guys, photos are why we are here. They got the pictures of the Roadrunner, 'Cuda and a Mustang Mach 1 finished. It was a relatively quick shoot. It was finished in about an hour and a half. The pictures turned out good.

Time to play. Eric brought his car,'72 Plymouth 'Cuda with a HEMI engine. Scott, one of the others from the shop, had brought his '66 Plymouth Belvedere. Coco had her car a '70 Mach1 Mustang Fastback. Dom was there of course. Ranger was there with his Porsche the only non-vintage muscle car, in a sea of old iron.

Eric and Amanda paired up. "I will be nice to you, Eric and no bottle. She beat him but not by much. Scott and Coco paired up next. Scott beat her handily. Woody asked Coco if he could run her car down the strip. She never let anybody drive it. She looked at Amanda. Amanda nodded yes. Sure you can drive it. "Scott want to try again?" Scott hopped in his car. They pulled to the line and watched the lights. Green means go. Scott won again but not by much. He worked for that win.

There was another '70 Mustang there it was a Boss 302. Scott brought it there to try it out. It was one of the sale cars they had had for a while. Cal might actually want to buy it. Amanda could give him a good price. Cal wanted to try it against Eric. Cal won. The car could move exceptionally well with the right driver.

Now for the event that had Rangeman buzzing and the staff that was off there. Dom versus the Porsche. Amanda looked at Ranger "I won't go easy on you. Remember Dom has never seen tail lights." He replied, "Until now." They pulled to the line. Watch the lights. When green hit they were gone. The ground was shaking from the power of Dom. She hit the button for the nitro. It failed. It was never turned on. It did not matter, Dom was flying. He did not see tail lights then either. The guys were shouting. Ranger was going to live a tough life.

Tank looked at Ranger, "A woman just beat you." "Not just any woman, she was Virginia State Drag Race Champion for 2011. I was beat by a pro."

"So you knew going in you were not going to win against me?" "I knew. You beat me straight up."

"Do you ever drive Detroit power?" He shook his head no. "Ya need to learn. Wanna try one?" He pointed to Dom, "You are joking right?" He stood there. "You wreck it, I will kick you ass on the mats myself." He raised an eyebrow at her. Eric was standing by Tank, if he wrecks that car get him out of the state. She has NEVER let anybody else drive that car including me. She will kill him. Ranger took the car down the track. When he brought it back he asked her if she wanted to sell it. Nope. It was her baby. She had built it from the ground up. She had taken two years to find the parts she wanted and then build it.

They got the cars loaded up. Tank, Lula, and Bobby were stopping to get food to bring to Amanda's. It seemed everybody wanted to always come to Amanda's place now. It was everybody's new favorite hang out. All of the cars were tucked back in the shop and two back to Amanda's personal collection. Of course, Dom resumed his normal stance in the basement of the house. The guys pushed the beast back in the basement it was faster than the jacks. Lula and the guys brought in the food. In light of all the fun for the day, the movie of the night was Fast Five. It has a scene where Dom's charger beats a Porsche 996 GT3. Yeah, salt in the wound.

Hal and Woody volunteered for clean up duty. They were planning on staying the night. They stayed two to three nights per week. They knew soon Amanda would not need them to stay. She was about there now. They would stay as long as she would let them. One was determined to stay as often as possible.


	23. Chapter 23 Getting on with It

**She still has them. I still have Amanda and mistakes**

Chapter 23 Getting on with It

As time passed Amanda was falling into a regular routine and adjusting to Lester not being there physically. Hal would give her a letter every Wednesday like clockwork. She would get flowers every Friday. She would write Lester a little reply letter to give to him when he returned. A little recap of what had happened that week. As much as she enjoyed both she really just wanted Lester in the flesh. She had started meeting Stephanie and Lula for aerobics and dancing at Rangeman.

Lester had been in touch with Ranger and Tank. He was sixteen weeks into his assignment. He had finally broke. He had sex with one of the candidates. He hated himself and what it would ultimately do to Amanda. He had done everything in his power not to let this happen. His last excuse had worked the longest. He told the dealers he was not able to get it up. Thoughts of Grandma Mazur worked well. His CO had gotten in contact with him. The dealers were getting suspicious over his lack of participation and his excuses. They were trying to check his medical records. He was threatened with court marshal if he did not fulfill his duties. The dealers threat was worse. Which meant they would kill him and the rest of the team. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

He had asked Ranger and Tank on previous calls what he should do. They told him if he did not perform and the dealers killed him he would never be able to explain and ask Amanda for forgiveness.

He had to tell Amanda. He could not lie to her or not tell her at all. When he came home he would transfer to Miami . He felt like he should divorce her and set her free. He did not deserve a woman as good as she was. He had planned on getting married only once. She had been it. Way to go Santos, the best possible thing to ever happen to you and you fuck that up. What was he supposed to do? Perform and beg for forgiveness or refuse and it be a pine box he comes home in, if they send his body back.

On Mondays he usually called Rangeman. It was time to place his call to them. "Yo." in standard Ranger greeting. "Ranger, it is your favorite cousin." "I do not have one." Ranger quipped.

"How it everything in Trenton?" "Great as usual, except the gym keeps being taken over by women. Yours, mine and Tank's are doing aerobics and dancing three times a week. How is the mission?"

"Not good. I broke, I cheated on her. I was threatened by every side. I had no choice. Is she in the building by chance?" "She is and on the way up here."

Lester sighed. Time to get this over with he thought. She came on the line. "Hello." "Sweetheart it is good to hear your voice." "It is wonderful to hear your voice too. I have missed you so much. How is the mission?"

"Not good, I need to talk to you about it." Her heart sank. "I need a divorce." She dropped the phone and ran out of the building.

Tears were running down her face. She was really not in any condition to drive. She left in her car anyway.

Ranger came back on the line, "Santos what did you say to her? She ran out of here." "I told her I needed a divorce. She does not need someone like me." Ranger hung up on him. "Hal, Woody my office NOW!" They came in.

Men, Lester fucked up. His mission call for him to have sex with other women. He told Amanda he needs a divorce. He does not feel worthy of her even though he had no choice in the matter. He is still in love with her. You two are the closest to her. See if you can find her and help her to know what is going on. You may want to split up cover more ground.

They decided that Woody was going to Shorty's and Pino's. Hal was going to her house. Ten minutes later they were hitting the road. Trackers had never been put on any of her cars, so they had no tracking abilities for her. Woody called she was not at Shorty's, heading to Pino's.

Hal arrived at her house forty five minutes after she had left Rangeman. He grabbed his phone. "Yo." Ranger answered. "Call 911 and send Bobby. I hear Dom running in the basement. Wyatt and Doc were outside so he did not have to worry about them. Hal headed to the basement. He opened the garage door. He reached in and shut off the car. Then he pulled Amanda outside. He checked her for a pulse. Her pulse was good.

She was still unconscious when Bobby and Ranger arrived. Bobby ran over to her. He was trying to rouse her when the ambulance got there. The paramedics hooked her to oxygen. They got her into the ambulance and Bobby got in. Ranger told Bobby that he and Hal would be there shortly. They wanted to try to figure out what had happened.

The car is her thinking place. She has told me she does that a lot. That the sound of the engine soothes her. Do you suppose she failed to put the garage door up or was this intentional? Hal told Ranger.

They looked in the car. There was a notebook in the passenger seat. Written on the paper, Pros and Cons of staying in Trenton:

Pros: Business already established, friends, place is paid for, like the lay out of the property, Hal, Woody, animals are happy I was happy, Lester will be back

Cons: Lester will be here, pain, loneliness, uncertainty

Options: Stay, move on, fight

Cons of Leaving: Start over, selling everything, moving what is left, No Hal or Woody, make new friends, not sure others will follow, loneliness, uncertainty, no Lester.

Pros of Leaving: No Lester

Do I want to fight for my marriage? Depends on Lester. I love him. Still.

Ranger mumbled "Damn you Santos."

They headed to the hospital. When they arrived Bobby met them in the lobby. He was already talking to Woody. "How is she?" Hal asked.

"She is awake and asking for you and Woody. They are going to keep her overnight." "Was she trying to kill herself?" Woody asked. "No, she said she got in the car to think, she said it soothes her to hear it run. For some reason the garage door failed to go up."

"Something was wrong with that door. It is an electric door. I had to raise it manually today. Saturday night she used a remote to open and close it." Hal told the group. "We need to check that door maybe she did not notice because of how upset she was. I want to stay with her if that is okay boss." "Sure Hal stay with her. She needs someone with her. If she is up to hearing you out please try to explain Lester's situation. If not, save it for another time. We still have ten weeks before he gets home."

Hal and Woody went to her room. She was glad to see them. She was already developing a killer headache. "Hey baby, you gave me quiet a scare. I heard Dom running and then I was running. All I could think about was getting to you." She smiled at Hal. "Hey darling, I heard you were trying to fumigate your place. There are better ways of doing that you know. I hear the mosquitos are gone for a five mile radius." She was mature, she stuck her tongue out at them. More Woody than Hal but Hal was laughing with Woody. They were on the pros for staying in Trenton. She may have to rethink that. Hum... They were trying to cheer her up.

Hal told her he was staying with her tonight. "Do you want me to get you something to eat from the outside world? I am going to run back to your house and take care of the animals. I will also let Eric know what happened." She told him some things to bring from the house for her and what she wanted to eat. A grilled cheese sandwich with a bowl of tomato soup and a milkshake chocolate from Redman's Diner sounded good. He left to do these errands. Woody stayed behind.

"What was going on darling? What happened with the door?" She told him what Lester said about needing a divorce, but that she really did not want to talk about it right now. Her head hurt too bad. He told her she was lucky that Hal got there when he did. This may not have had this good ending. He held her hand, sometimes he held her. She would take some crying spells, over Lester no doubt. Idiot. Woody loved her and wanted her. He would not act on it until he knew what Lester was going to do. Those two deserved ever chance possible, they are quiet the pair.

Hal got back a couple of hours later. He found what had happened to the garage door. There was an overhead release to allow manual operation in the event of a power outage. Some one had pulled that release. The motor still made its sound, but it was not moving the door. She ate her sandwich and soup and drank her milkshake. She felt like a stuffed tick.

Woody kissed her "See you in the morning. I will bring you contraband. Donuts, Boston Crème right.?" "Yes. Night Woody" and kissed him back.

Hal waited until he was sure Woody was gone before moving beside her and taking her hand. He wanted her to know he would be beside her through all of it. "I found your list in the car. The pros and cons list. Nice to see that I am on that list." You and Woody are in the plus column, yes. She smiled. Hal, I love you. You have become my best friend. I can tell you anything. I can also read you. No, it was not on purpose. My pros list out weighed the cons.

He kissed her on her forehead. "I will respect that you are married to Lester. But if he does go through with this divorce, I will take his place if you will let me." She put his hand to her face and rubbed it against his hand. Thank you, I know you are here for me. They watched a few minutes of television before she got sleepy. Hal kissed her good night and moved to the recliner the staff brought him to sleep in.

Bobby came in around 0900 to check on her. Woody had been there at 0830 but did not stay but for a minute. Ranger and Tank were in to visit with Amanda. They were all there with her and Hal when the doctor came in. We are going to run a test on you before we release you. You should be ready to go this afternoon. Is one of these fine gentlemen taking you home? Hal spoke, "I am sir." "She will be ready to leave about 2PM this afternoon. If you are needing to do any thing before then, you can this test will take a couple of hours. We will be ready for her about 10:30." The doctor turned and left.

Ranger, Bobby and Tank asked to speak with Hal in the hall. They exited. "What are you doing? You cannot keep doing this shit. She is still married to Santos. Are you trying to move in on her? Bobby bitched. "No, maybe, I am in a holding pattern. I feel protective of her. I want her safe and I do not want to let her go. I love her."

"Lester does not know what happened. We will not be talking to him until next week at least. We probably will not be telling him what happened it is pointless. There is nothing he can do." came from Ranger.

If you know something more about his situation it should be explained to her. She feel really unwanted right now. That is not fair to her. Hal retorted to them. He turned to walk back in. They followed.

"I understand you are confused right now. Do you want an explanation now or later when you are not as fuzzy headed?" Ranger asked. "I am not that fuzzy headed. The headache is down to a dull roar. Tell me now please."

Ranger went on to explain as much as he was allowed. It was enough for her to make an informed decision when the time came. "Thank you. Why couldn't he explain this to me? Is it something he felt needed to be done in person?"

Ranger answered I do not know. I have never left Stephanie waiting on me. I know it has weighed heavy on him. He feels like a failure. What he did was not an easy choice. I have stood in his shoes, even when I knew Steph was not waiting on me. I felt bad about it. I am sure it was a hundred times worse with him being married to you. I cannot tell either one of you what to do. None of us in this room is perfect. But we have all seen a change in him since he has been with you. You have been good for him. He is almost tolerable now. Almost. We have to get to the office now. We will see you tomorrow. We will swing by the house. Call us if you need us. I will have Steph call you later.

After they left, she settled back in for a short nap. It ended up being a short nap. Ella came for a visit. "Good morning. Ranger had me to go to your place and straighten up the house a bit. He figured you would appreciate the help." Thank you Ella. I do appreciate it very much.

"Ella, I need some advise, from a woman who has been around these men a long time. What do I do?" Amanda asked. She went on to tell her what Ranger had said. "How do I deal with this?"

Ella pulled up a chair. Hal excused himself and left. "Well Amanda, how do you feel about the situation? What would you have done in his situation? Now that you know the situation, how do you feel about him? Do you hate him? Are you mad at him? Do you still love him? When you can answer these questions you will have your answer. It will be up to you how you use the information you have. Then when you see him go from there. Follow your heart, it will tell you what it wants. It wants what it wants."

"Ella, thank you again. I think I know most of the answers. I am not happy about the situation, but he had no control over it. I would rather him do what he did than come home dead. I would have probably done the same thing he did. I still love him with all my heart. He is my other half. I do not hate him, I hate the situation like I said. I am not mad at him except for his not talking to me, but just saying "I need a divorce." I want to make it work. I have been married before and of course dated a lot. I never felt this way about anybody else. I would walk through the pits of hell and back for him. The heart wants him, so does the rest of me."

"Is this going to cause trust issues? Are you going to feel a need to get even?" Ella asked. "I think my answer is no to both questions. Again, it was not on him. I do not feel the need to get even. That only serves to destroy any hope of repairing our relationship."

You are wise my child. Lester is a better man because of you. I can see a change in him. You are good for him. Again, follow your heart.

Just as Ella was leaving Hal and Eric came in. Hal kissed Ella on the cheek and introduced her to Eric. Eric went to Amanda. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "I am glad you are okay, Max." "I am fine. Just a killer headache. This must be what a hangover feels like. If so it is another excellent reason not to drink." Eric laughed at her. She wrinkled her nose at him. "I need for you to do something for me." "Name it."

"Move Dom. Put the purple 'Cuda in his spot. I do not want to see him for a while. That was too close." Hal spoke, "I left the keys in it yesterday. I was more worried about getting here." Eric visited a few more minutes before declaring his boss could be extremely bossy and would bitch if he was not at work, but goofing off visiting some chick in a hospital. He kissed her on the cheek and left to take care of Dom.

The nurses came for Amanda to take her for her test. Hal said he would be back about 1400 and bring her other clothes. Thank goodness simple math 1400-1200 ah 2PM.

He kissed her on her cheek. He wanted to lay a big kiss on her, but he had heard part of her conversation with Ella. He knew how she felt at the moment. He was a little bummed. He would be happy with what he could get.

He was back at 2PM. She had gotten back about 1PM. She was asleep when he came in. "Hey baby. I am back." She woke up. "Hey Hal. Glad to see you. I am still waiting on my results. The doctor said he would be in between 2 and 2:30. I wish he would get this show on the road. I want to go home and see my boys. You have probably gotten them all to your side. Traitors." Hal laughed. "I believe they are all yours." He took her hand and held it. He was trying hard to be a perfect gentleman and not pressure her. "You will be out of here soon. I have a surveillance shift to work at 1600 until 1900. Cal is going to stay for a while. When I get home I will fix steaks for dinner."

Sounds yummy. Cal does not need to stay. I can manage a few hours on my own. "Not up for debate. He volunteered." Hal told her.

The doctor came in. Mrs. Santos you do not seem to be showing any long term affects from the fumes. We will have your discharge papers in here in a few minutes. "That would be great. Can we make it quick though, Hal has to go to work." Mr. Santos, you should not be leaving her at home alone just yet. "Doctor, he is not Mr. Santos. Hal is one of his coworkers. Hal has made arrangements for yet another coworker to stay while he is gone." I will get the papers. The doctor left the room.

"He must be new. He did not know we are Rangemen." Hal chuckled.

The doctor came back a couple minutes later. "Here are your papers. Please sign here. This is a release paper showing who is taking responsibility for you at home." Hal signed his name. The doctor handed the copies to Hal. A nurse came in with a wheelchair while Hal went to get the SUV. The nurse leaned over to Amanda "You have yourself a hottie there." He is a hottie but he is not mine. I belong to someone else. He is just taking care of my while my husband is away. "Lucky bitch." Amanda smiled. It was not often she was ornery. Today she felt that way.

Hal pulled up with the SUV. Then helped her in.

**Well now you know what Lester has done. It might appear if he is not careful he could find himself alone. Looks like there are some others who might be willing to try to fill his shoes and place in the bed.**

**A special thanks to LilyGhost who told me Amanda is not the suicidal type. But a runner. She is too tough to try suicide. Her list shows she is thinking about running. Did Ranger and Ella talk her out of it? Time will tell.**


	24. Chapter 24 Back Home

**Still not mine except for Amanda**

Chapter 24 Back Home

Hal got her setup at the house. Cal showed up about 3:30PM. He stayed with her until Hal returned. They talked about everything from cars to kids. She asked him about his tattoo. He told her the story about alcohol and a trip to Mexico. She discovered once you learn to ignore the tattoo, Cal was super sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

Hal showed up that evening with groceries. He grilled steaks while Amanda and Cal made baked potatoes, baked beans and salad. Hal must be a grill master. The steaks were perfect. Cal left after helping with clean up from dinner. He had an early morning patrol. "Thank you for all your help and company today." She said then kissed his tattoo. "It was my pleasure." He kissed the back of her hand and left. For the rest of the evening Hal and Amanda watched television upstairs. Neither wanted to go to the basement. She knew she would have to soon. She had laundry to do. She would go when he was there or have Eric come over. She would wait to overcome that fear later.

The need for clean clothes came sooner rather than later. Hal had already left for the day. So she called the garage one morning. "Eric, can you come over to the house?" He came in. She was still in her robe. "Are you okay?" "I am fine, I need to do laundry. I have nothing to wear. I am still a little leery of the basement." He went with her to the basement.

She did better than she thought she would. She did not fall apart or fall over with fear. They got the first load of clothes done. She got dressed. Stephanie and Lula came over to take her to breakfast while the next load washed. They also took her for some retail therapy. "Are you going to be okay to finish your laundry when you get home?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, Eric is coming back over, he is going to help me."

"How much history do you two share?" Steph asked. "We share a lot. He was my first love in high school. I probably should have married him after the first couple times he asked. We had the sex part perfected, just not the rest of it. He has been my booty call ever since. Well until Lester took that job. Now he is the fills part of BFF. Depending on Lester, Eric might get his old job back. The man is good." Stephanie blushed. Hey, if she did not want to know she should not have asked.

They returned back to Amanda's. Eric came back and carried her bags in the house. She watched him walk up the steps to the porch. She thought back to her conversation with Stephanie, then thought damn he is hot. Don't go there Amanda. Hormones. "You ready to do some more laundry?" They went back downstairs.

She was going to overcome this part of the ordeal. She was glad the 'Cuda was in the basement now. It helped. She was also glad Eric was indeed her best friend. He knew her. Hal was a close second to Eric.

Thanksgiving was a week away. Coco had invited Amanda to celebrate with her family. Over the course of the last few weeks things had started getting back to normal. Amanda was getting back to a routine and feeling fine. She had overcome the basement and would talk to Dom again.

She had not been served with divorce papers. She did not know why. Lester was due back soon. The flowers and letters had stopped. She was beginning to believe the really did not want her. She would see when he returned. She tried to keep hope alive but it was hard.

The Monday before Thanksgiving, Lester called. "Yo" Ranger with his standard greeting. "We are about to be finished. I should be back a couple weeks before Christmas. In time for the Rangeman party."

Did you serve Amanda with papers? Ranger asked. "I decided to wait until I returned." Lester replied. "Are you sure you want to divorce her?" Lester did not have to think, "No, I am not. But I cheated on her in my eyes." "Lester, you have a lot to talk about. Hal and Woody are still taking turns staying at her place."

"They should not have had a need to stay there." "You asshole, when you told her you wanted a divorce. She almost killed herself. Hal barely saved her." Silence. "Are you there asshole?" "I am here. What happened?"

"She left out of here after dropping the phone. She somehow managed to drive home. She got some paper to write pros and cons of staying here and headed to Dom to think. She says the sound of the car soothes her and allows her to think. Some how the garage door was messed up. The manual over ride cable had been pulled, the door did not go up when she hit the button, she did not notice. Hal got her out of the car. She spent the night in the hospital. One or both of them have been with her ever since."

She will be at the party. Her, Stephanie and Lula have been working out three times a week and they have grown real close. It has helped her mentally to have the others. She knows what you did and why. With that Ranger hangs up.

Lester thinks to himself, I will see her at the party. Great a Christmas party where there is a murder. She will kill me when she sees me there.

Thanksgiving day arrives, Amanda spends the majority of the day at Coco's helping her make dinner. The house was packed. Both ladies loved having so many family and friends around. Around 7PM, Amanda returned home with a ton of food.

Coco called Eric. "I think Amanda is doing really well. She had a great time here today." Eric agreed. She was doing well thanks to her support team. She was seldom alone.

Hal arrived at Amanda's a little after 8PM Amanda fixed them ham sandwiches from the leftovers. Coco had sent ham, turkey, dressing or stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and rolls. "Was she feeding an army?" Hal asked. Amanda laughed. "No but the single guys from the shop who were here came over some of the others went home to Virginia.

"Are you coming to the Christmas party on December thirteenth?" Hal asked. "I want to, but I was afraid Lester would be there. He should be back by then. I am not sure I can handle that yet."

"You have a right to be there. You are his wife still. Stephanie asked you to come and I want you to come. You could go as my date if nothing else." "I will think about it." She wanted to go especially since her, Stephanie and Lula were good friends. She also needed to end that conversation.

She needed to go Christmas shopping, but did not want to fight the black Friday crowds. She could shop on line. Most of the guys in the shop, she got gift cards for restraunts anyway. Coco was easy. Something from Bath and Body, she would be happy. Eric could be a challenge and she wanted to get something for Hal and Woody. She would figure them out.

She sat there thinking about Hal. If she had met Hal earlier her life would be so much different. He was handsome, sweet, built and had beautiful blue eyes. And, she knew he loved her. She had made up her mind if things did not work with Lester, she would pursue Hal. They were practically living together now. He was just not sharing her bed. The drawback rebound relationship seldom worked out.

She needed to do bonus checks for year end on Monday. She tried to have them done early so the guys could use it for Christmas if they wanted. Tomorrow she would drag out the decorations. She called out to Hal, "Tomorrow evening do you want to go with me to get a couple of Christmas trees?" "Sure, wanna go to dinner after?" Hal asked. "That sounds great, we can take my truck."

Hal showed up about 6PM. He wore blue jeans and a green long sleeved polo. He looked so much different than when he was in Rangeman black. "You look nice." She said. "You too." She wore jeans, red sweater and hiking boots. She let him drive her truck. The picked out two trees. They went to dinner. The line was atrocious the wait was to be an hour and a half. "Lets go home. We have plenty there to eat." Amanda suggested.

They returned home. Hal carried one tree in the house. He took the other over to the shop. She followed him to the shop. They got that tree in the stand with water and returned to the house. Hal got the tree for the house set up while Amanda heated up leftovers. They strung the lights and put on the ornaments. They stood looking at the tree arms around each other when the tree was done two hours later. Hal bent to kiss her. He gently caressed her lips with his. She allowed him to kiss her and she kissed him back. They drew apart from each other, both apologizing simultaneously to each other.

"I think a Christmas movie is in order." Hall suggested. Amanda picked out A Christmas Carol with Alastair Sim. It was her favorite. They watched the movie while each sat on opposite ends of the couch. That could have led to so much more.


	25. Chapter 25 Stress Build Up

**Janet owns them. I use them.**

**Warning for smut.**

Chapter 25 Stress Build up

Hal was up at 0500. He was going to the gym and then to work immediately following. He walked into the kitchen. He heard moaning coming from Amanda's room. He had heard it before when she had a nightmare. He wanted to check on her. He cracked the door to check. He was not prepared for what he saw.

########Smut#########

She was laying naked on the bed. Taking care of matters herself. He would have gladly taken the place of the vibrator she was using on her clit. God she was hot. He instantly went hard. He knew he should not, but he watched her thrust it in to her body and pull it out again. Doing it over and over to herself. He really wanted to trade places with that toy. It was not right. He know he would never act upon it because she was still Lester's even if it was only on paper, per Lester's waiting. He made himself move on away from the door. He had a matter to tend to in the bathroom. He loved her to much to watch or act upon that scene. But that scene was etched into his memory bank.

Maybe he should not stay there any longer. Just let her be for now. Lester would be back soon. He needed to allow them every chance possible to work things out. It might kill Hal in the mean time, but it was the right thing to do.

Amanda's POV

I heard Hal in the kitchen, but I was too close to stop. I had not had an orgasm in weeks. About twenty four to be exact. I needed one. They helped to relieve my stress. I heard my door open. Hal was checking on me. I know he had done that before. I had woke from nightmares with him holding me trying to soothe me.

He did not leave when he saw what I was doing to myself. So, I did put on a bit of a show for him not intentionally but like I said, I was too close to stop. I had been so long without any dick. Hormones can be a real bitch. I would have probably let him join me. There is nothing like the real thing. Vibrators do not compare the real thing. With a muffled scream I finished myself off. Sounded like Hal was having to take care of matters himself down the hall.

############End Smut##########

I knew he would not act because of mine and Lester's status. Whatever that was. Hal was honorable. He would stand on the sidelines and wait for a time that may never come. I could have so easily fell for him. I heard him leave my door. I stayed in the room until he left for work. I did not want him to know I saw him.

While Hal was at work I went to the shop to decorate that tree. I had finished by noon. I put the other decorations up around the office and returned to the house. I made the list of gift cards I needed. I could hang them on the tree.

The next two weeks passed quickly. Amanda had continued to work out with Stephanie and Lula. She was not seeing as much of Hal and she missed him. Woody had been staying a fair amount in Hal's place.

The ladies noticed Amanda was back to herself again. They were happy for her. On the Friday before the Christmas party the women were in the gym. "Are you still coming tomorrow night Amanda?" Lula asked. "I am. Hal had asked me to go with him, but it is probably best if I come alone." "Girl you are not going to be alone. Stephanie and I will be there." Lula pointed out.

Ranger always scrambled the cameras in the gym while the women worked out just to give them some privacy and keep the guys from ooggling. Lula noticed the red light was on. She had noticed it was on Wednesday too. The light went out. They finished, showered and left. She pulled Stephanie to the side.

"Skinny white girl, I think we were being watched in the gym today and Wednesday. I noticed the red light was on when we were in there it is always out." "Ranger always shuts them off. I am sorry they were on." Steph replied.

Amanda came back when she noticed the others were not with her. "Stephanie can you have Ranger come down here, please." "Sure what is up?" Amanda sighed. "The sensors in this building, do they hear conversations?" "I do not think so, you would need to ask Ranger. I know his office is sound proof. I will call him." Ranger showed up a few minutes later.

"What is up?" "First can others hear a conversation in other areas?" "No, just cameras only." He replied. "Ranger, someone has been in my house other than the usual. Hal, Woody or Eric. The dogs have not stopped them." "How do you know?" He asked. "Things have been moved and a gut feeling that someone has been there. I had not told any of the three my fears." She told him. "I will take care of it. Hector will be out to put cameras in at the doors. They will only see who comes in and out. They will be on the front and back doors up stairs. Then downstairs we will put them on the garage door and the door going to the pool and hot tub." "Thank you."

"Who has been staying at the house, Hal or Woody?" "Neither as of late." "Hal will be there tonight." "Thanks."

A couple hours later Hector showed up. He installed the cameras for her. "Thank you Hector." "My pleasure to help you. Are you coming tomorrow night?" She told him yes. "See you then." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Hal showed up around 6PM. She was glad to see him. "I have missed seeing you around here." "I have missed being here, I have been busy with work." "I understand. I have been pretty busy here too." She knew he was avoiding her. They needed to avoid each other. She really did need to avoid him. She knew she had been developing feeling for him. Since he had been gone they had died down a little. Now was not the time to start something.

Saturday morning the day of the party. Stephanie was up and decorating. She had asked Ranger who was going to be Santa. He did not tell her other than it was covered. She would have to talk to an insider, Hector. She sent him a text. "Who is Santa?" He replied. "Don't know, but is not me." She giggled. She could not imagine Santa with a tear drop tat. If her most trusted source for info did not know, nobody did.

Ella helped her finish after she restocked the kitchen. The girls were going to shopping today and have their nails and hair done. Amanda met Lula and Stephanie at Macy's. Three hours later they were done. Amanda told them she would be there about 7PM at Rangeman.

Rangeman had gotten six kids off the Angel tree. Three boys and three girls. The gifts were to be delivered to the parents at the party.

Amanda arrived at 7PM and parked on the street. The party was on the second floor in the big conference room. Hal met her at the door, he walked her upstairs. She had bought a silver pantsuit. She paired it with black FMP's. "You look gorgeous this evening." Hal complemented her. "It was so cold I did not want to freeze my legs. You look handsome too. I love the suit." Hal was wearing a navy suit with a light blue shirt and cute Christmas tie with Rudolph on it.

Steph had outdone herself with Ella's help. Steph hugged Amanda "You look amazing. I am glad you came." "You look super too. The dress is so you. Any sign of Lester?" "None. You and Hal look good together." "That is going nowhere until I know where Lester and I stand. I want to stay with him. Hal is not going to be anymore than a friend for a long while."

Stephanie had gotten a red dress with long lace sleeves and gold accents, V neck front and hit just above her knees. She had found a pair of four inch gold FMP"S today at Macy's. They separated to mingle and get something to drink. Amanda talked briefly to Cal and Woody. Amanda had a snack. Someone announced that Santa had arrived.

He came in the room and made his way to his chair at the front. The kids all gathered around him. Each child told Santa what they wanted. Stephanie and Lula were going to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. When Steph went up to Santa she sat down. "Beautiful, what do you want for Christmas?" It was Lester. "I want my friend to be whole again with his wife." Not waiting for a reply she got up.


	26. Chapter 26 A Visit with Santa

**Standard disclaimer. Not mine**

Chapter 26 A Visit with Santa

Stephanie made her way to Amanda. "Are you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" "No point, I do not believe it will happen. He does not want me remember."

"I think you should." She pointed at Amanda's necklace. Tears welled up in her eyes. Through it all, she had never taken the necklace with the heart pendant and his wedding ring off. She would talk to Santa. She went towards Santa and saw his eyes. Eyes she had not seen in months. This time the tears fell. She could not blink them away.

"Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas." His voice a little cold. She went to him and sat on his lap. "Santa, I would like it if you could give me what I want. I want my husband back. I do not know how he feels about me. I miss him and I love him. He is all that matters to me."

"I heard you had problems this year. I think Santa needs to talk to you more in private." His voice still sounding a little cold. She got off his lap. They went upstairs to Lester's office. He sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap.

"I have something to say and then you can talk, please do not interupt me or I will never make it. When you left I vowed to be strong and not pine. The first couple days, I was not strong and yes, I pined for you. Then I got your first letter. It meant so much to me that you had taken the time to write a few lines so I would hear from you each week. Even though they were some what general, they said what I needed to hear. The flowers were a highlight for me as well. Hal and Woody did as you had asked. I was holding my own. I was going to get through with all the support you had set up. I appreciated it then and still do. Then I talked to you that one time. I heard your voice not quite right, then you killed me when you said you needed a divorce. I had tried to be a good wife. I tried not to let you know I was scared to death that you would not come back to me. I knew you were going to have to do things you did not necessarily want to do and I accepted that. I drove home, how I made it there I do not know. I wrote a pros and cons list for staying here while I was sitting in Dom. I guess I was bleary eyed and upset enough I did not notice the garage door had not opened. I was told Hal pulled me out of the house. I was unconscious for a while. The doctors ran test to make sure there was no long term effects. There is not. I made Eric move Dom out of the basement, too painful and scary right now. Then the flowers and letters stopped. I began to think you really did not want me. I noticed things moved in the house this last week. I presume it was you. Oh uh, I guess I need to give you these." She took off the necklace that held the heart pendant and his wedding band. She handed them to him. Now it was his turn to speak.

"Amanda, I never meant to hurt you. You are the best wife a man could ever want. I did not meet anybody else. This assignment call for a married couple. They did not know we had gotten married. When I found out what was planned I informed them of the change of my status, but it was to late. Our pictures had already been distributed and background established. It required being intimate with other women. I delayed as long as possible, but eventually I had to participate or it would have drawn suspicion. I cheated on you. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than me. I always used a condom and Bobby has checked me. I am clean. But, never the less I cheated on you. It is not how it is supposed to be between us. I am sorry."

"So that is it you do not want me?" She could feel herself loosing the battle. She started to cry. 'Yes, I want you. But with what I have done, how could you want me?"

"What would have happened if you had not performed?" "My cover would have been blown and I would have probably been killed."

"So this was not a 'hey baby lets hit the sheets' type thing? It was a job requirement? Do you love another woman?"

"It was a job requirement. No, I do not nor did I ever love any other woman."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Which would hurt or piss me off more: You sleeping with someone else or not sleeping with them and you being killed. Which would mean you would not be returning to me."

Silence.

The longer she waited for a reply the more she feared he was going to go ahead and leave her. "Shame Dom did not succeed. I would not have had this pain." She cried. That got his attention. He wanted to cry at her comment. It cut him to the quick. He grabbed her wanting to hold her. She allowed him. She craved and needed the holding.

He whispered in her ear, "I am glad he didn't." As he gave her his wedding band. He held out his left hand to her. "If you want me, I believe you know where that should go. She slid it on his finger. He tipped her head and gave her the most gentle of kisses.

"Sweetheart in my arms is where I want and need for you to be. I am sorry for all I have put you through. My contracts are over, I only go if you and I agree and we know what it entails. I am all yours, if you want me. You are my life Sweetheart." She smiled at him.

"We will work this out. Right now however, Santa needs to go back to the party. Maybe he can be naughty Santa at home." He kissed her one more time just as gently as the first. They held hands as they went back to the party. After the Angel tree families left, 'Santa' went to change clothes. When Lester came back Amanda was waiting on him. They had music playing, not all of it was Christmas, during some of the songs they would dance. It felt good to be in each others arms they thought. Somebody arranged for a lot of slow songs for the reunited couple. During most of those they just held each other.

She cried. He did love her and he only wanted her. These were tears of relief. She was glad she had not left town. It had been a serious consideration of hers. She was glad she stayed and fought for her marriage.

At the end of the party, they helped with clean up even after being told they needed to go home. She wanted to stay especially after people helping her set up or clean up her place from their impromptu parties. New Years Eve was coming. She knew where several were going to be. Lester did not mind staying to help either.

They had fun at the party. They returned home. Wyatt and Doc were glad to see Lester. They got ready for bed. She was glad to have him home even though he was acting a little off. She tried to be romantic with him, but the most he would do was kiss and cuddle. He told her he was tired . She did not pressure him, maybe he was just tired. She woke in the night and he was gone. He was in one of the guest rooms.

This process repeated itself for two weeks. When she would ask him, all he would say was he was not in the mood. She finally called Bobby. "Bobby Brown" "Hi Bobby, It is Amanda. Has Lester talked to you?" He told her he had not and wanted to know what was up. She explained what was happening. He tried to calm her. He told her it was probably an adjustment back to home life.

He lied.

Lester had been to see him. He had tested positive for Chlamydia. The last night he had sex the condom broke. The girl had not been clean as the traffickers had said. His symptoms started just before he came home. Bobby checked him and told him what the problem was. He gave him a Z-pack. Bobby told him he would be better in two weeks. He was better.

They had made it through Christmas. He wanted make love to Amanda on Christmas but could not. After his diagnosis he was still feeling guilty. He confided in Bobby the day after Christmas. Bobby suggested to date her again.

Lester called Amanda at the shop. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" She agreed. They met at the house and left from there. They went to Redman's. After dinner they went for a walk in the park. Christmas lights were still up and it was cold, but she was enjoying looking at the lights. They were bundled up well for this venture. She was scared of what he might say especially since he was having problems. They came to the familiar park bench where several relationship talks had occurred. "Let's sit." She did.

"I do not know where to start. Amanda, I do not know what is wrong with me. I spoke with Bobby today about my problem. He made a suggestion of dating. For us to start from scratch. The love for you is there. I want to try from the beginning, go back to what made me fall in love with you to start with. Will you do that with me? I want to make love to you so bad, but my body is not responding."

"Lester, I am with you a hundred percent. Kiss me." He did. "Again." He did over and over. "Do you want to stay with me, move to another bedroom or leave the house? Tell me what you need Lester. We can do therapy if you want and feel it will help. Let's walk, it is too cold."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side to help keep her warm. They finished their walk and returned to the car.

" I am going to stay in the bed with you. Best not to take a chance on something working and you not be close by." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I would like to take you to New York for New Years Eve. Would you like to go?"

"Do you think we can get a room? It is not too late?"

"I will talk to Ranger. I will see if I can use an apartment in the New York office for the night."

"If so, then yes we can go, if not, we will probably have a house full. Everybody seems to like the basement." She replied.

**Will he be able to get an apartment in New York? Maybe he could get the penthouse...We shall see.**


	27. Chapter 27 Trying to Make It Work

**Janet's children not mine just Amanda.**

I need to apologize. A couple of people asked who was in her house. I did not resolve that and now I did. Thanks to Barb4psu for the suggestion of a flashback that will appear in this chapter. A word about Chlamydia is an STD that is curable. Lester has been treated and is now clean. He is safe. Gotta make sure our man is well. It is one of the easiest to treat and cure that I read about. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 27 Trying to Make It Work

They were returning home. She remembered while they were dating she would be ornery sometimes. She would reach her hand into his lap and rub the toys that resided there, behind the zipper. Since he was driving he could not do a lot about it, but take it. She tried it on him on the way home. He was smiling at her. She had his attention. "Is something aggravating you while you are driving?" Unfortunately, there was very little action behind the zipper. They made it home.

"Let's watch a movie. Lester you pick." He picked her favorite. Tombstone. They snuggled on the couch. She eventually was laying with her head in his lap. She knew she was not going to get him back in one night, but a girl could hope. Finally, she fell asleep in his lap.

While she was laying in his lap he was rubbing her arm. It got him to thinking back to when he first came home. He was told she was still coming to the gym to work out with Stephanie and Lula. He wanted to see her but was not ready to go to her. He remembered Ranger always scrambled the cameras to the gym while Stephanie worked out to keep the men from watching her. He went to his office to check the cameras. They were scrambled. He unscrambled them to watch her. He could tell she was having fun. Now sitting there he rubbed her bare arm, he could feel the definition and how tone she had become. That night he also came to the house to see her. He pulled a Ranger. He watched her sleep with one of his shirts snuggled to her chin. He wanted her to know he had been there, before he left he moved a couple pictures. She knew, she told him the other night at the party.

She barely woke up as he was carrying her to bed. He gently put her in the bed, let the dogs in and got ready for bed. After he was ready for bed he stripped off and snuggled in behind her. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo and the scent of her body wash. He had missed her smells that made her desirable to him. He slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

He woke first in the morning. He quietly slipped out of the bed, dodged the dogs and made his way to the bathroom. When he was finished he went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He returned to the bedroom. Crawled back in the bed beside his wife. She snuggled to him. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her. He was mad at his body. He felt her arm move. Her hand reaching for his cock. When she found what she was looking for she began stroking him. It felt good to him. He will his body to respond. She rolled over to face him. She put kisses all over his face working her way down his body. She paid special attention to his gorgeous chest. So muscular. Then the washboard abs. He was a beautiful man she thought. He had to give her credit she was trying to help him. This was also not fair to her. What she had been doing should have had every part of his body standing to attention. Everything was except the most important part, the part she wanted the most.

He let out a growl of frustration. "I am sorry."

"I know it is not going to happen over night. You know, I heard a song that reminded me of you, or rather I could picture you. Have you ever heard Bob Seger's song 'Like a Rock'?"

I have heard it a time or two. It was actually one of his favorite songs but not for the way she was about to tell him.

When I hear it, I picture a man standing tall, black hair, well defined jaw line, well defined muscles, dark tanned skin. A warrior. You. That is how I see you. I am proud of you. I will be by your side as long as you will have me. We will get through this. It is only a matter of time before I find something that makes everything click. I. love. you. today. tomorrow. and. always.

I am glad you are so understanding. I love you today, tomorrow and always. I am lucky to have you.

Your lucky I needed security for the shop. We may never have gone out otherwise. Now about breakfast. Let's get cooking. You also need to call Ranger about New York. They headed to the kitchen.

Lester called Ranger. "Yo" in standard Ranger greeting. "It is you favorite cousin." Lester smarted off. "I do not have one." Ranger smarted back. "What do you want?" "What I want is to use the penthouse in New York on New Year's Eve. I would like to take my bride to see the ball drop."

It is not available. Cooper moved in there when he got divorced. Cooper is the manager of the New York office now. What I will do for you, my favorite cousin that I do not have, I will let you share our suite in the Penthouse at the Trump Soho. Babe and I are going this year. We have an extra bedroom. Never mind the fact it will get me out of shopping, since she will have security with you accompanying them. I have a business meeting on the second of January. You can take them shopping.

"Do we have a driver?" "Well you do, she can out drive you anyway. On this trip yes we have a car already arranged."

Ranger you are in a smart ass mood. Did you get laid or something?

Mats 0500 tomorrow. Tell Amanda she is welcome. It sure is not for you that I extended the invite. Babe will love that she is coming. Ranger disconnected.

Amanda squealed with delight when Lester told her they were going and staying with Ranger and Stephanie. She called Stephanie. He cooked breakfast. She was too busy being girly. Women.

Amanda and Stephanie decided they needed to go shopping for clothes to take to New York. They needed new clothes to go shopping for new clothes. Lester over heard this part of the conversation. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he knew how Ranger felt sometimes.

He thought she is worth every penny of it, she is worth every penny of it. If she is half as bad in New York as Stephanie they would need a U-Haul truck to get it all back. Where could we add another room? She is worth every penny of it. He would never complain about her. She could get clothes for their honeymoon. He would suggest it to her.

She finally hung up the phone. What time are you leaving? We are going to meet about 2PM. Wanna go with us?

"I think I will pass. I am going to Rangeman today. I need to work out. I also have an appointment with Bobby. Just a routine follow up." He did not lie. It was a routine follow up. "I also need to do some paperwork. What time do you think you will be home?"

Probably about 5-6PM. What did you have in mind?

Well it is going to be busy because of Christmas returns. The place will be packed. How about this, I drop you and Beautiful off at the mall? Then pick you up later. Ranger can get Beautiful.

Okay, that works. I will send her a text.

At 1:30 they picked up Stephanie. He dropped them at the mall and headed back to Rangeman. He was glad Amanda got along so well with his friends. Why wouldn't she everybody loved Beautiful. Amanda had won the guys easily in her own ways.

He arrived at Rangeman. He went straight to see Bobby. "Lester, you seem to be fine. We just need to double check and make sure there is no left overs from the Chlamydia." "When will have these results?" "In about an hour." "Good, I will be in the gym."

I might go ahead and see if Ranger wants to meet me now on the mats. If this is all clear, I want to nail my wife. I plan on going all night if she lets me. I am tired of my hand. If it is a hand, I want it to be hers not mine.

"I will let you know. BTW I really do not want to know about your sex life or in this case lack of." Bobby snickered. Lester and lack of sex. They did not go in the same sentence he thought.

Lester goes to see Ranger. Ranger, do you want to hit the mats now.

I had not planned on it. Why?

If I get the all clear from Bobby, I won't be here in the morning. I am spending a long time in bed with my wife. I want her, and this waiting has wore me out.

"What are you saying?" "I am saying I have not been with Amanda since I have been home. I had tested positive for an STD. If I get the all clear, I want my wife."

"So you think if you get the all clear and after I have beat the shit out of you, you will still be able to perform?" "Well the hand is not cutting it." Lester told him. "Well it must be my Christmas spirit, but I will let you slide. You have been how many weeks without touching your wife?" "I have not since I have been home except to kiss her."

"That is probably torture enough. Let's go spar a little. I will take it easy on you for her sake." While they were sparring Lester asked, "What do you think of Amanda?" "She is probably the best suited woman for you out there. She loves your worthless hide, I still do not know why. Babe loves her. She was excited to her you and Amanda were going to New York with us. Don't hurt her again several of the men will hurt you mainly Hal."

"I am not going to hurt her again, if I can keep from it. I learned my lesson. Did you have squealing when you told Beautiful we were going?" "Yep." "Same here. You know they were going shopping today to get new clothes to go shopping for new clothes in New York." "Yep." "How do you do it?" Lester asked. "I pinch the bridge of my nose a lot. Then grin and go with it." "I experienced that this morning with Amanda." "You will get use to it."

They finished sparring. Lester headed to the treadmill. He was five miles into a six mile run when Bobby came in the gym. Bobby walked over to him. "What is the word?" "I figure you are not going to be here tomorrow. You are clear." "Ranger, I am not going to be here tomorrow." "Copy that." Ranger replied.

Tonight was going to be a great night. He would perform some how.


	28. Chapter 28 Getting Down to Business

**They are Janet's. Amanda is mine so are the mistakes.**

Chapter 28 Getting Down to Business

Amanda called Lester about 5:30, "We are ready. We will be waiting at Macy's." "We are on our way. Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I will think about it. That new place Colby's sounds good. I would like a steak."

"See you in a few." Lester disconnected.

Amanda and Stephanie finished walking to Macy's. Amanda found a couple of outfits on sale. One was a navy blue skirt, she paired it with a light gray silk blouse. She found a belt and scarf to tie all of it together. She had a pair of three inch navy FMP's to go with that outfit. The other outfit was a hunter green pair of slacks with a cream colored blouse. She found a pair of four inch cream colored FMP's to match the blouse. She was super happy because she could interchange the tops and shoes. In her opinion she had more possibilities. She and Stephanie had made the required stop at Victoria Secret. Both had gotten a couple of bra and thong sets.

Amanda also got a little black babydoll set at another store, in hopes of starting Lester's engine. If she only knew. The babydoll had spaghetti straps, over the breasts was a floral lace that barely covered her nipples. The body of the babydoll was flared and sheer with lace trim at the bottom that matched the lace at the top. It had a matching thong. If this did not do something for Lester nothing would. She could not wait to model it for him.

Lester and Ranger arrived to pick the women up. Lester helped Amanda get the packages in the trunk of her Chrysler 200. He was trying to snoop in the bags to see if she had anything of interest. The babydoll set was in her purse where he would not find it. She told Stephanie good night and she would talk to her tomorrow.

While they were putting Amanda bags in the car. Ranger was helping his Babe with her bags. He heard Amanda say she would call her tomorrow. When they got in the car Ranger told her not to hold her breath. "Why." "Babe." He replied with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh, I understand, I have had a few of those type days. I think I am due one myself. You should have seen the outfit she bought to wear for him." "It does not stand a chance unless it was made of steel, even then I am not sure." "Ranger, what are you implying?" "Let's just say things are going to heat up between them tonight. He has had a breakthrough so to speak. He has not been with her since he has been home." "Ranger, he won't be at work for a couple of days." "Probably not." He replied with a wicked grin. It gave Ranger ideas for Babe.

Amanda and Lester arrived at Colby's. The wait time was two hours. Lester did not want to wait that long. They headed to Outback Steakhouse. They got seated much quicker. They both agreed that a sirloin steak with a baked potato and salad sounded good. Lester was in really good spirits this evening Amanda noticed. "What has you in such good spirits?" "I am excited about our trip to New York in a couple days. You know we are flying with Ranger and Stephanie? It will be our first trip anywhere together." Lester said. "You are right. I had not thought about it. Lester, I have never flown except down a drag strip in a car." "Sweetheart if you can fly in a car, you will do fine in a plane. It is Rangeman's corporate jet. If you like it, we will talk to him about using it on our honeymoon. There is a king size bed in the back. We could be in the mile high club." He gave her his eyebrow waggle. She giggled. "We will see. Do you think he would let us use it?" He shrugged his shoulders. Lester did not know what Ranger would say.

Their dinner came. They ate in silence. They did not stay long after finishing their meal. On the way to the car he asks, Speaking of the honeymoon, when do you want to go Sweetheart? "How long do I get to keep you all to myself on that?" We could do a month if you want. We probably need to get back after that. The shop will need you and Ranger will kill me if I am gone longer than that. "I will look into resorts when we get home from New York. We could try for the first of February. Be in Hawaii for Valentines Day."

They arrived home. Lester helped Amanda take care of the animals. They settled in to watch a few minutes of television. Lester made sure to bug her enough she did not fall asleep on him while they were on the couch. He was wanting tonight to happen. He was just not sure how it was going to play out. He felt making love to her the first time was not going to happen. He needed pure raw sex. They had had rough sex before, he thought she liked it. Hopefully she will be on board. For safety sake he will give her a code word to use in case he hurt her or she needed to stop. He had been into Tantric sex. He would have to teach it to her, but not on this first round. He needed to fulfill a primal need to start.

Are you ready for bed, she asked. More than ready, he replied. While he had been outside with Snake and Batman, she had hid the babydoll outfit in the bathroom, in her personal drawer. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I am going to check on the dogs. He went to the bathroom. She checked on her boys. She let them in but blocked them out of the bedroom. She did not want an audience or protection for what she hoped was about to happen. She could tell something was going on with Lester, she was just not sure what. As long as it involved her having his cock between her legs she did not care she was game for anything.

She walked in the bedroom. He was stripping off getting ready for the bed. Nothing like a naked Lester. She headed to the bathroom. I will be back out in a minute she called out as she was closing the door. She took care of business, brushed her teeth and got dressed in the babydoll outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror. I hope this works, I am tired of that damn vibrator. The outfit was cute on her, she really liked it and hoped he did too. She would know in a minute if he liked it. She reached for the door knob. Show time.

She opened the door. The room was dark except for the flicker of four candles. Lester had taken a moment to light them. He looked as her. She felt certain she was dessert with the look in his eyes. His eyes had darkened to a dark green she noticed. Yeah, he liked what he saw before him, she thought. You are beautiful. Do they have more of those at the store? "Yes, they had a whole rack." Good, I will buy you another one. He tore the lace and sheer babydoll off of her with one hand. His mouth crashing down on hers as he did it.

**I know how mean of me. Just let you know here...####SMUT ALERT###### at the start of the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 It Happens

**You know they are not mine except for Amanda. This chapter starts with a SMUT WARNING! And will probably be the whole chapter if Lester and Amanda have their way.**

Chapter 29 It Happens

Sweetheart, I wanted the first time we were back together to be that I made love to you. That is not going to happen. You told me to tell you what I need. I need rough hard sex. Primal if you will. I want to fuck you hard and rough with nothing gentle about it. Are you willing to do that with me? "If it is what you need, lets do it." To be safe, I want us to have a word. If I hurt you or you need to stop say 'buffalo'. I will stop, I promise. "You will stop if I say buffalo." Yes, it a promise. The last thing I intend or want to do is hurt you. She gave him a sheepish grin.

The first thing I want to do is taste you. I have not tasted you in a long time. It is one of my favorite things to do to you. She laid on the bed and spread her legs. He slid in between them burying his face in her mound. He thrust a finger in her waiting pussy. She yelped in surprise but said nothing more. He continued his assault on her. She moaned. She was in heaven, she had missed this. He added another finger in her. He effectively sent her over the edge with that addition for the fourth time. When she was coming down, he positioned himself over her.

You ready for this? She nodded yes. The word. "Buffalo." Good, use it if you need it.

He slid in her and waited for a minute. Still okay? "Yes." Good.

He pulled back out partially and slammed into her. He was watching her face. She made a grimace expression, but never said anything. He repeated his move again. No grimace. She locked her legs around his waist. He slammed into her repeatedly burying his cock as deep as it would go in her wet pussy. Damn she felt wonderful he thought as he thrust into her more. He felt her release several times. She kept up with him riding his cock just has hard as he was pounding into her. He watched her face, he could see the pleasure written all over it. After twenty minutes of hard pounding, both had worked up a sweat. He stopped, he had still not come. He could see she was getting tired.

"Why did you stop?" You needed a break, we both do. I am no way near done with you. "You better not be. We have several months to make up for. So for round two here, how is it going to be?" Are you enjoying what I am doing? "Very much so. Do you want to continue with it?" Absolutely. She handed him the Astroglide. Did I hurt you? "No and this will help keep it from happening." Remember the word. "Buffalo." He put on some Astroglide.

See what you do to me? He asked as he shoved his rock hard cock in her wet waiting pussy. "Damn my bad luck, harder." Anything you ask Sweetheart. Harder it is. She met him thrust for thrust sending him into orbit. He had an orgasm but did not shoot his load in her. He slowed a moment to enjoy the sensation. After it passed, he resumed his pounding in her. As each orgasm built for him, he slowed to enjoy the feeling. She continued meeting his thrusts. She was enjoying what he was doing to her. She had several orgasms, some were light waves of pleasure others were much more intense causing her to scream with delight. Tonight, rougher had been what both needed. He could feel her having another orgasm building. With the way she was reacting it was going to be an intense hard orgasm. He decided to let himself go with her. "LESTER!" she screamed. He let out a deep growl "AMANDA" as he shot his load in her.

"That was intense." she said breathlessly. I used a method called Tantric Sex. I will teach it to you. It is what has allowed me to go like this. You are okay, right.? "Right as rain." Our next round, I am going to make love to you. Slow and sweet. I want you to know exactly how I feel about you. "I know how you feel about me. I need a nap after that." Lester laughed. One nap coming up.

They took a forty-five minute nap. Amanda woke first. She went to the bathroom. MMM sore. I gotta work on my legs more she thought. Everything else was good to go. She went back to Lester. She wrapped her hand around his half hard cock then started stroking it. Little Les came wide awake. Lester soon followed. "What did you find?" He asked. My toys. She sucked the aroused cock in her mouth and cupped his balls in her hand. He moaned at the pleasure she was giving him. He shifted position to make it more comfortable for her and he could watch her. He played with her hair as she was bringing him closer to her goal. "What is your goal, Sweetheart?" Make you come for me. "You are succEEDING!" As he lost his load in her mouth. She drained every last drop of him, swallowing it down. "Damn, I love you, but you are evil woman." And you would not have me any other way.

He kissed her deep and hard. He threw her on the bed and pulled her legs apart. He kissed his way up her left leg avoiding the playground and back down the right leg. She moaned through the whole round of attention. He played with her breasts, tweaking the nipples. He put his mark on both breast. While he was playing and sucking on her breasts he took a finger and slid in between her slick folds. She arched her back, slowly lowering it back down on her own. Groaning loudly at the action of his finger and to her breasts. Make me come, Les. "My pleasure." As he slid his mouth to her mound. He worked her clit hard making her scream his name several times. He finally had mercy on her and added a second finger. Not long after she had one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

How are you feeling now? "I am in an awesome state of euphoria." She wiggled herself under him until his cock was at her entrance. Tell me Sweetheart what do you want? She made a little grinding motion against his cock with her pelvis. Say it out loud. "I want you in me now. Round two was to be where you made love to me we postponed it till now. Fill me with your cock." Happily. He slid in her.

He very softly and gently made love to her with long strokes. Stopping every few moments to kiss or nuzzle on her. "MMMM, Les this feels so wonderful, you feel so good in me. Can we do this again tomorrow?" We can do this everyday if you want Sweetheart. And twice on Saturday and Sunday along with every other day of the week that ends with day if you want. The passion they were sharing was deep to say the least. Sadly though he finished with a long moan and hitched breath as his seed shot in her. She would never be done with that style of Lester lovin. Too enjoyable and passionate.

The next time they woke, she was first again. She made her way to the bathroom to take care of business. In the mean time Lester woke up. He rolled on his side facing the bathroom door. Amanda came out of the bathroom. He motioned for her to come to him. When she got to the side of the bed, he reached for her hand then pulled her into the bed. He began to kiss her passionately and deepened it even more than she thought possible. He was a remarkable man and she was glad they were working through the problem. He slid his hand between them getting to her wet folds. She was wet for him already. He started kissing down her neck reaching her breasts he kissed and sucked on them. He had her moaning.

He went further down her body kissing as he went. He finally reached the playground. He licked and kissed her pussy. Teasing her in to a frenzy. He slid a finger in her then quickly added a second finger. He teased her to the point of orgasm then did not let her go over. "You are an evil man Lester Santos." That got her a thousand watt smile. He slid into her without ever saying a word. Talking was over again. He did a combination of rough sex and passionate love making. He sent her into orbit several times. He would slam into her just as she was having another orgasm, then follow it with gentle love making strokes and deep passionate kisses. It was a combination that worked for her. She was getting the best of both worlds. She was ready to take him with her on her next orgasm. "Harder." He happily obliged her. "Here it comes, go WITH ME!" She screamed the last of it as the orgasm took her over. He let out his own growl of her name as he went with her. He flipped them over to put her on top. He looked deep into her eyes. I love you today, tomorrow and always Sweetheart. "I love you today, tomorrow and always Les."

At 8AM, she called the shop, "I am off today. I will come in and do payroll tomorrow." Lester also called Rangeman, "Yo. I am offline for the next twenty four." Already have you off. Tank replied. Enjoy your day. Bastard.

**All of this was supposed to have taken place in New York, but Ranger and Stephanie pointed out the hotel suite's rooms were not sound proof. They did not want to hear all of that. As if those two would be quiet.**


	30. Chapter 30 A Trip

**Not mine except Amanda  
Sorry this has taken a while. I have been busy with the Holidays and a sick horse. Waiting on the vet now. **

Chapter 30 A Trip

After the lovebirds spent the last two days in bed, they decided it was time to venture out into the world. They needed to get supplies for the animals while they were gone. Hal and Eric were going to take care of them. With the care of the animals squared away, they were able to get packed and ready for their trip. The flight to New York was short but it beat fighting traffic.

Finally the day had came. Hal and Woody picked Lester and Amanda up to take them to the airport. Tank and Bobby were bringing Ranger and Stephanie. They were due to leave at 10AM. When they arrived at the airport the men got the bags stowed on the plane. The last time Amanda was here she was saying goodbye to Lester. This time he was not leaving her. Amanda thanked Hal and Woody, then gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The men all did that weird man hug thing and fist bumps.

Stephanie and Amanda sat beside each other on the flight. They talked about what stores they wanted to go to. Saks Fifth Ave. was top on the list. Then they talked about other things. They did a lot of giggling.

I am asking Babe to marry me tonight. Ranger confided to Lester. Lester asked are you doing that while we are at Times Square? Ranger replied, No, we are not going to Times Square. I do not like the security or the lack there of. The hotel has a party there. We are doing that instead. It was included in the cost of the suite. Dinner, dancing and toast at midnight. Then it goes until 0200.

Lester told him he would let Amanda know the plan. Do not say anything about me asking Babe to marry me. Ranger said. Lester gave his word that he would not say a word about it. Then he asked, are we taking them shopping today? Ranger replied, we can.

I have Advil if we need it. Bobby gave me a new bottle the other day. Lester said with a laugh.

The plane landed in New York right on schedule. Cooper and Dixon from the New York office were there to meet them with Rangeman SUVs. They took them to the hotel, even though they could not check in yet, they could drop the luggage now. It would be taken to their suite when it was ready about 1400 or 2PM.

Lester's POV

We had everything done at the hotel. Sweetheart and Beautiful wanted to go shopping. Cooper and Dixon drove us to the store. Saks. The ladies said they could do enough damage in a couple hours. Cooper and Dixon could come back then. I could only imagine what the bill would look like. It would probably rival the national debt.

Amanda had excellent taste in clothes. She picked out some outfits that she could take on our honeymoon. She showed me each outfit as she tried them on. She was beautiful in each one. I picked out a few clothes for her. She wrinkled her nose at one of them until she tried it on. Then it was a different story. It was a sleeveless blouse with a blue floral print on a tan background with matching tan Capri pants. She looked natural in it. She had bought a pair of tan sandals at Macy's while I was gone. They would go great.

When we left Saks my checking account was lighter but there was a smile on my Sweetheart's face. That alone was worth every penny spent. Almost all of the clothes she wanted interchanged with each other, so she had many more possibilities as she pointed out. She did not have to worry about the amount of outfits she got.

Cooper and Dixon suggested a Greek restaurant not far from the hotel. It had an excellent lunch menu. When we went in I noticed the walls were painted with a garden scene it had streams like a small creek running through the garden. In the center of the room were tables and lining the walls were booths. We had a table towards the back. The ladies and I had gyros while Ranger had a salad. Cooper and Dixon was right, the food was good. While we were waiting on our food Ranger went over his desire to stay at the hotel and celebrate the New Year at the party offered there.

Sweetheart and Beautiful had really wanted to go to Times Square, but finally agreed to stay at the hotel. Luckily, while we were at Saks the ladies had bought cocktail dresses that would work perfectly for this evening. Surprisingly, they had both gotten the same dress in different colors. Sweetheart's dress was black and silver, while Beautiful's dress was blue and silver. Both dresses were sequined and V neck. The dresses fell a couple of inches above the knee. They had both gotten silver Louboutin T-strap FMPs with a four inch heal. The women were going to be hot at the party tonight, or at least I hoped.

I knew our zippers were in for a stress testing. I got hard just thinking about her. Ranger was not one to kiss and tell, but I knew the kind of man he could be in the bed. When we would be gone on missions together we had each others back. If one of us had urges to take care of and wanted female company we watched out for each other. I had seen him nail women and vice versa. He had seen me. He did say one time that Beautiful was nothing like those women. He enjoyed taking his time with her and she enjoyed trying new things.

I knew Sweetheart put all other women to shame. I had no interest in looking at another woman since I met her. We always had a great time together doing everything in and out of the bedroom. She is one of a kind. Beautiful is one of a kind for Ranger.

I heard Sweetheart ask me what I was thinking about. I told her I was thinking that the cocktail dress she had bought would be perfect for tonight. "Yes it would be." she replied.

What is next on the agenda ladies? I heard Ranger ask. Central Park or the Bronx Zoo. Beautiful suggested. Zoo, Amanda voted. Steph agreed. The zoo it is then Ranger confirmed. We headed out to the SUVs and left for the zoo. We knew we would not get through all of the zoo because of its size and the time we had before we needed to let the ladies get ready. We made it to the zoo a short time later. It was fairly crowded.

Amanda loved the giraffes and of course the zebras. Stephanie loved the elephants. We covered most of the park before heading back to the hotel.

When we arrived at the hotel we were told our luggage had already been taken to the suite. We were given our key cards and suite number. We went to the suite on the forty-sixth floor. Our suite had a view of the Empire State Building and downtown. There was a large living area so we would not hear Ranger and Stephanie in their bedroom and they could not hear us. The marble bathrooms were out of this world as Amanda said. Ranger had requested the two chairs in the living room be removed and replaced with a second couch. It was easily done since our suite had two living rooms. It would allow us to stretch out, watch television and have our women snuggled up to us. I think Amanda could have stayed in the suite the whole time. It was fabulous.

The ladies made their way to the bathrooms to shower. I asked Ranger when he was going to propose to Beautiful. He said at dinner. I told him to let me know. Sweetheart and I would go dance for a while. We had waited for a while then they appeared. They would share the larger bathroom to do make up and hair. Ranger and I could take turns in the other bathroom to get our showers and shave. Some good things about being a man, no need for make up and you only typically shave your face and man scape. It did not take Ranger and I long to get ready.

At 2045, the ladies came out ready to go. I was not sure I was letting mine out of the room. She was too hot for words. I probably needed a third gun. Ranger needed a third gun instead of a knife. Hey, this pair of couples was all that, or as Amanda says all that and a Happy Meal. I was looking forward to tonight, spending it with my Sweetheart and seeing my cousin ask Beautiful to be his wife. Finally, his life was taking shape. I was happy for him.


	31. Chapter 31 The Trip

**Janet's not mine only Amanda**

Chapter 31 The Trip

Ranger's POV

The flight was uneventful. I sat with Lester on the plane. I told him that I was proposing to Babe tonight. I knew everybody wanted to go to Times Square. The drawback for me was the lack of security. I just wanted us to be safe and enjoy the evening. I would not be able to enjoy it if I felt I had to be on guard all the time.

I was glad that Babe and Amanda were getting tight. I liked Amanda much better than Lula. Don't get me wrong Lula has Babe's back but Amanda has brains to match her tenacity. Lester and I are very lucky men. I know Amanda loves the idiot, why is beyond me. Well not really, he is a good guy. He adores her. As far as he is concerned the sun rises and sets on that woman much like I am with Babe.

I wonder what plans those two are hatching out? They have been whispering and giggling like school girls the whole time. Lester and I might be in trouble. Dios.

Lester and I had been tight ever since we were kids. Tank might be my right hand man, but Lester was my brother and my left hand. We had been through a lot together. We have always had each others back. Especially on missions. You have to watch out for each other. He and I had done a lot together on those missions. He took out a guy who had a bead on me. Dropped him on the spot. I took out a guy who had Lester on the ground with a knife at his throat. We both acted with no hesitation and no remorse. We have never shared a woman, but he has stood guard while I tagged one. Then I returned the favor for him. That is just what you do for your family. He will probably be my best man at the wedding, if he does not do something stupid and I kill him before hand. I guess killing is out. I would have to explain that to our family and Amanda. Then Babe would give me grief.

What are you thinking about cuz. I heard Lester ask. Some of the shit we have been through over the years. Now we are here with the women of our dreams. It is surreal. I replied. Yeah, who would have ever dreamed we could have this. If it is a dream nobody better wake us up. Lester added.

Our flight was landing. Time to take the ladies to the hotel and then shopping. I knew a headache was on the horizon. I just knew two women, Lester and shopping was a lethal combination. All the military training in the world would not help with this. Cooper and Dixon met us at the plane with a couple of Rangeman SUVs. If the shopping went like I was guessing the SUVs would not be big enough. Our first stop was the hotel to drop our luggage. I knew it would be taken to our suite as soon as the suite was ready. When we were finished there we went to Saks. I told Babe to get whatever she wanted. Dangerous for me to say, but hey she is worth it. I handed her my American Express Black card.

She got several dresses and a ton of shoes. I did not keep track of either. We were out of there in two hours. As far as I was concerned that was two hours to long. I know she bought a blue and silver cocktail dress. Amanda bought one like it except black and silver. Perfect for tonight.

I know she will say yes. She has wanted this for a year or more. I have too, but I have been to nervous to ask. I guess Lester has inspired me to make a change. Keep her in my life permanently. She was there as far as I was concerned but she wanted a ring deep down. I will do that. A ring instead of a condom. Kids if she wants them.

Cooper and Dixon were there to pick us up. It was lunch time. They suggested a Greek restaurant not far from the hotel. They said it had a great lunch menu. We went there. It was a quaint little place with booths lining the walls and tables out in the center. The walls had murals of gardens with streams. I saw a picnic looking blanket in one of the scenes. We all ordered lunch. I told the girls about not wanting to go to Times Square and why I did not want to go. They were disappointed but agreed to the party at the hotel. I asked what we were doing for the afternoon. Babe suggested either Central Park or the Bronx Zoo. Amanda voted for the zoo and Babe agreed with her. It was decided to go to the Bronx Zoo for the afternoon. They loved it. It was crowded but not overly.

We got back to the hotel in plenty of time for the ladies to take over both bathrooms. I hoped they would allow us enough time to get ready. Once they were showered they said they would share the bigger bathroom to do their hair and makeup. Lester and I were sharing the other. It worked. We were waiting for them anyway. I had waited for years to get Babe, what's a few minutes more.

Deep down I was glad and jealous of Lester. His life had taken big changes this year. He deserved it and I wanted to be as happy as he is getting back to being. Amanda does love him and she has told him there was nothing to forgive. She is very understanding of what we do and have done. He is lucky. A lot of women are not. She is actually proud of him. I am sure they will have a long life together. I know it is different coming from me, but I hope now that things are changing we could actually go on vacations together. We have done everything else together. I think it could be a great chance for our families to grow closer.

At 2045 they came out of the bathroom. Dios, they were beautiful. I could not believe how lucky were that these two women loved us with the dark souls we had. Maybe there is hope for us yet. Glad I had two guns and a knife. Lester should be carrying like that too. We may not be armed heavy enough. Wonder if it is too late for room service to deliver? Maybe we could order something and have it delivered from another restaurant. Babe was stunning in that dress. I was instantly hard just looking at her. Lester and I were going to enjoy this New Years Eve. I double checked to make sure I had the ring in my pocket.

The ring had a one carat white diamond in the center surrounded by one and half carats of blue diamonds. I had bought a matching wrap for the wedding band that was another three carats of blue and white diamonds. I hoped she would like it. I hoped this would be a great start to the next chapter of our lives.

I know the girls are up to something. I got the feeling on the plane. I have no clue as to what, but I have that feeling again. I am sure it has to do with tonight. That really could be more dangerous than going to Times Square. If it was Babe alone, I would not worry, most of her plans backfire and usually end up with a destroyed car. But, she was working with Amanda her plans do not backfire. She was almost as good as me at getting her way. Maybe that is another reason why I like her. Ha!

We went to the elevator to head to the party. I had to wait for the perfect time to ask Babe my question. Do I ask her before midnight and send this year out right, or ask her after midnight and start the year off right? Before, I believe. That way I end the year on the right note. Take her back to the suite, make love to her for the rest of the night and start the new year off right. I do like that plan. I think I might ask Lester and Amanda to stay and share in asking Babe my question. I will figure that out later. What is the matter with me? I never fly by the seat of my pants. I always plan everything.


	32. Chapter 32 Shopping Trip

**They are Janet's. Mistakes and Amanda are mine. Thank you for the great reviews. I really appreciate them. This is chapter is going to bounce back and forth between Stephanie's POV and Amanda's POV. Happy New Year!**

****Chapter 32 Shopping Trip

Stephanie and Amanda's POV

I had never flown before. Stephanie agreed to sit with me and we would have girl time. I confided to Amanda that I hoped this would be a great trip for Ranger and I. Maybe if he saw Amanda and Lester together it might inspire him to ask or want something more. I noticed he kept doing sideways glances at us, but I do not know if Amanda noticed or not.

I was glad Stephanie and I were getting to be a lot closer. I needed a girlfriend. Coco was talking about going home because her mom was sick along with her dad. So I was probably going to loose the closeness I have with her. Stephanie and I had gone to a lingerie shop in the mall before we left. Both of us had found outfits for tonight. It was going to be good.

Amanda and I had come up with a plan for after we returned to the room tonight. Amanda told me she had a wild streak and would try anything once, twice if she really liked it. I was up for trying something new. We both knew the men were not saints. But for now our little plan is mine and Amanda's secret. That had us giggling on the flight.

We made a plan on where we wanted to go shopping first. Stephanie suggested Saks. I went along with it because I had never been to New York and she had been here with Ranger. I told her I would like to go to the zoo if we got a chance. I love to see the animals.

The flight was fast. It was not as scary as I thought it might be. Lester was right if I could fly in Dom. This would be a piece of cake. I was introduced to Cooper and Dixon of Rangeman. Cooper was mine and Lester's driver. Dixon drove Stephanie and Ranger. New York was impressive. Lester said he loved it here. UH, give me my rural farm in the outskirts of Trenton any time.

We arrived at the hotel. I waited while Ranger came around to open the door for me. We were leaving our luggage here ahead of time. He said it would be taken to our suite when it was ready. Something was going on with him but I did not know what. He was really quiet and did not talk to Dixon even. Something was on his mind. I asked Amanda what she thought so far while we were waiting on Ranger to finish. She said New York was big. I was surprised she was really at a loss for words.

I was not necessarily at a loss for words. Well, yeah I was. I had never been to a city this large. For me, Trenton was big enough. Even though I had gone to a lot of drag strips in larger cities. They were not downtown. Most were fairly rural because of the parking, pits for the teams and mostly for the noise. I will do fine. I have my handsome protector with me.

We loaded back up and headed to Saks. I was excited Ranger had given me his American Express Black Card. I was set and ready to shop. I bought several dresses but my favorite was a navy blue and silver cocktail dress. Nice V-neck that paired with the right bra will give me cleavage. I also got a pair of silver Louboutin T-strap FMPs with a four inch heal. Amanda got the same style of dress but hers was black and silver. Our shoes matched. It was awesome. We did get done in a couple of hours as we promised.

Like Stephanie said the dresses were the same but she did not mention both were sequined so we could shimmer too. I found several outfits to take on our honeymoon. Lester picked out some outfits for me too. He has good taste in clothes. My guess is though he would prefer me in nothing at all. He is my perv. I love him. I knew that going in and I would not have him any other way. I know his checking account was lighter when we left, but he never said a word.

Cooper and Dixon suggested a Greek restaurant near the hotel. I was glad. My stomach let out a sound of displeasure that it had not been fed. "Babe, lets feed the beast", Ranger said. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. Amanda had not really heard my stomach when it was hungry only in stories. If they were slow bringing our food she would. I looked around very little when we went in. I wanted food. I did however notice the murals painted on the walls. They were gorgeous.

I noticed the murals on the walls too. There was one scene that looked like a grape vineyard. I thought it was peaceful and soothing. Stephanie, Lester and I all ordered gyros and Ranger got a salad. He is weird sometimes.

"Hey that is my boyfriend you are talking about." "And your point? This is my time to talk." I countered back to Stephanie. "No point statement of fact. Yeah, he is weird sometimes. Twigs and bark or rabbit food. Give me a doughnut anytime." Steph said to me. We high fived each other.

Ranger informed us of the plans for this evening. I saw the look of disappointment on Amanda's face. She agreed though. Ranger then asked what was next. Central Park or the Bronx Zoo, I suggested. We decided on the zoo. I wanted to make sure Amanda got to see a few of the sights. I had mentioned the zoo to Ranger.

"Aww, thank you Steph. I did not know you had done that. That was very sweet of you." "Amanda you are welcome. I like going to the zoo." I replied.

We made it to the zoo. We knew we would not get to see everything we wanted. So we went to check out he animals we really wanted to see. Steph wanted to see the elephants. I wanted to see the giraffes and the zebras. I was surprised Steph did not want to see the bats. Just to see if any of them could transform into Batman. Hmmm, I did not think about it. We will check it out the next time. Steph interjected.

We headed back to the hotel. When we arrived Ranger picked up the key cards and got our suite number. We took the elevator to the forty-sixth floor. It gave Amanda and Lester time to suck face. "As if you and Ranger weren't?" Amanda quipped. "I am telling the story right now. Uh yeah, it is a long way up and what better way to spend your time." I replied.

###############Amanda takes over here######

Yeah we kissed a lot, so did Stephanie and Ranger. We made it to the suite. Stephanie and I head to the bathrooms We have a lot more getting ready to do than the men. We did agree to let the men have one bathroom while we did hair and make up in the other. At 8:45 we were ready.

We walked out of the bathroom to two speechless men. I know that is hard to do. After all, one of them is Lester. He is never speechless. We had done well.

Although I am not sure we were going to make it out of the room. The men were hot themselves. They were decked out in black Armani suits. Lester wore a light gray shirt and a two carat diamond ear ring. I had never seen him wear it, but I had also never seen him dressed to the nines either. Ranger wore a light blue shirt with his suit and diamond ear ring.

I whispered in Stephanie's ear, "Wipe off the drool." She replied back "You too."

Tonight was going to be great for all of us I hope. For Steph, I hoped Ranger was going to propose to her. I thought it might happen.

We headed out the door. When we got on the elevator the men were standing behind us ladies. Lester wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me back against him. Feel what you are doing to me. He whispered. I think we are in for a helluva night. I replied back. Yes we are, I love you. He whispered. Ranger in the mean time was doing to Stephanie the same thing Lester had done to me. I figure their whispers were the same. 


	33. Chapter 33 Dinner Dancing and A Proposal

**Not mine. Sorry it is short.**

Chapter 33 Dinner, Dancing and Proposal

Lester's POV

My Sweetheart was drop dead gorgeous. She had left me speechless. I showed her on the elevator what she doing to me. She can be so evil. She was grinding her ass into my dick. She said she thought we were in for a helluva night. I agreed with her and told her I loved her. I love you she said back. To think I tried to end it with her. I am an idiot.

Ranger was doing the same thing to Beautiful that I had been doing to Amanda. Looked like he was getting the same reaction from her, I had gotten. Beautiful was going to be over the moon tonight. We arrived at the lobby. The elevator was too fast.

We went to the room where the party was being held. The room was beautiful. I would have thought Ella had been here. There were silver streamers, disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Balloons and confetti was in netting held against the ceiling to be dropped at midnight. They had lights set up with 2014, you could see the five behind the four. The tables had party favors on them. We found a table we wanted. The staff came around asking how we wanted our steaks cooked, rice or baked potato or sweet potato and salad. We told them our preferences and drinks. Drinks were brought out quickly. We chatted for a minute then Stephanie asked when we were going on our honeymoon. Amanda told her we had not settled on a time frame. We just knew we were going to be gone a month.

Sweetheart and I went to dance before the food arrived. I really just wanted the chance to hold her. I was a lucky man. We danced to three songs before he food started to arrive. We headed back to the table before the food got to our table. It arrived less than two minutes after our return. It was excellent timing on our part. The steaks were outstanding. We ate in relative silence. The whole meal was good. Desserts came French Silk Chocolate Pie. Ranger even at his slice. The temple must be off tonight or he thinks he may need the extra calories for later activities.

The ladies were chit chatting about what we were doing tomorrow. I know what I intended on doing and it has nothing to do with leaving our suite. I know I will, I want to show Amanda around New York but it will be later in the day.

I hear Ranger clear his throat. I turned to look at him. He smiled at me. I mouthed "Want us to leave?" He shook his head no.

I casually reached for Amanda's hand more to get her attention on me and to get her to stop talking. She stopped talking to see what I wanted. I leaned in, gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered, Watch this.

Ranger's POV

The wait staff took our orders and left. Shortly they brought our drinks back to the table. Lester and Amanda went to dance. He enjoyed holding her I think. They were really a great couple. Babe and Amanda were super together. Although, I never have figured out the giggling on the plane. Maybe it was nothing.

"Penny for your thoughts." I heard Babe say. I reply, "Watching Santos and Amanda they make a great couple." "Yes, they do." She responded. I thought about another great couple there was about to be when she says yes. Not that we were not a great couple now, that would just cement it.

A few moments later they came back. They must have seen the staff bringing out the food. The steaks were done to perfection and the rest of the meal was good too. I indulged in the pie. The temple was getting the night off. Besides, with what I had planned it would the last food I get for a while, if it all goes my way and it will.

The ladies were talking about how we were going to be tortured tomorrow. Plans have been know to be changed. I am sure Lester and Amanda will go out. He wants to show her the city. Maybe Babe will not want to tag along all day. We can meet back up for dinner. Shopping will continue on Friday. The three of them can go. I have a meeting with my attorney. I am changing my will and other legal papers so Babe will be taken care of in case my past catches up to me. I am also getting my medical and legal power of attorney changed from Tank to Babe and Tank.

While the women are still talking I clear my throat. I smiled at Lester when he looked at me. He asked if he and Amanda should leave. I told him no. I wanted them to be a part of this. He is my family. So is Amanda, since she married him. He got her attention.

I turned to Babe. I began speaking to her:

This year has brought changes to our lives. Tank fulfilling his contract, then Lester doing the same. Mine has been fulfilled for a year now. Additions have been made to the family with the birth of another niece and Lester marrying Amanda. But I think it is time for another addition to be made to my family.

I got down on bent knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

Stephanie, Babe will you do me the honor of being that addition to my family and become my wife?

I gave her my 200 watt smile, it turned to a 1000 watt smile when she squealed "YES!" I slid the ring on her finger and gave her as she would say 'panty ruining' kiss. There was applause from the room. We had gotten other tables attention with her squeal of yes. It was a perfect way to end 2014.

She showed the ring to Amanda and Lester first. Amanda gave her a hug. Lester did too and kissed her on the cheek. They made their way to me. Lester shook my hand and congratulated me. Amanda gave me a hug, a kiss on the cheek, then said she was thrilled for the both of us. Lester then added it was long over due. He was right. Babe had waited long enough. Our next step was to set a date and decide on what we wanted for a wedding.

She could have the wedding she wanted. Big, small, burg, run off to Vegas. I did not care. Vegas tomorrow would be great as far as I am concerned. I am sure she, Amanda, and probably Lula would figure that out.


	34. Chapter 34 Dinner, Dancing, Proposal

**Still not mine. Another short chapter but so worth it.**

Chapter 34 Dinner, Dancing Proposal con't.

Amanda's POV

I enjoyed dancing with Lester. Anything to be in his arms it felt good and right. I wanted to melt in his arms tonight. I cannot imagine myself with anybody else now. We were back where we had been before that damn mission. I am so glad that missions are behind us none unless we agree on what he will be doing. If they will not disclose enough for him to know what ahead of time it is an automatic no dice. It sounds strange, but I do not care if it is to take out someone, just none involving him being with other women. The money is excellent. We are saving all of it from this mission. If he does others, the money will go into savings as well. We could retire early and do what we want when we want. We returned to the table in time for our food to be served. Everything was super. The pie was to die for, but hey it was chocolate.

Stephanie and I were deciding on where we wanted to go on New Years Day. I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and the World Trade Center Memorial and Museum. We decided Central Park would be good too. We would see what the guys thought.

I heard Ranger clear his throat but did not pay attention. Neither did Stephanie. We were talking. HELLO? Again, we are talking. Men. Then I felt Lester's hand take mine, he kissed me on the cheek. Okay now I am paying attention to him. He whispered in my ear, Watch this.

Ranger started speaking. I realized instantly where this was going. My friend was getting what she wanted. I saw Ranger get on one knee, in front of her. I kept hold of Lester's hand, looked and smiled at him and looked back to them. She squealed yes. I was thrilled and excited for her.

Lester and I went to her. She showed me the ring. It was awesome. I gave her a hug. I whispered "We need to plan a wedding." Lester gave her a hug and a kiss. We made our way to Ranger. Lester shook his hand and congratulated him. I gave him a hug and kiss. Then told him I was thrilled for them. Lester added that it was long over due. From everything I had heard, yes it was over due. A wonderful way to end 2014.

Looks like we will be shopping for a wedding dress while we are here. I was a little sad I had not had a fancy wedding with Lester. But we had a wedding that suited us. On the farm, with our fur kids, and our friends. I will wait until I hear a wedding date before I move very far with the honeymoon plans. We have to be home for it.

Stephanie's POV

Lester and Amanda looked so good dancing out there. They are so in love. I wonder if Ranger and I will ever be at that level. I know we love each other but he is just not interested in marriage, kids or the overall family thing.

I said to Ranger, "Penny for your thoughts." He replied, "Watching Santos and Amanda, they make a great couple." I had to agree with him. You could see the love between them. I was a little jealous of them.

They came back just before dinner was served to our table. Our meal was outstanding. I was shocked to see Ranger eating the French Silk Pie. He has been acting so weird all day. Now the temple has the night off!? What was up with him?

Amanda and I were making plans for January 1st and 2nd. I heard Ranger clear his throat. Then I noticed Lester getting Amanda's attention. I looked at Ranger. He started talking about the changes and additions to his family. Both his work and biological family. I knew about the guys being done with their contracts and the new addition of his niece. Of course Amanda.

Then he got down on one knee in front of me. My dream was coming true. He was proposing to me. I squealed yes. He slipped the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful. A white diamond in the center then surrounded by blue diamonds. I could not believe this was happening. Somebody pinch me. Everybody was applauding. Other tables around us had heard my squeal of yes.

Amanda and Lester came over to see my ring. She thought it was awesome. She gave me a hug and said that we needed to plan a wedding. Lester gave me a hug and a kiss. They stepped over to Ranger. I saw Amanda hug and kiss Ranger on the cheek. I had seen Lester shaking his hand before that.

What a way to end the year. I was not expecting this. Hoping for it, but certainly not expecting it. I guess now I know why he was acting so strange today. Surely he did not think I would say no. I have wanted this for a year. Ever since his contract with the government was over.

I needed to talk to Amanda. We will definitely be going through with our plan. I am overflowing with confidence now.

I needed to think about a date. When should we get married? Do I want a big wedding? Not really, I had one with the Dick, and we all know how that turned out. What about a small wedding? My mother will never let that happen. Maybe the best bet is to go to Vegas. Yep, Vegas is the best bet. Now when do we go? Ranger and I need to talk about that. Should we take any friends along? If we do take any friends Amanda and Lester have to go. They were here for this part, they deserve the next part. I. am. getting. married!


	35. Chapter 35 After New Years Eve

**These characters belong to Janet. Amanda is mine however.**

Chapter 35 After New Years Eve

Amanda's POV

The party went to 2AM, but we decided to leave before then. We left about 1AM. On the way up to the suite we told the guys to change into something more comfortable and for each to bring out a blanket. Knowing Lester that would be to wear nothing. I believe if he had a choice he would be a nudist. Not that I am saying it would bother me, but he has to remember Stephanie is in here.

When they came back out. They had brought out the blanket as we had asked. I knew we had their curiosity up. Luckily, Lester was wearing what I had hoped. Black silk boxers. I think Ranger had on the same thing. I wasn't interested in him he was Stephanie's problem.

We went to change clothes. I would send her a text to tell her I was ready anytime she was. She had snagged the remote to the surround sound and had the music set for Beyonce's "Dance for You".

We had decided if there was a proposal, we would do our lap dance act for them. We were going to do it either way, but a proposal just added to it. Ranger's personal bachelor party with his fiancee and one other couple.

Stephanie and I had bought the same outfit for this particular party. We had each gotten a red babydoll set. It had a matching red thong and black gloves that went above the elbow. It also had a red and black garter as well. It did not really show much per se. The light in the room was also dimmed. Lester could not have seen anything defining on Stephanie, just like Ranger could not see anything about me either. Just the way it needed to be.

I sent her a text that I was ready. She replied with "Me 2". I heard the music start. We went in the room. Both of us dancing sultry to our mate. When I got to Lester, I spread his legs a little further apart and moved between them. I danced there a few moments before I knelt between his legs.

I ran my hands behind his back then rubbed it. I brought my hands back around his sides and up and down his chest. I confess, I am a chest girl. I loved his. I then rubbed my hands down my breasts and back to his legs. While I was still squatted down, I took in the sight of this handsome man before me. I loved him with all my heart. I slowly swiveled my hips and moved to stand up. I leaned over him to put my hands on the back of the couch, one on each side of his head. I lowered my body down over his. I made sure my breasts were close enough to him, I could feel him breathing on them. I slid on down him then stood to straddle him. I put a knee on each side of him. I started grinding into his groin. I had his full undivided attention. I ran my fingers through my hair. Then slowly down my body stopping at my breasts to caress on them before moving on down. I could tell Lester loved this. Little Lester was standing at full attention.

The dance was short, but I needed to touch him. I could not wait any longer. I put his hands on my thighs. He rubbed my legs. I moved his hands so they were going up my thighs to my hips and under the outfit.

He whispered in my ear. "We are not alone ya know." I replied that I knew and that is what the blanket is for. We can cover up. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" He asked. "No, I do not." I told him. "It is a turn on. If you are not comfortable we can go then." I added. "As long as you are comfortable Sweetheart that is all I want." He said. "Stephanie and I have talked about it. We wanted to be adventuresome for both of you. Besides hearing someone else can be erotic. We have both been told about some of the things that have gone on during your missions involving sex and urges. This is a mission where you do not have to stand guard. Either one of you. The mission was for those two to get engaged. Mission accomplished. This is the reward. Now, do you want to talk or have your wicked way with your wife?" I said.

"I am always a good soldier." Lester replied.

He grabbed the blanket. A similar conversation was taking place across the room. It got the same reaction. Stephanie was moaning.

"Sorry the dance was not longer." I whispered. "It was perfect. You did it for me. Plus it was one I did not have to pay for." Lester replied while laughing. "We thought it would be something fun to do and like I said erotic." I told him. "It is very fun and erotic. But how are we going to stifle the screams?" He asked. "We are not supposed to muffle anything. That is the point. It will make it hotter when you know you are not the only one having this much fun and pleasure." I told him.

The whole time we were still caressing each other and enjoying each others body. Lester took his boxer and my thong off. He positioned himself to give me what I had been hot for. I slid myself down on his thick hot shaft. A long moan escaped me. He felt so good in me. He pulled my body against his body. The oneness with him was so overpowering. He kissed my neck and throat while slowly thrusting into me. At the rate he was going I would not last five seconds. Neither one of lasted long. I let myself go when I felt him explode in me. There would be more and longer rounds tonight.

Lester's POV

We had a wonderful time at the party. At midnight, I grabbed my beautiful wife and kissed her. The way to start the new year considering we were in public. If we had been in the suite, I would have been making love to her. I will do that soon enough. We left about 0100. The ladies told us on the way up in the elevator to change into something more comfortable, grab a blanket and come back to the living room. Wonder what they had planned. Luckily, I had a pair of black boxers with me. Dress more comfortably to me means no clothes on. But since I did not know who would be in the room, I decided on the boxers. I guessed Beautiful would be in there since Ranger was going to be there.

Sweetheart and Beautiful disappeared in to the bedrooms. I asked Ranger what he thought might be going on. He shrugged and said "I have no clue, but I think it has been in the works for a day or two. They were giggling on the plane. It probably had to do with this." I told him I thought they were up to something. "How do you want to handle it?" I asked. "Let it ride. Lets see where it goes. It could be to our advantage." He replied.

They had dimmed the lights before they left the room. Some music started playing. I had never heard the song before. They came in the room. Beautiful went to Ranger. My eyes and mind went to Sweetheart.

She was in a cute babydoll outfit. Um, black gloves, Dios. They planned this for us. She was moving really sultry as she walked towards me. She moved my legs so she could get between them. Her hips swaying gently. She did a squat between my legs. She ran her hands around my back and rubbed it. It was incredible. She ran her hands around my sides then up and down my chest. She caressed her breasts and then back on to my legs. She moved to stand. I really did not want her to. Then she moved to lean over me. Okay, I changed my mind, if she wants to put her breasts in my face that is super, she can do that. This is a huge turn on. Now, I am ready to loose it. She moved to straddle me. I am trying really hard not to touch and keep coherent thoughts. Jeez, now she is grinding against me. I hope she realizes she has my full undivided attention. YES! Finally an invitation to touch! I rub her thighs. She is guiding me higher on her body, with pleasure, I am thinking.

I whispered to her that we were not alone. She replied that was what the blanket was for. We could cover up. I asked her if she wanted to go to the bedroom. She told me, No she did not. It was a turn on for her. "If you are uncomfortable we can go then." She said. I told her I was good.

She told me about the conversation she and Beautiful had. They wanted to do this for Ranger and I. Plus, Sweetheart thought it was erotic. She was right, it was real erotic.

Apparently, when Ranger and I have shared some stories of our missions to our ladies. They were paying attention. They are smart women. She spoke again, "This is a mission where you do not have to stand guard. Either one of you. The mission was for those two to get engaged. Mission accomplished. This is the reward. Now, do you want to talk or have your wicked way with your wife?" I told her I am good soldier. I grabbed the blanket.

"Sorry the dance was not longer." She whispered. I told her it was perfect. You done it for me. Plus it was one I did not have to pay for. I laughed. She told me that they thought it would be fun and erotic. I wanted to know how we were going to stifle the screams. I was a little surprised at her answer. She told me we were not supposed to muffle them. It makes it hotter knowing someone else was having as much pleasure and fun as we were. She was right again.

I took off my boxers and her thong. I positioned myself to give her what she wanted. She took my dick in her wet hot pussy. She moaned at the entry of it. I pulled her body against mine. As I was thrusting in her, I kissed her throat and neck. If all of mine and Ranger's missions would end like this. I would take all of them. This hands down was the best New Years Eve, I have had. I exploded in her. Dios, I love this woman.

I am sure this is the start of a great night and new year.


	36. Chapter 36 Planning a Wedding and Trip

**Not mine. Just playing with them for a while.**

Chapter 36 Planning a Wedding and Trip

The next morning and no not at 5AM or 0500. More like 9AM, the two men went for a run. "How was your night?" Lester asked. "Not that I need to answer that, you were there. But it was a very pleasurable surprise. I know I do not need to ask, but what did you think about it?" Ranger asked. "If all of our missions ended that way, I would go on a lot more." Lester answered. "I agree. So you got the same lines." Ranger said. Lester nodded yes.

"When are you getting hitched? Did you even talk about a date?" Lester asked. "We will talk about that when we get back to the suite. I would like to go on to Vegas now. I would like to make her mine officially. Keep Morelli away and her mother at bay." Ranger told him. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Lester commented.

"You know I still can't believe I tried to end it twice with Amanda." Lester stated. "Yeah, well you are an idiot." Ranger said. Lester came back with "You are just as big an idiot. How many times did you send her back to Morelli? You got lucky cuz."

By this time they had slowed to a walk. Ranger stopped. "I sent her back too many times. Yeah, I did get lucky. You almost lost Amanda in a totally different way. Never take her for granted. If you ever leave her permanently, there are several at Rangeman who will kick your ass, line up to console her and fill your shoes. Hal and Woody being the first two in line. I will confess to one other thing. If circumstances were different and I was not with Babe. I would have pursued her. Babe however is the one for me."

Lester replied, "I know I got lucky too. I have no intention of ever leaving her. I do not take her for granted. She is my light. I watched her dance for me last night. She did it for me. She wanted to do something that was totally not her. She told me that was the first time she had ever done a lap dance. She makes me want to be a better man. I know I have said that before, but it is true. Matter of fact the first day we met her at Shorty's and the flat tire thing. Was the first time I felt that way. I almost did not stop. I really did not feel like messing with it and getting dirty."

"What made you change your mind?" Ranger asked.

"Her eyes. There was something in them. It was not a pleading look, but more like my life depended on me changing that tire. For lack of better words. She wanted to find a man. A decent, caring man that would not just leave a woman on her own. Too many had done that to her over the years. She said obviously, she would have not taken me to lunch. Rangeman would not have gotten her business. Then she would have called Eric. He would have brought a portable air tank. The moon and stars lined up basically." Lester told him.

After they finished their conversation they walked the two blocks back to the hotel. Ranger got a text from Babe. She wanted to know where he was. He let her know they were on their way up.

They made it back to the room. The ladies were sitting in the living room when they walked in. Lester gave Amanda a kiss. "Heading to the shower Sweetheart, I will be right back." She nodded in understanding. Ranger did the same with Babe and headed off.

Amanda asked Steph, "What did Ranger think about our little performance?" Steph smiled. "He loved it. He also wanted to know when I could do that again." "So we did good? Lester did not mind you and Ranger being in the room. He said it made it hotter." Amanda said. Stephanie nodded, "I got the same thing from Ranger. We can do it again sometime. Maybe when they come home from missions. A welcome home so to speak."

"You know anytime they are gone on missions you are welcome to stay at my place. I always have Hal or Woody and sometimes both staying there when Lester is gone. Remember Ranger had equipment installed on the house after somebody came in when Lester was gone. We will talk to them about it if you want." Amanda offered.

"That sounds wonderful. I hate staying by myself. Lula has stayed over at my place before, but she snores something fierce. Plus a kindergartner can break in my apartment. It would make Ranger feel better. I know he would want me to stay on seven. You could stay there sometimes if you wanted. The drawback, there is only one bedroom. Do you have enough bedrooms at your place?" Stephanie asked.

Amanda nodded yes. "There is plenty of room. If you want to stay. There will be room. We have a pool in the summer and a hot tub for anytime. We can make Hal and Woody bunk together if need be. They both laughed at that thought.

They were still laughing when the guys came back in. "What is so funny?" Lester asked. The girls explained what they had talked about. Then about Hal and Woody bunking together. Another round of laughter. "Don't forget you have the other bedroom." Lester mentioned. Amanda nodded. "Your house has four bedrooms? I only saw three." Ranger said. Lester went on to explain about the room being a panic room but not a fantasy room.

Ranger asked if more security could be added to the house. Lester told him it could. "But we need to make it where the cameras on the inside only worked if the alarm was tripped. I want Amanda to keep as much privacy as possible. The men do not need to see her if she is wearing her lingerie and walking around the house."

"Could we have a bank of monitors for the house installed in the panic room?" Ranger asked. "Sure if Hal and Woody were both there one could stay in that room to sleep at night. Leave the other one upstairs with the women." Lester said.

"Woody would do the best for the panic room." Amanda said almost panicked. "Okay, but Hal is more observant." Ranger replied. "I understand that but that is also the problem. He is too observant. He would be in a constant state of embarrassment." Amanda rebutted. With a raised eyebrow Ranger said, "Explain." Lester interrupted, "Just take her at her word for the moment. I will explain later." Ranger nodded.

Steph's stomach added its two cents. "Babe, lets feed the beast." They ordered room service. While they waited they talked about the plans for today and tomorrow. Ranger reminded them he had a meeting with his attorney tomorrow morning. Everybody else was going shopping. Now they were also shopping for a wedding dress. Ranger's appointment was for 0900 in the suite. He should be done by 1000 he thought.

Ranger asked, "Babe, have you thought anything more about when you would like to get married?" She replied, "I would love to get married tomorrow. Just fly on to Vegas and get it done. Then, I won't have to worry about my mother and Morelli. But that can't happen."

"Want to bet?" Ranger quizzed. She knew better than to ask, but when has that ever stopped her. "How can we pull it off?" "Simple, shop today. Then after my meeting we can fly to Vegas. We have witnesses that I did not kidnap you. Get married fly back on Sunday. They can go on to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Then the pilot comes back to Vegas for us." Ranger said.

"How are they going to get home?" Stephanie asked. "Walk and swim?" Ranger replied. Lester flipped him off. "Where do you want to go for your honeymoon?" Ranger asked.

"Some place warm. I would like to stop in Miami for a couple days to see Julie and your family so they hear we are married from us. Then Tahiti or Jamaica for a month would be nice. We really should ask them if they want and can do all of this." Steph said.

The food arrived. It would give Lester and Amanda a few minutes to mull it over. "I would need to take care of the utilities for the house. I also need to make a few calls, mainly to Eric so he knows he has payroll and what is on the schedule. I have not talked to Hal about staying there at night and taking care of the animals. I know he was planning on it. What about you, Lester? Anything you can think of that I missed?" Lester said, "I do not know of anything. I do need to clear it with my boss. It is going to take a while to swim and walk back." "I believe it is settled. I'll make my calls and go from there." Amanda said.

Ranger told them Hal would stay there that was not a problem. He had already been assigned to stay there anytime Lester was gone. Woody was Hal's back up. They finished breakfast. Amanda went to make her calls. Everything was arranged. Time to go shopping.


	37. Chapter 37 New York to Vegas

**Not mine. Just using them. Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 37

"Well, if we are going shopping we need to get showers." Steph pointed out. "We will be back shortly." Amanda told Lester. They left and headed to the bathrooms.

"Now explain about the fourth bedroom." Ranger said. "It started off being a 'fantasy room', then it became a panic room because of Danny. Amanda had some toys, leather straps and such. That could have been hidden quickly. Now there is a sex swing in there. You cannot just throw it in a trunk quickly." Lester told him. "So, she is embarrassed?" Ranger asked. Lester nodded yes. "She doesn't want others to know about the room outside of she and I, Eric, you and Beautiful. It is still viable as a panic room if ever necessary.

"You and I will do the wiring and maybe some other construction work in that room." Ranger said. "I always knew you were a terrible influence on women." Ranger said and chuckled. "It was her idea. She is almost as sick as I am sexually and I do not hold a candle to you. You are the worst. Does Beautiful know what kind of sicko you are when it comes to sex?" Lester said. "She is learning. I will take her to your house. Try out the swing." Ranger said. "You are a sick bastard. Go in someone's house for sex." Lester scolded. "We will clean up after ourselves." Ranger said. "You better not go. Yeah, clean up after yourselves. I can't tell you a damn thing, I know better than to try. Asshole." Lester chided.

The women came back in the room. They were ready to go shopping. Amanda was able to get most of her clothes at a little boutique close to the hotel. They went to Macy's to get some luggage. Lester found some clothes for himself at Macy's. They knew if they were staying in Hawaii for a month they would have to use laundry services. They tried to stay away from Dry Clean Only clothes. In the end, they felt they were set with what they had bought.

Amanda and Stephanie sent the guys back to the hotel with their purchases, while they shopped for a wedding dress. Stephanie did not want a traditional long white dress. She had been there, done that, it sucked. They went in a bridal shop. They were greeted by a woman named Sarah. Sarah asked what kind of dress Stephanie typically liked. Steph described she usually went for dresses that hit just above the knee. Several of her dresses were low cut in the back or no back. Since they would be in Vegas she could do strapless. She wanted a dress in ivory. Sarah brought back three dresses all matched what Steph had said she liked and was considering. The first one was a bit plain. It did have a sweetheart neckline and was strapless, but it was not Steph. The second gown was also a sweetheart neckline and strapless. It had layers of ruffles that looked like it had been shocked. The ruffles stuck out everywhere. It was not Steph's taste either. In Amanda opinion it was ugly. The third one was what she wanted. It was an ivory lace mini dress with sweetheart neckline, no back and natural waist. It fit her perfectly. No alterations would be needed. "What do you think Amanda?" Steph asked. "I think it is you." She replied. Lester came in the store. "Beautiful you are gorgeous." "Ranger is not with you I hope." Steph said. "He is waiting outside. I made him stay out." Lester told her. "He does not need to see you in this until tomorrow." He added. Stephanie paid for the dress and they headed out. Ranger met them on the sidewalk. They walked back to the hotel. Once in the room the women kicked off their shoes. Their feet were hurting.

They decided on room service for dinner. They had kept it simple. Everybody had opted for salads with grilled chicken and ranch dressing. Nothing had really appealed to them. While they were waiting on dinner Amanda and Lester packed their purchases in the luggage. They finished just before the food arrived.

Lester and Amanda were elated to be finally taking their honeymoon. They just had to see to it Ranger and Stephanie got married. They were excited for them. Their marriage had been a long time coming. About 10PM, the women announce they were going to go clean up and get ready for bed. Everybody was tired and they had a busy day planned for tomorrow.

Lester followed Amanda to their bedroom. He cleaned up while she did as well. They climbed into bed. He pulled her close so he could kiss on her. His ornery side decided it was time to show up. He raised the covers to crawl under while kissing her breast. He made his way to her stomach and blew a raspberry on it. She laughed. He did it several more times Each time she laughed.

"That is the best sound in the world." He told her. "I love your laugh." She smiled at him. "Why?" she asked. "You do not do it near enough. I want to make up for the bad that has happened. I want you to remember laughter. Laughter, we share Sweetheart." He told her. "Come here cuteness." she said. "Cuteness? I will have to give up my man-card if that gets out." Lester replied. But did as she asked. "Well, how about this? Make love to me Stud-muffin. I need a pet name for you. I know you are my boy-toy." She said playfully. "Call me anything you want when you want me. He chuckled then kissed her. "So, do you want your Cuteness, Stud-muffin, boy-toy to make love to you?" He questioned. "Yes, I do." She purred. "As you wish."

The next morning:

Ranger's POV

At 0850 there was a knock on the suite door. I knew my attorney was due at 0900. Right on time as usual. I checked to be sure it was him then I let him in. "James, Happy New Year." "Happy New Year Carlos."

We knew each other from our time in the military. I introduced him to Babe, Amanda and Lester. They excused themselves to go downstairs for breakfast. Babe told me she would bring me some fruit back up. I nodded.

When they left we got down to business. He already knew the changes I wanted made and had the necessary paperwork done. It was just a matter of me signing it . He knew Babe and I were getting married. I made up a prenup for you to have Stephanie to sign." He told me. I told him a prenup was not needed. "Carlos, you need to protect all you have worked for." He said. I told him with this woman it was not necessary. Babe was different, certainly not a gold digger. "I hope she is not for your sake Carlos." He said. There will be no prenup, I repeated. By 0930 we were finished. He congratulated me on my upcoming vows. I thanked him and showed him to the door. I sent a text to Babe. About five minutes later they returned.

As promised, Babe brought me some fruit along with some twigs and bark as she would say. As soon as I finished eating we went to the bedroom to finish packing. Our flight was to leave at 1130 from JFK. Dixon and Cooper came to pick us up. We were ready to leave by 1000.

I knew Lester and I would have to bring these two ladies back this coming New Years Eve. We had too much fun. Now we were off to Vegas for more fun. Making Babe, Mrs. Carlos Manoso, Stephanie Manoso had quite the ring to it. My added bonus, it would piss off her mother and Morelli. That made me smile.

I asked on the way to the airport, "Babe, have you considered what last name you will use?" She replied. "Yes, I have, I want the one name that is your honor to give. Yours. I want to be Stephanie Manoso." That thrilled me. I was glad she would no longer be know as just Manoso's woman, but as Manoso's wife. While, I know that makes her more of a target, it also sets the record straight. She is MINE.


	38. Chapter 38

**Not mine. Just playing with them.**

Chapter 38

Lester's POV

While I hate that this is the last little bit of time for us in New York, I am happy it was spent with Sweetheart and family. We will have to do this again. Maybe it could become a New Years tradition. I am glad to have a front row seat to see Ranger claim what is his. I would love to see Morelli's face along with her mother's face when they tell them they are married. Trip to New York $20,000 trip to Vegas $10,000 Expression on Morelli's face Priceless.

Ranger wants to talk to me for a few minutes on the flight. Wonder what he is planning? We finally made it to the airport. Dixon is taking us to the private terminal.

We got all the bags loaded on the plane. Right at 1130 we are heading towards the runway for take off. As soon as it was okay, the ladies went to work on Beautiful's hair. We had an appointment for the wedding. The bedroom on the plane would give them room to move comfortably.

I have a plan for the trip to Hawaii and the bedroom. The bedroom is the entire width of the plane and about twenty five feet in length. It has a king size bed and plenty of room around the bed. Sweetheart may have flown in that car of hers, but I am sure she has never gotten laid while flying in it. Rangeman has its own mile high club. And it is about to get a new member. Sweetheart will want to get amorous when I mention it to her.

"So Ranger, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ranger replied, "We may have a problem. It seems our contracts may actually allow the government to call us up if our 'special talents' are required." "How the hell did that happen?" I asked. "I do not know. James is working on it. He should know in a few days if that is valid." Ranger said. "In the mean time, lets get you and Beautiful married." I told him. We agreed to keep it to ourselves for now. No need to upset the ladies if it is not necessary. I knew Sweetheart would have kittens. Our understanding was I would have a choice. That may be wrong.

"I have a feeling they are _needing_ us. I suggest you and Amanda make yourselves scarce. I think we are going to Miami and then to Tahiti. I will have Tank overnight our passports to Miami." Ranger said. "I wish I had established an alias for Amanda. It would be a whole hell of a lot easier." I said. "Maybe we should tell them. I could have Hector set an alias up for her and overnight it to Vegas. Ranger suggested. "We will see." I said. Our conversation stopped when the ladies came back in the cabin. I went to sit with my beautiful wife. She had worked on her make up some and was pretty much ready. She was beautiful.

She whispered to me "Did you see the bedroom. We could take a nap or something back there on the way to Hawaii." I replied that we could but I would prefer the or something before the nap. Yep, I knew it, the Rangeman Mile High Club was going to have a new member and she is all mine.

The flight landed in Vegas on time and with no problems. We rented an SUV. It was a black Cadillac Esclade. We loaded the suitcases we needed for the next forty eight hours and left the rest on the plane. I had a feeling Ranger and Beautiful would not stay in any one place to long until they made it out of the country. We both knew if the government wanted us they would come after us. It would not matter if we were on our honeymoon or not.

We found the hotel. Trump International Hotel and Tower. We got to our rooms and got ready to go to the chapel. Beautiful had done everything except put on her wedding dress. She would do that when we got there at the chapel. They had a changing room for the bride.

Stephanie's POV

We arrived at the chapel. Ranger had arranged for the ceremony to be lakeside in a small garden. Amanda and I went to get my dress on me. She went to keep me calm. I was really not nervous or scared, I was excited. I was getting my someday with Ranger. I thought about Dad and Grandma Mazur. I wished they were here. It was just not going to happen. I had the man I was in love with and my two best friends with me. I had to laugh to myself, mom and Morelli were going to shit bricks when they found out. Maybe then my mother would get the hint Morelli and I were done. It did not take me long to get ready. Amanda helped me straighten and smooth the hem in a couple of places.

Amanda changed clothes quickly. The guys had dressed at the hotel. We were ready twenty minutes after arriving. Amanda went to tell them I was ready. I gave myself a little pep talk. It did not take much. I was marrying the only man I had ever been IN love with. Amanda came back. She handed me three things: A blue garter, a ring that my Grandma Mazur had given Ranger for this day (my old). Amanda put her necklace on me (my borrowed). She explained that Lester had given her his heart before he left for his last mission. They wanted me to wear it during the ceremony. My new was my dress. I had everything covered. "You are stunning." She said. I smiled and thanked her. "Lets go." She told me.

We walked to the garden. She handed me my bouquet and walked to the front. The music started. I was shaking. I walked down the garden path. I saw Ranger, he took my breath away, he was so handsome. I made my way to him. We were standing at the archway. All around us was flowers. I saw tulips, lilies, roses and holly shocks. It was beautiful.

The minister started. He finally asked who gives this woman. I do not know why he asked. It was only the four of us.


	39. Chapter 39

**Not mine. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the guest reviews. I would love to be able to thank you individually but this mass one will do. This is a short chapter.**

Chapter 39

Still Stephanie's POV

Then I heard "Her Grandmother and I." Ranger had my dad and grandma flown in for our wedding. That made it perfect. I stopped shaking. I remember hearing Carlos do you take Stephanie and his reply and my saying I do. Everything else was a blur. Next thing I remember was Carlos kissing his bride. Well, there goes the panties. I was now his wife! Someday with Ranger had started.

After the ceremony I thanked Ranger for bringing dad and grandma out here. It meant a lot to me to have them with me. I told him I was going to talk to them a few minutes.

"Dad, Grandma I am surprised." I said. Dad replied, "Pumpkin, I am proud of you. Ranger is a good man. You chose well. He flew us out first thing this morning. We go back tomorrow." Grandma spoke next. "Baby girl. I am proud of you. He is a much better man than Morelli. Better package too I bet." "Grandma!" I exclaimed. "All I want for you is to be happy Baby girl. I believe in my heart you are." Grandma said. "I am Grandma. Very happy." I hugged them both.

We had a small reception. A table had our cake, two big vases of flowers, dishes of mixed nuts and mints. There was another table for the six of us. It had a beautiful centerpiece of roses, white, pink, red and peace roses. Our dinner was served. We had steak, baked potatoes, salad and broccoli. It was wonderful. I sat between my two favorite men. Dad and Ranger. Dad was so much different with mom not around. He took time to talk. He did not just shovel food in his mouth. It was a nice change. I might have to make some hard changes after I get home. I have plenty of time to think about it. After we ate, Ranger and I cut our cake. I was surprised, he ate some of it. We had the opportunity to dance some. I danced with Ranger first of course. Then I had a daddy, daughter dance. Lester got in on the act as well. He made grandma's day. He danced with her. She will be beaming over that for days. She even behaved herself she did not grope either Ranger or Lester. For the six of us, it was a wonderful day.

We headed back to the hotel. Ranger had arranged for a room for dad and grandma. I doubted we were on the same floor. When we arrived, Ranger went to the desk and took care of the bill for their room. He had gotten them a room with two queen beds and it was on a different floor. For us and Lester and Amanda the guys had gotten two penthouse suites with a view of the strip. They were beautiful. We were on the top floor. I could see a chaise lounge getting used tonight that was in the suite. I could have put three of my apartments in this suite.

Amanda and Lester said their goodbyes to my family and us. There were heading to their suite. I hugged my dad and grandma one more time. I was so glad they were there for our day. Ranger shook dad's hand and kissed grandma on the cheek. Dad told him to take care of his pumpkin. "Always." Ranger replied. We decided on a time for breakfast in the morning. We said our good nights and we went to our rooms.

We arrived at our suite. Ranger opened the door then picked me up to carry me over the threshold. He carried me straight to the bedroom.

########### Light Smut #############

We undressed each other. Kissing and caressing each other while we did that. Once we were totally naked, he took me in his arms then gently laid me on the bed. "I am finally not only going to make love to the woman of my dreams, but my wife." He said to me. I loved the sound of that. He kissed me starting at the top of my head and working down my face to my eyes, nose, cheeks and then lower. I laid there enjoying every sensual kiss and touch. I could feel myself getting wet for him. I ran my fingers through his long black hair.

I was trying to get him to move back up my body. I wanted to feel him inside me. "Ranger make love to me." I purred. No, Ranger fucks you. Please call me Carlos if you want me to make love to you." He said. "Carlos make love to me." I corrected. With one slick gentle motion, he slid in me. I was wet for him but still tight. He paused a moment to allow my body to adjust. Slowly he pushed into me, filling and stretching me to the hilt. It was the most passion filled love making I have ever experienced. Slowly, I could feel my orgasm building. When I could no longer control myself, I let go. With three more thrust he followed me.

We made love again before Ranger showed up for a couple more rounds. Split personalities could work. I just decide which I want when I want and use the correct name. Lucky for me, he can flip like a switch. Yes, I am a lucky woman.

Finally sleep came for both of us. I wanted to see everybody for breakfast in the morning before everybody left to go to either Hawaii or back home, leaving us alone for the day. I was looking forward to seeing Julie in a couple of days. She will be happy for us. I love that kid. She is like her dad. Although, nobody wants to admit it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Not mine. Thanks to MyMerryMen for helping me grow and develop my writing. It is appreciated.  
**

Chapter 40

The next morning Lester and Amanda were scheduled to leave at 11AM to go to Hawaii. Ranger called Lester on his cell.

"Yo", Lester answered.

"I think Babe and I are flying with you to Hawaii. I do not want to stay still for too long." Ranger told him.

"What happened?" Lester asked.

"I received a call from James. The government is going to call us up. He looks for it to be in the next couple weeks." Ranger told him.

Lester's POV

Fuck! Sweetheart will have kittens. "What is the plan?" I asked.

Ranger replied, "We are all going to Hawaii. We are staying with you for a couple days, then Babe and I are leaving for Miami and beyond the US border. Tank will have the passports sent to the Miami office. We are heading out of the country . They won't take you alone, they need us both for this mission to work."

"What is the mission, do you know yet?" I asked straight up.

"It is to take out a drug cartel. We are supposed to be gone a month." Ranger replied.

I started to think back about the plans to make the control room at our house.

"What about the control room at the house? It won't be done before we have to leave." I said with great concern. If Stephanie was going to be there Ranger would want that finished before we left.

"I have Woody and Hector going over there. I am keeping Hal busy with another project." He replied.

"Amanda is going to be so pissed. She really wanted that to remain between just us." I stated bluntly.

"Woody had already found the room somehow. He is protective of her, so he took the swing down for now. I still want to try it with Babe sometime." He said with a shit eating grin.

I snapped at him, "Asshole, ya know this fucks up my plans for the flight to Hawaii. I intended on using the bedroom. I was going to induct a new member into our mile high club." I waggled my eyebrows, I went on to ask, "When do we tell the women about the mission?"

Ranger replied while still grinning, "First off, I am glad the bedroom is pretty much sound proof. Second, I believe if I were you, I would tell Amanda after you have gotten laid on the plane. Otherwise, it will be a very long boring flight. Lastly, you will wash the sheets when we get to Hawaii and I am definitely using your basement." Taking a page from my book, he waggled his eyebrows at me. He can be such a smart ass.

I will gladly wash the sheets. Ranger suggested we tell Sweetheart and Beautiful at dinner tonight. I thought that was probably the best plan so I agreed.

We finished packing and checked out of the room. Ranger and Stephanie met us at the SUV. We got the bags loaded up. Amanda asked why they were going with us. I told her we would talk about it later. Then she asked how our plans changed now on the plane. I told her they did not change.

"Okay, but they will know what we are doing." She grouched.

"Sweetheart, in New York, you and I had sex with them in the same room. What's changed?" I quizzed.

"They will be just sitting in the rest of the plane." She said sourly.

I assured her they would not be. "The couch folds out into a bed. Plus there are chairs and the floor, Ranger is very resourceful in that department. Just like I would be if it was reversed." I cleared my throat for the next sentence. "Here is the catch, Ranger wants to use the basement since we have the bed on the plane."

That went over well, she turned a real deep shade of red. She kinda had the color of a beet, I thought.

"Lester, what exactly did you tell him? Or, is your name going to become dead meat?" She growled.

I thought, yep she is pissed, I might not get laid on this flight after all. I sighed and started, "Remember the conversation about a control room in the house the other day?"

She nodded, the red is starting to dissipate, that is good, I saw.

"Ranger asked when you left the room for an explanation. So, I told him. He thought it was my idea, he thinks I am corrupting you. He wants to take Stephanie over there one night. They will clean it when they are done." I explained. I noticed the red was about gone, it will be back as soon as I finish the next thing. "BTW, Woody knows about the room and the swing. Ranger said Woody found the room some time back and has gone back to take the swing down." I finished, and the red is back.

I am so not getting laid on this flight and after tonight maybe not the whole honeymoon. "Amanda please say something." I asked.

"Get in the SUV." She hissed.

Yep, she said something, it confirmed no sex for me. I looked at her as I opened the door for her. She got in and slid all the way over so I did not have to walk around.

"Who all knows about the swing?" She asked quietly.

"As far as I know, just us four and Woody. That is safe with Woody, he is protective of you." I assured her.

Ranger spoke, "Well Babe did not until now. Woody found the room at some point while he was staying with you. He said he knew about the swing and Santos' porn collection for a while."

I saw Amanda relax as I took her hand in mine. She responded to Ranger's statement, "I do try to keep some secrets. You can use the swing, just clean up after yourselves and I do not want the guy to look down on me, so keep it to yourselves."

Ranger tried to reassure her with his reply, "They would not look down on you. They are trained to be discreet and they do not judge. With our pasts we do not have a right to judge other people. Also, Amanda please do not be embarrassed to talk about sex around us. It is a natural thing. I appreciated the other night in the suite. Lester did too. What both of you ladies did for us was amazing. Missions would be better if we had that to look forward too. Amanda, If you do not feel comfortable with us using the swing sometime, we won't."

Amanda smiled. She said to him, "Thank you Ranger. You two can use the swing. I do not want the house to become everybody from Rangeman's playground however."

I spoke up, "It won't, it is our house, we have a say who comes and goes. If any of the guys ever disrespects you, tell me or Ranger. They will be dealt with accordingly."

She nodded and replied, "Unless everybody is hanging out watching movies, bonfire, training or such, I would like to put limits on who is there. Only Eric and Coco come to the house. Nobody else from the shop does unless there is a party and everybody is invited or there is a problem. Even then they usually just call."

"Give me or Ranger a list. We will see to it." I assured her.

During this conversation, we made it to the airport. Our plane was waiting, we unloaded the bags real quick. Ranger went to return the SUV while I got everything stowed. We were on the plane waiting on him when he returned. He closed and latched the door on the plane. We were bucked in and ready to go. Next stop Hawaii but hopefully the mile high club before that.

Stephanie had been quiet up to this point until now. "So is everybody good?"

We all nodded yes.

"So Ranger tell me why the change of plan? We were supposed to stay in Vegas until tomorrow and then we were going to Miami from there."

Busted.


	41. Chapter 41

**Not mine. Thanks to MyMerryMen for you help and advise. It is greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 41

"Babe."

"Ranger that is not an answer and you know it." Stephanie blasted.

"Can we talk about it at dinner?" He asked.

"Ranger, I have that list for our place." Lester said trying to change the subject.

"Read it off to me." Ranger asked stalling for time and hopefully a distraction.

"On the allowed anytime and when I am gone list. You, Stephanie, Woody Hal and Cal. For Rangeman business preferred is Tank, Hector, Bobby and Vince. Those are in addition to the others." Lester told him.

Amanda added, "This list is for the house only. The other buildings I do not mind. I do not want a revolving door on my house. I know everybody will be here for the training and that is fine."

"That sounds reasonable, Babe is there anybody on or not on the list you think should be or should not be?" Ranger replied and still trying to keep the subject changed.

Stephanie thought for a minute and went on to direct her comment to Amanda, "Amanda, you might want to consider Manny on your list for anytime. He is as sweet as Hal. I enjoy having him around." She had decided not to talk to Ranger at the moment, she knew it would only last about thirty seconds. Steph knew what they were going to do on the flight and of course she would welcome and wanted it.

Ranger thought diversion successful.

The seat belt light went out and they could move around the cabin. Amanda took her seat belt off. "Thank goodness, I have got to go." She said as she headed to the bathroom. The rest undone their belts.

Ranger went to the fridge. He got out four bottles of water and handed a couple to Lester and one to Stephanie. Stephanie stood to stretch and Ranger took that as the ideal time to pull her to him. He kissed her hard and deep. When Amanda came back, Lester followed Ranger's lead. Amanda moaned at the kiss.

Lester asked her if she wanted to take a nap. She shook her head no. "I want to join the club first, then we will take a nap." She purred to him.

Lester announced, "We will be in the bedroom."

He swept Amanda off of her feet bridal style and went to the bedroom. He asked her if she was going to be okay with this. She said she was better after their conversation with Ranger.

"I do not know why I was worrying after the other night. Maybe that their opinions changed after that night." She explained.

Lester let her feet down so she could stand. "Sweetheart they love you. Ranger thinks a lot of you. He told me the other day, if he had not been with Beautiful, he would have made a play for you. Ranger does not let women in his life. That is saying a lot for him."

Amanda was not paying attention what Lester was saying. She never acknowledged his comment about Ranger she was contemplating on getting Les' clothes off. "Okay Mr. Santos enough talking. This is not how I get in the club." She said as she started taking his clothes off.

##########Smut###########

Amanda got Lester's shirt off. Jeez, what a gorgeous chest she thought. She licked her lips at the sight before her, all mine she thought again. Then she moved to unbutton his jeans. She loved to see him in colors other than black, jeans and a short sleeved red henley was perfect for him, especially since the shirt looked painted on that fine body. As she unzipped the jeans she thought, Commando! Yummy! She slid the jeans down to finish releasing his cock. Little Les was already standing at attention waiting for her to stroke him. Which she happily did. She dropped to her knees and looked up at Lester's face. He had a full smile, he knew what was coming.

She took him in her mouth. He drew in a quick breath. No matter how often she did that, the first touch of her tongue to his cock was like a jolt of electric going up his body. Lester let out a long deep moan.

"Feels so good. Dios, I love you." He managed to say.

Amanda cupped Lester's balls in her hand and massaged them. The scent of his arousal surrounding her was electrifying and spurred on her own excitement. She knew he loved what she was doing to him and she had every intention of finishing him off before she got up. Above her, Amanda heard Lester's breathing change and felt his body starting to tense up and a second later he exploded in her mouth. Swallowing him down, she prolonged his joy by gently sucking every last drop from him. After he was drained, she stood. With a growl Lester pulled her in for a kiss to thank her for the intense pleasure he had just enjoyed, his taste in her mouth instantly arousing him again. She was wonderful. How did I get so lucky he thought.

"Now it is my turn." He said as he removed the rest of her clothes. "Assume the position." He told her while waggling his eyebrows. Amanda responded by laying down and spreading her legs. "What do you want when you act like that?" He teased.

"Your face buried between my legs." She replied rather demandingly.

"As you wish." He laughed and began teasing her clit.

She would involuntarily jerk when he would 'hit the button'. He teased her, "What is wrong Sweetheart?" He already knew the answer but had to 'ask' anyway grinning to himself.

"Somebody keeps hitting the button. You know, you are really sadistic." She growled.

"And yet you love me anyway. I could stop by the way." He snickered.

"Do. it. and. die." She growled back again.

He put a finger in her and began pumping it in and out. She moaned at the added touch then she started to fondle her breast and playing with her nipples. Lester added a second finger, he could feel her getting close with the different jerks of her body and feeling her walls tighten around his fingers. "Come for me Sweetheart." He gently said.

The flood gates opened as she exploded around him. He drank in her sweet nectar. Afterwards, she laid there as a pile of goo, trying to catch her breath. Lester went to get a wash cloth to wipe his face. She may have tried to drown me, he thought. "Are you going to make it?" He asked.

"Where is the dirt? I am pretty sure I am dead." She exhaustedly replied.

"I hope you are not done. I am just getting started, it is a long flight." He told her and laughed.

So much for sound proofing, they heard Ranger and Stephanie screaming each others names. "Well I guess we know what is going on out there. Lester stated.

"Um, sounds a lot like what is going on in here. Would you like to continue? Cause I would like a little less talking and a little more action." Amanda purred after she got over her goo feeling.

"How would you like this? Soft and gentle, or hard and fun with a touch of rough?" He asked.

She moved towards him. "Hard and fun." She purred again. His mouth crashed down on hers. Amanda parted her lips for him to explore her mouth. He gently pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Lester slid between her legs with his body and positioned himself at her core. He asked her if she was ready. She nodded yes. In one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt in her. He made sure she was okay. She nodded yes again. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her, this woman is incredible he thought. Amanda wrapped her legs around him, not allowing him to move very far from her. As he was pulling out to slam into her again, both moaned from the pleasure they were experiencing.

After several strokes, "You feel so good Sweetheart. I love the feel of my dick slamming in your tight wet pussy." Lester said in a low husky voice. "Do you want to stay in this position or change? I can make you howl." He continued and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You feel so good in there I do not really want to, but we can change positions." She replied with a sultry purr.

She got on her hands and knees, this was one of her favorite positions. Aw hell, who was she kidding, any position involving her and Lester was her favorite, she thought. Lester needed his body to calm or he would not last long in this position. Lester knew she would feel so good this way, he put some Astroglide on his dick, he was not about to take a chance on hurting her. He shoved all eight inches of his thick hard member into her. Again, he thought this is not going to take long she just feels to incredible like this. After a couple more shoves, he stilled. He waited on his body to calm again. After a few moments, he resumed his hard pounding action. As he felt his balls hitting her clit, he asked "Do you feel my balls hitting your clit? It comes from me being so deep in you. Sweetheart, you feel so good on me." Lester gave a long groan.

"Oh god Lester! It feels so good. Harder!" She screeched followed by a long moan. She was riding him as hard as he was riding her, she was craving this forceful penetration it always felt awesome. In this position she loved rough and hard, the pounding Lester would do on her left her always wanting more. Lester played around with another hole of hers sometimes when she was on her knees like he was doing now. He gently slid his thumb in her ass it would also work towards allowing Amanda an even bigger orgasm. Amanda felt her release building, she could feel her walls tightening around him. The added sensation of Lester's balls hitting her clit and his thumb in her ass was the extra touches she needed to send her over and give her one of the biggest and hardest orgasms she ever experienced. She screamed at the pleasure coursing through her body. Lester growled out her name, as he followed behind her, hitting his climax too. Spent, Lester leaned over her, in her ear he quietly howled "Awwooohhhoo." She giggled, it was a terrible attempt to sound like a dog. Then, he ending with I love you today, tomorrow, and always.

She replied, "I love you today, tomorrow and always too. Now I need a nap or I am not going to be worth a shit the rest of the day."

##################End Smut##############

She nestled into his peck using him as a pillow. Amanda really did need a nap, especially after the several rounds they had gone on the flight. "Welcome to the club." He told her. He felt her smile.

An hour later the captain announced for everybody to return to their seats. Amanda reluctantly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She finished up and came out to get dressed. Lester had dressed and stripped the bed. She helped him finish putting fresh sheets on. They would wash the sheets and give them to Ranger to put back on the plane. The captain announced it was seventy-five degrees and sunny.

They got to their seats as the seat belt light came on. Lester asked Amanda is she had enjoyed her nap. She replied that she had and hoped that he had enjoyed his as well. Amanda gave him a quick kiss, they held hands for the rest of the flight. When the flight landed, Lester and Ranger went to get their SUV.

Lester had arranged for them to stay at a friend's beach house rather than the hotel they had originally booked. It was more isolated and it helped keep them off grid. He had made the change after his and Ranger's earlier conversation. Mitch had told him where the key to the house would be. When they arrived at the house Lester went to retrieve it. The house was beautiful.

The house was small but bigger than Ranger's apartment. It was two bedrooms and two baths. The house had hardwood floors throughout. The living room was painted off white with a contrasting dark, almost chocolate brown wall. The master bedroom was painted blue, it had a king size four post bed, nightstands on each side, chest of drawers and dresser. The master bath had a Jacuzzi tub separate shower, double bowl vanity and of course the toilet. The second bedroom had a queen sized bed and all the other typical things you would expect to see, it had been painted mint green. The kitchen was painted ecru and had a floral border around the top. It was a state of the art kitchen featuring stainless steel appliances. The deck opened off the dining room. It was huge with a gas grill at one end and a nice patio table and chairs at the other. Amanda could see them spending some time in a chaise lounge chair that was also present on the deck.

As a welcome gift from Lester's friend, Mitch had gotten steaks, potatoes for baking and salad. The two couples would have dinner on the deck. The conversation that needed to take place did not need to take place in a restaurant. Once the steaks were grilled and the rest of the meal prepared they sat down to eat. Neither man wanted to start this conversation. Unfortunately for them, Stephanie did. "Ranger, you have stalled long enough, what is up?" She blurted out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Not mine just using them. Although I would love to keep Lester. Just this chapter and then the epilogue.**

Chapter 42

"Babe, Amanda, there is no easy way to say this. My attorney, James told me when I met him in New York there was a loophole in mine and Lester's contracts. It gives the government the ability to call us if our special talents are needed. He tried to close the loophole, but could not. They are trying to find us. If, they cannot find both of us, we will not be going. It is a package deal for this mission, James said they want and need both of us. We left a trail from New York to Vegas and now we have disappeared. For now, we are here together, but we will only be here for the next couple of days. Babe, you and I will show up in Miami and disappear again. The Pardo's are going to Jamaica. Amanda, I am sorry but this is why we are at this house instead of a hotel. I hope it is okay." Ranger said with an air of gloom.

"I am glad you finally told me," Stephanie answered quietly, her hand squeezing Ranger's arm. She knew how hard this must be for him. "Of course I am not happy, but I can mentally prepare myself just in case. Now, what does this possible mission entail?"

"Babe, you know I cannot tell you, but if they find us, we will be gone about a month. That much I can tell you."

Amanda wanted clarification. "If they cannot find both of you, they will not take just one of you. Is that what you are saying?"

"Basically, even if we are not together, they will try to apprehend us at the same time so nobody can tip off the other. Being separated is best. Currently, it looks like the four of us are still in Vegas. Yours and Lester's canceled hotel reservations looks like you are not coming to Hawaii. Amanda, I know you are new to this life, but with mine and Lester's contracts alias are quite useful and necessary. Will you let Hector set up an alias for you? It will be tight, it can withstand a federal background check." Ranger went on to explain as thoroughly as possible the rest of what was involved.

Amanda looked at Lester, "How do we get the paperwork?"

Lester smiled, "Sweetheart, or should I say Alicia Martinez, it is already in the works. You are married to Caesar Martinez. We have been married for five years, outside of the body shop, everything else basically stays the same. You are from Trenton, born and raised, that is the only other difference. We will be fine, I promise. All the papers will be sent overnight to this address when they are finished." He told her as he took her hand to kiss the back of it. "Thank you for trusting me. I love you." Once he was finished kissing her hand he held it after all that was said he needed to be touching her in some way.

Two days later, the new ids, passports and even credit cards arrived. Ranger and Stephanie had left after breakfast that morning. They were flying to Miami from Vegas or that is what it would look like. Lester and Amanda or Caesar and Alicia if you prefer were making plans for different activities. They were going skydiving on that Saturday. Lester was arranging only a couple activities a week. While it is not a lot, it was still giving them things to do and still maintain a low profile.

Walks on the beach were plentiful along with sex, even sex on the beach and not the alcoholic kind either. All activities the both enjoyed. One evening they were on the deck admiring the view of the ocean. "It is so peaceful sitting out here and listening to the waves crash, I could sleep out here and listen to that sound. It just lulls you to sleep." Amanda said breaking the silence between them.

Lester sat down in the chaise lounge. Amanda turned from the deck rail to face him. He did a finger gesture for her to come to him. When she did he pulled her down in his lap. "Sweetheart, this is our last week here. Is there anything you would like to do or do again before we leave?" He quietly asked her while playing with her hair.

She nuzzled into him, "There are a couple things I can think of, I would like to go horseback riding on the beach."

"We can do that, and the other thing you want to do?" He asked while now rubbing her arm.

"I would like to find a house here to buy. Ideally, I would like this one. Do you think Mitch would consider selling it?" She asked while playing with his chest.

"I do not know but I will ask him." Lester replied with a grin on his face.

_When do I tell her Caesar Martinez already owns half of this place,_ he thought. He had not told her about this place because he never used the Caesar id. Mitch had approached him about going in half with him. This was the first time he had even been to this house. Caesar had owned the place five years. For their anniversary he would tell her and would have the paperwork transferred to Lester and Amanda Santos out of Caesar Martinez's name.

The resort she had booked them to stay was on another island. He was willing to pay for the resort if she had wanted to stay there, but under the circumstances he was glad she agreed to the house. Even more glad she fell in love with the house.

He made arrangements to go horseback riding later in the week. So far, he had taken her skydiving, on air tours of the other islands, snorkeling a couple times, and parasailing. He tried to teach her to surf. She had perfected wiping out, but that did not keep her from trying. Finally, she quit trying and settled into watching him, as far as she was concerned she could watch that body all day. She told him later she would take scuba diving and snorkeling over the surfing any day of the week.

They had gotten lucky, the government never sent anybody after them. Lester and Amanda were due to leave at the end of the week. Unfortunately, that day came to soon. The night before they were to leave, was spent making love until both were exhausted. They were up the following morning to watch the sunrise and made love one last time in the chaise lounge as the sun greeted them. Once finished, they went in the house to finish packing. Their flight was scheduled for 10AM. When it was time to leave Amanda cried.

"I am going to miss this place." She said between sniffles.

"How about we come back here for our anniversary?" Lester slyly asked. Amanda's face lit up at those few words. Lester not letting anything out of the bag knew it would be a great anniversary.

They drove to the airport. At 10:05AM they were taxing down the runway.

Hal picked them up early the next morning at the airport. Ranger and Stephanie were due in a couple days later. Hal brought both up to speed about the farm and Rangeman. Eric would bring Amanda up to speed on the shop.

Woody met them at the house. He took them to the now completed control room. Amanda thanked Woody for taking care of the swing. Woody also mentioned Lester's porn collection. "I took one of your videos home. I thought Primal Scream would be a good one." Woody said with a disgusted look. Amanda laughed.

"Not what you thought was it perv?" Amanda choked out between laughing.

"Not even close, Amanda's racing bloopers would be a better title." Woody said and joined the laughter with her and Lester.

"Primal Scream was the name that had been on Dom while we raced. Those bloopers are me at my finest. My favorite was where I ran out of fuel." Amanda said this time she had the look of disgust.

"How do you run out of fuel?" Woody asked.

"Eric was chasing a woman that day at the track. He did not put fuel in the car." Amanda sighed.

"Okay, back to why we are here." Woody redirected. He showed them the monitors and camera locations. Lester was satisfied, he acknowledged that Ranger would be too.

Amanda checked in with Eric. He told her that everything had ran smoothly, but he was glad she was back. They had a couple cars scheduled to arrive the following week.

Ranger and Stephanie arrived back as planned. The girls got together for lunch to tell each other about their trips. Ranger checked out the control room, he was pleased.

"I like the set up, Hector and the guys did not over do it. It seems they took in consideration that it was in a house and not an office building, which is good. Amanda will be happy that it does not look like command central around here." Lester told him.

Ranger knew both women would be safe here if he and Lester were both gone. Both men knew they had a certain teardrop tattooed man to thank for that.

"The mission was delayed, something about faulty information in the computer. The feds would not go into detail about it. I think we need to get Hector a thank you gift, to let him know we appreciate what he did," said Ranger.

Lester agreed with him.

Finally, life could get back to normal, what ever normal is.


	43. Chapter 43

**Not mine. They belong to Janet. Amanda is mine.  
This is it. We have reached the epilogue, for the time being I am going to deem the story done. I may very well visit this story again with a sequel. I do have some other stories I am working on but waited to start posting them until this story was marked complete. I hate to read a story and get to the end and realize it was abandoned. I refuse to let mine be that way.**

Epilogue: Told from Lester's POV: One year later

We went back to Hawaii for mine and Sweetheart's first anniversary. Even though it had only been a few months since we were in Hawaii. We needed to christen our new place. She was excited that the beach house was ours. Mitch agreed to sell me his half.

In a week Ranger and I are going on the assignment they wanted us for months ago, we will be gone a month. It took the government a while to correct the few key strokes Hector made.

Plans are already in place for Beautiful to stay at our house. Stephanie has decided she loves it at our place with the horses and other animals. She says she won't feel like she is in some prison, unfortunately that is how she feels at Rangeman. Plus, Amanda does not mind Woody, Hal and Manny hanging out, therefore Steph does not feel so caged.

Sweetheart has joked about building Beautiful an armored car to keep it from blowing up. She has lost two cars since returning from their honeymoon. Knowing her plans are in the works, she loves Steph and wants to see her be safe too.

I have finally started to adjust to farm life. Amanda and I spend a lot of time together on the farm. She has taken this city boy and made him a country boy and I would not trade it for the world. I never realized there was so much to taking care of livestock, horses and poultry. Then a totally different story for taking care of a huge garden. There is a satisfaction that comes from opening a jar of corn or green beans in January and know it came from your garden and not from who knows where.

Amanda and I have talked very little about adoption. What we have discussed is maybe an older child perhaps seven to twelve years old. Right now adoption is on hold, there are too many places I want to take her before we make that big of a life changing decision. She told me one time she has never traveled outside of the U.S., I want to take her like Brazil or Europe.

The marriage bug is in the air at Rangeman. There is a third couple getting married. Tank and Lula have decided after Ranger and I return from this mission, they are getting married. They asked Amanda and I if they could use the farm for the ceremony and reception. Of course, we are letting them. We built a gazebo by the fire pit a few months ago, they are going to use it. Outside of the Rangeman family, Tank only has his mother left. As far as I know Lula has no family. So it should not be a huge affair.

Amanda still does some drag racing, I go with her. She absolutely loves it, I do not care for it as much. Outside of the race team, Ranger and Stephanie usually attend with us. Rangeman has signed on as a sponsor, to see if it would be a money maker for Rangeman. We asked any new clients where they heard of us, eighty percent have said at the drag races. Wise decision on Ranger's part.

I would not be surprised to see Ranger start racing. He craves that king of adrenalin rush, without a doubt he is an adrenalin junkie. He has been asking Amanda a lot of questions about racing. She has told him he has the talent to drive, but the German cars do not cut it in this type environment. That will be the biggest hold up for him. Well that and the fact Stephanie would probably kill him. If he decides to race, Amanda's crew will build him a car, that is a no brainer.

Hal and Woody still drool over Amanda. I have to laugh, it is almost like she has two more pets. They are faithful to her, I will give them that. I do not have to worry about them putting the moves on her, they won't. She would also shut them down in a heartbeat. I also know if something happens to me on a mission or by some other means, she will be cared for. One of those two will marry her and where ever I end up heaven or hell, I would give my blessing. They would be getting a wonderful gift of her love.

Looking back over the last year, I realize how stupid and childish it was to try to break things off with her before I left for that mission and then when I asked for a divorce. Lucky for me, she is the brains of our marriage and I did not loose her to someone else. She also has the good qualities of being stubborn and bullheaded, again lucky for me she refused to give up.

We are each other's rock. I caused her a lot of unnecessary pain. Someday, I will forgive myself. She has already forgiven me. I will love her today, tomorrow and always, that much is certain, everything else is anybody's guess. She and I will go down the road of life together.

The end.


End file.
